Eifersucht
by Serafin09
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, Eifersucht ist im Spiel. Weiteres lest einfach selbst!GSR!
1. Kapitel 1

Die Story habe ich zwar schon vor einer ganzen Weile geschrieben, aber ich dachte, ich poste sie hier auch mal. Pls. R&R!!

Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum.

* * *

**Eifersucht**

**1. Kapitel**

Greg und Sara wurden zu einem Haus eines Bodybuilders gerufen. Sie konnten sich nicht erklären woran er gestorben war. Doch plötzlich fiel Greg etwas auf, dem Bodybuilder lief etwas eiterartiges aus der Nase.

„Sara sieh mal, ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube wir sollten die Behörde verständigen.", sagte er und ließ den Blick nicht von der Leiche.

„Was ist los Greg, hatte er die Pest?", sagte Sara noch scherzhaft.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er sieht nicht gesund aus!", brachte Greg hervor.

Nun war auch Sara alarmiert, sofort rief sie die zuständige Behörde an. Als die Gesundheitsbehörde da war, ging alles ganz schnell. Greg und sie wurden unter eine Kontaminierungsdusche gestellt. Die Behörde hatte sofort ein Zelt aufgestellt, in dem sie abgeduscht wurden. Sie schwebten in Lebensgefahr wegen dieser Infektion.

Sara und Greg waren alles andere erfreut wegen dieser Geschichte. Zum Glück aber stellte sich raus, dass es keine Infektion war. Nach gründlicher Untersuchung der Leiche, fand man heraus dass der Sportler nur zu viele Aufputschpillen geschluckt hatte.

_Gut dass noch mal alles gut gegangen ist, das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt jetzt in Lebensgefahr zu schweben. Aber es war es auf jeden Fall wert um mit Sara zu duschen. _Greg und Sara hatten gerade das CSI-Labor erreicht.

_Gott bin ich froh, dass es nur falscher Alarm war. Nicht auszudenken, wir hätten uns anstecken können bei dem toten Bodybuilder. Aber Greg war auch nicht schlecht anzusehen unter der Dusche._

„Ähm Sara, ich wollte dir nur sagen ich habe eben unter der Dusche nicht hingeschaut!"

Greg und Sara liefen den Gang vom CSI-Labor entlang. Grissom, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, stand nicht sichtbar für die Beiden, hinter der nächsten Ecke und belauschte das Gespräch mit Argwohn.

„Schade Greg, ich habe bei dir alles gesehen, ich muss sagen, es war nicht gerade schlecht was ich gesehen habe!", sagte sie lachend zurück.

_Was hat Sara jetzt mit Greg? Ich bin froh, dass es nicht lebensgefährlich war. Aber dass Sara etwas mit Greg hat, das irritiert mich jetzt schon ein wenig._

„Greg was hältst du davon, wenn du heute Abend zu mir kommst, und wir machen uns mal wieder einen richtig schönen Abend!", fragte Sara Greg.

Sie waren einen Moment stehen geblieben um sich zu unterhalten.

_Sara sieht so gut in dem Overall aus, nur schade, dass aus uns nichts werden kann. Aber wenigstens kann ich sie als Freundin schätzen. Es ist schön, dass wir so gute Freunde geworden sind._

Grissom wunderte sich, oder vielmehr er war eifersüchtig auf Greg, da er glaubte zwischen Sara und Greg wäre etwas.

„Sicher, da bin ich dabei, ich bringe ein paar DVD's mit!", sagte Greg mit Begeisterung.

„Super, ich sorge dann für die Getränke! Deine Sachen hast du ja noch vom letzten Mal bei mir, das Bett steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung!", lachte Sara.

„Oh ja, wenn wir so enden wie das letzte Mal, ist auf jeden Fall für Schutz zu sorgen.", Greg bekam das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, da er nun als einziger Grissom bemerkt hatte.

Grissom war aus seinem „Versteck" leicht herausgekommen und tat so als habe er nichts mitbekommen und ging in die andere Richtung davon.

_Greg und Sara schlafen miteinander? Das kann ja nicht sein. Sara hat doch Greg bisher immer abblitzen lassen._

„Greg sag mal warum redest du so komisch? Wenn uns jemand zuhört, der meint ja gleich, wir schlafen miteinander.", sagte Sara argwöhnisch und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Sorry Sara aber ich konnte mir das nicht verkneifen!", grinste Greg.

„Ok dann wollen wir mal wieder an die Arbeit gehen, bevor Grissom gleich um die Ecke kommt und uns anmeckert, weil wir hier stehen!", sagte Sara lachend.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Tag kam Greg beinahe zu spät zur Arbeit. Greg und Sara hatten gestern Abend ein wenig zu lange gemacht und ein wenig zu viel getrunken, sie schliefen ziemlich lange bis in den Mittag und Greg hatte sich nur noch schnell bei Sara geduscht, aber musste die gleichen Klamotten erneut anziehen. Grissom hatte ihn um 4 Uhr Nachmittag schon angerufen, und ins Labor beordert. Sara hatte heute Off und konnte ihren Rausch ausschlafen. Allerdings hatte sie längst nicht so viel wie Greg getrunken.

„Sorry Boss, es wurde gestern spät.", sagte Greg schuldbewusst, als er zu spät kam.

„Du solltest demnächst dir die Nächte nicht so um die Ohren schlagen mit irgendwelchen Frauen.", konterte ein sichtlich wütender Grissom zurück.

Greg war jetzt auch wütend geworden. Grissom wusste doch, dass er mit Sara zusammen war, warum bezeichnete er Sara als irgendeine Frau.

„Ich war nicht mit irgendwelchen Frauen aus, sondern war bei Sara, wir haben uns einen netten Abend gemacht.", entgegnete Greg etwas vorlaut, worauf er von Grissom einen noch böseren Blick sich einfing.

Greg beschloss ruhig zu sein. Sein Boss schien heute wohl nicht gut drauf zu sein.

_Also hat Greg doch die Nacht mit Sara verbracht. Ob sie miteinander geschlafen haben? Gil, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, mit Sara kannst du eh nichts anfangen, du bist ihr Vorgesetzter._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein paar Wochen später, das Team saß gerade versammelt im Aufenthaltsraum als Sara reinkam.

„Hey ihr!", sagte sie etwas abgehetzt.

„Sara was ist los, du klingst so abgehetzt?", fragte Cath sie.

„Nichts, ich musste nur noch mal, als ich schon im Auto saß nach oben laufen und Nicky's Sachen zu holen. Und jetzt habe ich mich beeilt um rechtzeitig hier zu sein!", sagte sie.

„Meine Sachen?", fragte Nick erstaunt.

„Jetzt komm schon Nicky, die hast du bei mir vor ein paar Tagen vergessen. Also ich würde deine Vergesslichkeit ja auf den Alkohol schieben, aber wir haben an dem Abend nichts getrunken!", lachte sie.

„Ach so, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Danke Sar, ich habe mich schon gewundert wo meine Sachen sind.", lachte er.

„Also Jungs so langsam sollte euch Sara wohl ein eigenes Schrankteil einrichten. So oft wir ihr eure Sachen bei ihr vergesst!", lachte Cath und sah erst Warrick dann Nick und Greg an.

„Als ob du noch nie was bei ihr vergessen hast!", maulte nun Warrick.

„Mein lieber Warrick, ich übernachte ja auch nicht ständig bei Sara, im Gegensatz zu euch. Ich kann mich unter Kontrolle halten und fahre jedes Mal noch nach Hause!", grinste sie.

_Schläft Sara jetzt mit dem halben Labor. Erst Greg jetzt Nick und Warrick scheint auch öfters bei ihr zu sein. _Grissom brodelte innerlich vor Eifersucht. Er beschloss Sara zur Rede zu stellen. _Sie kann nicht so weitermachen, sie gefährdet ja den ganzen Ruf des Labors!_

Als Grissom kurz darauf die Fälle verteilt hatte, versuchte er Sara zu erwischen.

„Sara, kann ich dich bitte in meinem Büro sprechen.", fragte er sie, sichtlich wütend.

„Ja klar Grissom, ich komme gleich, ich will nur noch schnell Nick…"

„Bitte sofort!", schnitt Grissom ihr das Wort ab.

„Ja, ist ja ok, was ist denn so wichtig, dass es keine 5 Minuten mehr Zeit hat?", fragte Sara als sie in Grissoms Büro war.

„Hältst du es für richtig dein Privatleben hier im Labor so zur Schau zu stellen?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Was bitte meinst du damit Grissom?", Sara sah in verblüfft an.

„Komm schon Sara, du weißt genau was ich meine. Dein Verhältnisse zu den männlichen Mitarbeitern hier im Labor.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Tut mir leid Griss, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst?", sagte sie etwas irritiert.

„Sara ich spreche davon, dass du mit dem halben Labor schläfst und es auch noch öffentlich zur Schau stellst.", Grissom war richtig wütend geworden und schrie den Satz fast.

„Sag mal geht es dir gut Grissom, seit wann interessiert dich mein Privatleben?", Sara war nun wütend geworden.

_Was will er mir jetzt wieder unterstellen. Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe. Jahrelang habe ich versucht an ihn ranzukommen, vergeblich. Ein Kuss damals in San Francisco, danach ward Gil Grissom nie wiedergesehen, bis vor 5 Jahren. Zum Teufel mit ihm, ich brauche ihn nicht._

„Dein Privatleben interessiert mich nur, weil du den Ruf des Labors schädigst.", sagte er.

„Was soll das? Bist du jetzt völlig daneben? Was ich mit wem treibe, das geht DICH wohl gar nichts an. Und wenn ich mit dem ganzen Labor schlafen würde, ginge das dich nichts an."

„Doch es geht mich was an, wie ich schon gesagt habe, du schädigst damit den Ruf des Labors und außerdem auch noch deinen.", Grissom war lauter geworden.

_Gil Grissom will mit mir über privates sprechen, das kann er haben._

„Grissom ich verstehe dich nicht, sonst hast du dich nie für mein Privatleben interessiert. Du hast es sogar vermieden mit mir nur irgendwie alleine zu sein. Seit damals in San Fransisco, haben wir kaum auch nur ein privates Wort gesprochen.", sagte sie angriffslustig.

„Damals in San Fransisco war es war anderes. Das weißt du genau.", sagte er sichtlich verlegen.

„Ach ja , ich habe vergessen, ich war zu jung für dich. Soll ich dir was sagen Grissom, es ist mir völlig egal, was du denkst oder auch nicht. Ich habe und werde mein Privatleben hier im Labor nicht zur Schau stellen. Und mit dir will ich auch nie wieder über privates sprechen. Nichts was den Job angeht ist für dich von Belangen.", sagte sie wütend.

Sara sah Grissom direkt in die Augen. _Warum ist er so wütend, dass ich mich mit den Jungs so gut verstehe? _

„Danke Sara, ich kenne jetzt ja deine Meinung!", sagte er gefährlich ruhig und verließ das Büro.

_Ok das war eindeutig sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Ich hätte nie gedacht, ich könnte wirklich mal zu spät sein. Aber muss sie deshalb gleich mit dem halben Labor schlafen?_

„Grissom, warte, Grissom!", rief Sara ihm hinterher.

Aber Grissom hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

_Oh man wie bescheuert bin ich denn? Grissom denkt ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Man Sara, kannst du dich nicht einmal zusammenreisen und deine Wut im Zaum halten. Ich muss nach der Arbeit gleich mit ihm reden, er muss wissen, dass ich noch immer was für ihn empfinde._

Sara begegnete Grissom nicht mehr in der Schicht. Sie arbeiteten an getrennten Fällen. Auch als sie anschließend in sein Büro kam, war er schon gegangen. Sie seufzte leise auf. _Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu ihm nach Hause zu fahren._

„Hey Sar, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen unseren Urlaub verbringen? Greg, du und ich könnten zum Surfen und Relaxen nach Key West fliegen.", Nick hatte Sara auf den Gang erwischt, und war sich sicher, dass sie begeistert ja sagen würde.

„Nicky sei mir nicht böse, aber ich denke, ich habe andere Pläne für den Urlaub!", sagte sie und stürzte eilig davon.

Als sie vor Grissoms Haus angekommen war beschlich sie schon ein mulmiges Gefühl. _Ob ich ihn wirklich aufklären soll, dass ich immer noch Gefühle für ihn habe, was ist, wenn er mich wieder abblitzen lässt. Nein, er liebt mich ja auch, ich habe es heute deutlich gefühlt, warum wäre er sonst so eifersüchtig._

Sara klingelte an Grissoms Haustüre. Kurz darauf erschien er an der Türe und sah Sara erstaunt an.

„Sara? Was ist los, ist etwas passiert?", fragte Grissom leicht verwirrt.

„Nein, aber ich würde gerne mit dir reden!", sagte sie und holte tief Luft.

„Ich glaube wir haben alles heute im Büro gesagt und du hast mir ganz klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass du an keiner privaten Unterhaltung interessiert bist."

„Griss es tut mir leid, ich war nur so wütend. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass meine Gefühle immer noch die gleichen sind wie damals in San Fransisco. Ich weiß dass du gedacht hast, ich würde nichts mehr für dich empfinden…."

„Sara wenn du mir heute zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich nicht über Gefühle gesprochen habe. Und du kennst meine Meinung dazu, ich kann damit nicht umgehen, Sara!", sagte er und holte tief Luft um weiter zu reden.

_Gott Sara, du hast dich ja mal wieder bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Oh man das tut weh, ich muss hier weg. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, Grissom könnte seine Meinung geändert haben._

Sara wollte nicht mehr hören, was Grissom zu sagen hatte. Sie drehte sich um und lief so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Auto und fuhr davon.

_Gil was bist du nur für ein Idiot. Heute im Labor warst du total eifersüchtig und jetzt stößt du sie wieder vor den Kopf. Na ja es muss sein, ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter und Sara hat jemand besseres und jüngeres verdient._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und unzähligen Tränen kam Sara am nächsten Tag zur Schicht.

„Nicky, hast du schon den Urlaub gebucht?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, ich wollte noch mit Greg das genaue Datum besprechen. Warum, willst du doch mit?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja Nicky, es wäre mir eine willkommene Abwechslung, ich würde gerne mit euch mitfahren."

_Ich muss Gil Grissom aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen! Das ist die beste Möglichkeit und 4 Wochen in Florida tut sicher einiges dazu._

„Hey schau nicht so traurig, die 4 Wochen werden super werden.", versuchte Nick sie aufzumuntern.

Sara arbeitete die ganze Nacht an ihren Beweisen. Sie war froh, dass sie Grissom nicht über dem Weg lief. Sie war froh, als sie den Fall nach der Nacht zum Abschluss bringen konnte. Sie saß gerade im Aufenthaltsraum und schaute sich das Urlaubsprospekt an. _Key West, das wird sicher gut. Bis jetzt war ich ja nur in Los Angeles am Strand surfen. Urlaub, hatte ich auch schon ewig nicht mehr. Schön, dass ich vier Wochen mit den zwei Jungs verbringen kann. Sie wissen gar nicht was für ein großen Gefallen sie mir tun._

Sara bemerkte nicht, dass Grissom den Raum betreten hat.

„Willst du in Urlaub fahren?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, ich fliege mit Nick und Greg nach Key West zum surfen.", antwortete sie.

Warum sie darauf geantwortet hatte, wusste sie selber nicht, es geht Grissom nichts an wann und wo sie Urlaub machte.

„Ich wusste nicht dass du surfen kannst.", sagte Grissom erstaunt.

„Grissom auch wenn es dich nichts angeht, weißt du einiges nicht über mich und das ist auch gut so.", sagte sie barsch.

„Wie du meinst, Sara. Übrigens müssen wir zu einer Leiche im den Canyon, ich wollte dich gerade holen.", sagte er in einem eisigen Ton.

„Warum muss _ich_ mit dir fahren? Greg, Nick, Catherine und Warrick sind auch noch da.", maulte sie.

„Alle arbeiten noch an einem Fall, du bist die Einzige die denn Fall schon abgeschlossen hat.", gab er zurück.

Sara seufzte auf. Sie hatte keine Lust ausgerechnet heute mit Grissom an einem Fall zu arbeiten.

„Sara ich habe auch keine große Lust mit dir zusammen an dem Fall zu arbeiten, aber es muss nun mal sein.

„Na ja wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, muss es wohl so sein.", sagte sie ärgerlich und griff nach ihrer CSI-Weste und ging mit Grissom zum Wagen.

Auf der Fahrt zum Tatort schwiegen sich Beide an.

_Toll jetzt muss ich nach der Blamage von gestern auch noch mit Grissom zusammen arbeiten._

_Mit Sara zusammen zu arbeiten ist im Moment die Hölle, sie kocht ja regelrecht vor Wut._

Als sie am Canyon angekommen waren lag die Leiche unterhalb eines Felsvorsprungs.

„Hm sieht nicht gut aus, wenn wir jetzt auf die Spezialeinheit warten, sind die meisten Beweise verloren.", sagte Sara nachdenklich.

„Aber ich denke dann musst du runter klettern, du bist die leichtere von uns beiden.", Grissom lächelte Sara an.

_Man wenn sein Grinsen mich doch nicht so verwirren würde._

„Ok dann lass uns mal anfangen.", Sara zog ihre Jacke und ihre Weste aus und ließ sich von Grissom sichern.

Grissom holte das Seil und die nötige Ausrüstung aus dem Auto und begann Sara zu sichern.

_Warum nur zittere ich so, wenn ich Sara anfasse. Ich sichere sie doch nur. Sie fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Sie ist echt wunderschön. Reiß dich zusammen Gil, sie ist nur eine Kollegin, nichts weiter._

_Oh man jede Berührung von ihm ist echt schlimm. Wenn es doch nur wie damals in San Fransisco wäre. Damals hat er mich geküsst und mich in seine Arme gezogen. Wenn ich mich doch nur endlich von ihm lösen könnte. _

„Ok Sara, jetzt bist du gesichert. Sei trotzdem bitte vorsichtig wenn du runterkletterst.", sagte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich wo runterklettere. Hast du alles kontrolliert?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung!", sagte er und nickte.

„Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit mich loszuwerden, falls du das Bedürfnis hast.", Sara grinste ihn an.

„Sara bitte konzentriere dich auf das Absteigen und mach nicht so dumme Scherze.", gab Grissom erschrocken zurück.

Aber Sara hörte Grissom schon nicht mehr, sie hatte sich schon daran gemacht runter zu klettern. Die Leiche lag in ca. 10m Tiefe.

Was weder Grissom noch Sara mitbekamen, weil sie sich viel zu sehr auf den abstieg konzentrierten, war, das das Seil zu reißen begann. Als Sara ca. 4m nach unten geklettert war, begann das Seil plötzlich immer mehr nachzugeben. Es hatte sich in der Tiefe zwischen ihr und Grissom an einem Stein weiter aufgerieben.

Grissom bemerkte als erster, das was nicht stimmte mit dem Seil. Er versuchte Sara etwas zuzurufen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht hören. Sie hatte auch keinen Halt sich irgendwo festzuhalten oder sich ranzustellen.

Dann geschah das unvermeidliche und Grissom musste mit ansehen, wie Sara über 6m in die Tiefe stürzte und schrie.

„SARAA!!", schrie Grissom panisch.

Aber sie konnte keine Antwort geben, zumindest konnte Grissom oben sicher nichts hören. Grissom rief voller Panik den Notruf an und erklärte, was sich ereignet hatte. Danach rief er sofort Catherine im Labor an.

„Willows!", meldete sie sich.

„Catherine, Gil hier, Sara ist abgestürzt, ich weiß nicht wie schwer sie verletzt ist, oder ob sie überhaupt noch lebt. Bitte kommt sofort in den Canyon."

„Gott Gil, was ist passiert? War sie nicht richtig gesichert?", fragte Cath panisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht Cath, ich denke das Seil war nicht mehr in Ordnung. Wenn sie tot ist, ist es meine Schuld, ich war der Meinung das Seil sei in Ordnung!", sagte er schuldbewusst.

„Bleib jetzt ganz ruhig Gil, wir sind unterwegs.", sagte sie und Grissom hörte wie die Autotüren schlugen und ein Auto startete.

„Ok bis gleich Cath, und bitte beeilt euch.", sagte er und legte auf.

_Oh Gott Sara, was ist ihr passiert, hoffentlich lebt sie noch. Verdammt ich dachte ich hätte das Seil kontrolliert. Es ist meine Schuld wenn sie tot ist! Gott bitte lass sie bitte leben._

Grissom hatte sich in Windeseile gesichert und machte sich an den Abstieg zu Sara. Immer wieder rief er ihren Namen, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Ein paar Mal rutschte er selber ab, weil er zu schnell war. Er riss sich sein Bein an der Felswand auf. Aber es störte ihn nicht, er wollte nur zu Sara, er hoffte sie würde noch leben. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass aus dieser Höhe sie noch so viel Glück hatte. Panik überkam ihn und er wurde wieder unvorsichtig. _Gil nimm dich jetzt zusammen, es nützt Sara nichts, wenn du auch noch da unten liegst._

Als er unten angekommen war, fühlte er sofort den Puls von Sara, sie hatte Puls. _Gott sei Dank sie lebt, aber sie ist schwer verletzt. Verdammt, das ist alles meine Schuld!_

„Sara, kannst du mich hören? Sara, Honey, drücke meine Hand, wenn du mich hörst.", Grissom hatte Sara's Hand genommen und strich ihr sanft über den verletzten Handrücken.

Sara stöhnte auf. Sie kam langsam zu sich.

„Griss…. was.. was ist passiert?", stöhnte sie leise auf.

„Sara, du bist abgestürzt, das Seil ist gerissen, bitte bleibe ruhig liegen. Hilfe ist unterwegs.", sagte er und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

„Bitte gehe nicht, lass mich nicht alleine!", wimmerte Sara vor Schmerzen.

_Sie muss sehr starke Schmerzen haben. Es ist alles meine Schuld, hoffentlich hat sie keine inneren Verletzungen. Wo zur Hölle bleibt die Spezialeinheit." _

Grissom spürte, dass Sara wieder ohnmächtig zu werden drohte.

„Sara bleib hier, nicht wegtreten. Hörst du mich Sara Sidle?", er schlug ihr sanft auf die Wange, als sie drohte wieder wegzutreten.

„Griss… ich… ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen!", sagte sie voller Panik.

_Oh nein, sie wird doch nicht… nein ganz ruhig bleiben Gil. Hoffentlich hat sie sich nicht das Rückrat gebrochen._

„Ganz ruhig Sara, du bist verletzt, das wird schon wieder!", sagte er, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sara nickte nur, sie war irgendwie zu müde um wach zu bleiben. Doch sie zwang sich dazu.

_Ich bin so müde und habe solche Schmerzen. Warum kann ich nicht einfach schlafen, dann habe ich auch keine Schmerzen. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, wenn ich ein wenig schlafe, bis der Notarzt kommt._

„Sara, hör mir zu, nicht einschlafen. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du abstürzt.", Grissom war den Tränen nahe, er fühlte sich so schuldig.

Er hatte Angst um Sara, dass sie zu stark verletzt war und nicht überleben würde.

„Ist schon gut Grissom, natürlich war es nicht deine Schuld, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen!", sagte sie matt.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sara nickte nur, ihr liefen nun die Tränen die Wangen herunter.

„Hey ganz ruhig Sara, das wird schon wieder. Du weißt doch, einen CSI kann so schnell nichts umhauen. Und dich erst recht nicht!", lächelte er.

_Gott wie ich es liebe wenn er lächelt. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. _Das war das letzte was sie dachte, bevor sie wieder wegdriftete.

Grissom versuchte vergeblich sie bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Er hatte große Angst um sie. Als endlich die Spezialeinheit mit einem Hubschrauber auftauchte, war er etwas erleichtert.

Catherine und der Rest von dem Team waren auch schon längst angekommen. Geschockt und machtlos sahen sie der Rettungsaktion von Sara zu. Grissom wurde mit einer Trage auf dem Landweg gerettet. Er war ja zum Glück nicht so schwer verletzt wie Sara.

„Grissom ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Catherine, als er oben ankam.

„Ja Catherine mir geht es so weit gut, ein paar kleinere Schrammen am Bein.", antwortet er ihr.

„Was ist mit Sara Griss?", Warrick sah Grissom panisch an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie war noch mal kurz bei Bewusstsein, sie hat gesagt, sie könne ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen.", sagte er leise.

„Oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Grissom was ist denn passiert?", fragte Nick nun.

„Das Seil an dem Sara gesichert war, ist gerissen. Sie ist 6m in die Tiefe gefallen."

„Oh mein Gott, hatte sie denn einen Helm auf und war gesichert?", fragte Greg.

„Sicher Greg, meinst du ich lass sie ohne dass sie abgesichert ist runterklettern. Außerdem wäre sie nie so verantwortungslos ohne auf die Sicherheit zu achten, so etwas zu tun.", gab Grissom matt zurück.

„Gil wir fahren dir ins Krankenhaus nach.", sagte Catherine, als Gil in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde.

Grissom dachte immer nur an Sara. _Warum habe ich nicht darauf bestanden auf die Spezialeinheit zu warten. Ich bin schuld, dass sie abgestürzt ist._

**... TBC **_  
_


	2. Kapitel 2

**Danke Kira, für das FB. Habe ein weiteres Kapitel, vielleicht findet sich der eine oder andere Leser noch!**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Grissom musste über Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben. Er hatte Verletzungen am Arm und am Bein, die vermutlich Narben hinterlassen würden. Aber das war ihm egal**, d**enn Sara war schwer verletzt.

Sara war gelähmt. Die Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt. Durch den Absturz hatte sich ein Hämatom am Rücken gebildet, das auf die Wirbelsäule drückte. Sie würde nicht eher wieder laufen können, bis sich das Hämatom zurückgebildet hatte. Aber wann das sein würde, konnten selbst die Ärzte nicht sagen. Es könnte Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder laufen konnte. Aber das war nicht die einzige Verletzung, die sie hatte. Sie hatte sich fast das gesamte Bein vom Unterschenkel bis zur Hüfte aufgerissen. Oberhalb des Auges klaffte ebenfalls eine große Wunde, die genäht werden musste. Die kleineren Abschürfungen, die sie an ihrem restlichen Körper hatte, waren zum Glück nicht so schlimm.

Grissom wollte Sara nicht besuchen, er gab sich die Schuld daran, dass sie gelähmt war. Er konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara hatte die Nachricht, dass sie gelähmt war, mit einem großen Schock aufgenommen. Sie versank in Selbstmitleid.

_Kein Wunder, dass Grissom mich nicht besuchen kommt. Er will mit einem Krüppel, wie ich es bin nichts zu tun haben._

Es waren seit dem Unfall 5 Wochen vergangen, inzwischen war sie schon wieder zwei Wochen zu Hause und ließ sich immer mehr gehen. Sie lehnte jegliche Therapie oder Reha ab. Sie wurde nicht damit fertig, dass sie ihren Job nicht mehr ausüben konnte. Zudem glaubte sie, es wollte keiner mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, da sie ja jetzt gelähmt war. Aber sie irrte sich. Nick und Greg besuchten sie jeden Tag. Aber auch sie konnten Sara nicht helfen. Sie wollte sich einfach nicht helfen lassen.

„Sara komm schon, du musst doch etwas zum Aufbau deiner Rückenmuskulatur tun.", sagte Nick eines Tages zu ihr.

„Nick lass mich in Ruhe. Für was soll ich meine doofe Rückenmuskulatur aufbauen, wenn ich eh nicht mehr laufen kann.", schnauzte sie ihn an.

„Verdammt Sara, lass dich doch nicht so hängen. Du weißt, was der Arzt gesagt hat, dass du wieder laufen kannst. Du musst nur auch etwas dazu beitragen. Da Hämatom verschwindet nicht von alleine.", Nick war nun auch wütend geworden.

„Ja ich weiß, ihr wollte alle mit einem Krüppel, wie ich es bin, nichts zu tun haben.", gab sie zynisch zurück.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt!", sagte Nick.

„Ach ja und warum lässt sich unser lieber Chef nicht mehr bei mir blicken. Seit 5 Wochen ruft er nicht einmal an und fragt, wie es mir geht. Nennst du das nichts!", fauchte sie.

„Sara du weißt wie gerne ich dich habe, aber es ist besser, ich gehe jetzt, bevor ich noch etwas sage, was mir leidtut. Außerdem fängt die Schicht gleich an."

Nick gab Sara einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

_Oh man Sara, du verscheuchst auch jeden, dem etwas an dir liegt. Aber warum ruft denn Grissom nicht mal an. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es ihm geht. Ist er mir böse, weil ich abgestürzt bin. Oder ist es, weil ich nicht laufen kann._

Sara war mal wieder total in Selbstmitleid verflossen und war der Meinung, dass sie alles alleine schaffte. So versuchte sie eines Tages, gerade als Nick gegangen war, sich vom Rollstuhl aus auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Sie wusste, dass sie es ohne Hilfe nicht schaffte. Aber Sara Sidle war ja stur.

Als sie mehrmals vergeblich versuchte sich vom Rollstuhl aus in den Stuhl hoch zu hieven, war sie ganz schön ermüdet. Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf. Vor lauter Wut hatte sie ihr tragbares Telefon auf den Tisch geschmissen. Aber vom Rollstuhl aus kam sie nicht ran und es war ihre einzige Verbindung nach draußen.

Sie versuchte es vergeblich. Als sie es noch einmal versuchte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht. Sie krallte sich an der Tischdecke vom Tisch fest, aber es half nichts. Sie kippte mit samt dem Stuhl und Rollstuhl um. Sara stöhnte auf, als der Stuhl ihr auf den Kopf fiel, und blieb eine Zeit lang bewusstlos liegen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war es draußen schon dunkel. Sara erkannte im Dunkeln, dass ihr Telfon vor ihr lag und blinkte. Es hatte womöglich jemand angerufen und auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Sie versuchte an das Telefon ranzukommen, aber ihr Kopf schmerzte zu sehr. Als sie es geschafft hatte, drückte sie eine Kurzwahl. Sie wusste nicht, welche Nummer es war. Es war ihr auch egal, Hauptsache jemand kam und half ihr. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, aber kaum hatte sie die Nummer gedrückt, verlor sie schon wieder das Bewusstsein.

„Grissom", meldete sich die Stimme am anderen Ende.

Grissom wunderte, warum sich keiner meldete. Er schaute auf das Display seines Handys. Es zeigte die Nummer von Saras Wohnung an.

„Sara, was ist los?"

Keine Antwort. Grissom wurde es mulmig zumute.

„Sara bist du es, ist etwas passiert. Bitte rede doch mit mir!", schrie er fast vor Angst ins Telefon.

Aber es kam keine Antwort, nur ein leichtes Schmerzhaftes stöhnen.

„Gott Sara, bleib, wo du bist, ich bin gleich bei dir.", sagte Grissom und legte auch schon auf.

Er suchte Nick, von dem er wusste, dass er erst vor einer Stunde bei Sara gewesen war.

„Nick, Sara hat mich gerade angerufen. Aber sie hat nichts gesagt, ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt.", sagte er, als er Nick gefunden hatte.

„Das ist seltsam, als ich gegangen bin, war alles in Ordnung. Sie war nur wie immer. Verbittert und voller Selbstmitleid.", sagte er.

„Meinst du, sie hat sich etwas angetan?", fragte Grissom Nick.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, so schlimm, wie es auch ist, aber das Leben würde sie sich nie nehmen! Dazu liebt sie es viel zu sehr!", sagte Nick.

„Gut, aber trotzdem muss etwas passiert sein. Ich fahre zu ihr. Ich melde mich dann Nick.", sagte er und wollte gehen.

„Griss!", rief ihm Nick hinterher.

„Ja, was ist denn noch?", fragte er gereizt.

„Du brauchst doch auch einen Schlüssel, um in die Wohnung zu kommen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie dir aufmachen kann. Denn im Rollstuhl kommt sie nicht an die Klinke.", sagte er und gab Grissom den Schlüssel.

„Ach so, ja danke, bis später!"

Grissom fuhr so schnell er konnte zu Saras Wohnung. Als er die Tür aufschloss, fand er die Wohnung im Dunklen vor. Er machte sofort Licht und sah Sara am Boden liegen.

„Oh Gott Sara, was ist passiert? Was machst du denn für Sachen?", Grissom war regelrecht zu ihr gestürzt und hob ihren Rollstuhl auf und den Stuhl von ihr runter.

Sara, die inzwischen das Bewusstsein wieder hatte, war froh, dass endlich jemand gekommen war.

„Grissom, was bin ich froh, dass du da bist. Habe ich dich angerufen? Ich wollte nur mein Telefon vom Tisch holen und musste dazu auf den Stuhl, ich habe wohl dann das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin umgekippt und der Stuhl ist mir direkt auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich muss auch kurz ohnmächtig geworden sein.", sie langte sich an die Schläfe und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

„Oh Sara, was tust du denn auch? Du hast mir einen wahnsinnigen Schrecken eingejagt!", sagte er und strich ihr sanft über ihre Schläfe.

_Oh das tut so gut, wenn er mich berührt. Oh man ich kann das nicht, bitte lass mich wieder los Grissom._

Doch Grissom dachte nicht daran.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt erst einmal ins Bett und heute Nacht bleibe ihr bei dir! Und Sara, ich will nichts hören, du stures kleines Ding.", sagte er liebevoll.

„Ok ich sage ja schon nichts mehr.", sagte sie erschöpft.

Sara war zu müde, um zu widersprechen. Sie wollte einfach nur noch in ihr Bett und schlafen.

_Bin ich froh, dass ihr nicht Schlimmeres passiert ist. Es reicht schon so. Sie wirkt so hilflos und zerbrechlich. _

„Sara hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich neben dich lege?"

„Nein, schon ok, tut mir leid, aber ich bin so müde, ich möchte einfach nur noch schlafen.", sagte sie und war schon eingeschlafen.

Grissom musste schmunzeln, als Sara sich wie eine Katze einrollte und ruhig und friedlich einschlief. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Sara seufzte im Schlaf leicht auf und mummelte sich in ihre Decke.

_Sie ist so süß und so schön. Gil du darfst nicht so denken. Sie kann sich nicht wehren, sie war nur froh, dass ihr jemand geholfen hat. Es wäre egal gewesen, ob es Nick oder Greg gewesen wäre. Morgen werde ich ihr ein Vorschlag machen, ihr zu helfen. Schließlich bin ich schuld, dass sie nicht mehr laufen kann. Ich hoffe nur sie macht mit, ach was, sie wird dazu genötigt. So kann es mit ihr nicht weitergehen. Sie wird wieder laufen können, es wird hart, aber gemeinsam könnten wir es schaffen._ Er hatte Sara vorsichtig in den Arm genommen. _Sie fühlt sich so gut an. Ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall helfen, das bin ich ihr schuldig. _Mit diesen Gedanken schlief auch Grissom nach einer Weile ein.

In der Nacht wurde Grissom plötzlich von einem Schreien geweckt. Er wusste zuerst nicht, wo er war, dann erinnerte er sich daran und spürte Sara neben ihn, die einen Albtraum hatte. Sara schrie immer wieder die Worte „Bitte halt mich fest, ich stürze ab!" _Sie träumt vom Absturz, ich bin schuld, dass sie sich damit quält. Das geht sicher schon wochenlang. Arme Sara. _Grissom nahm sie wieder vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Hey ganz ruhig, ich bin ja da. Dir passiert nichts.", sagte er leise.

Sara schien sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Atem ging wieder regelmäßig. Gleich darauf war Grissom ebenfalls wieder eingeschlafen, er hielt Sara die ganze Nacht im Arm.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am Nächsten morgen wachte Sara auf und hörte in ihrer Küche etwas klappern. Als Erstes erschrak sie, dann erinnerte sie sich, dass ja Grissom heute Nacht bei ihr geschlafen hatte. _War das heute Nacht ein Traum, oder hat Grissom mich wirklich im Arm gehalten?_ Sara war etwas verwirrt, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn Grissom kam ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen geht es dir besser?", fragte er sie und stand vor ihrem Bett und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, ein wenig, aber mein Kopf tut immer noch weh!", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Lass mich mal schauen."

Grissom trat an das Bett und Sara hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet. Vorsichtig strich er ihr das Haar zurück und fuhr über die Stelle, wo ihr gestern, der Stuhl drauf gefallen war.

„Autsch.", rief Sara auf.

_Oh man Grissom bitte berühre mich nicht mehr, das ist ja schlimmer als ich in Erinnerung habe. Die Gefühle sind immer noch da, und noch heftiger als früher._

„Ich denke, du hast dir gestern eine heftige Beule eingefangen.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Hm ja kann sein, als mir der Stuhl auf den Kopf gefallen ist.", erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht, es wird Zeit zum Aufstehen. Danach werden wir beide mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen. Denn so kann das nicht weitergehen.", es war mehr eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

„Uhm ja von mir aus, ich weiß zwar nicht, was wir beide zu besprechen hätten, aber bitte.", sagte sie patzig.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Grissom Sara.

„Nein, danke, aus dem Bett in den Rollstuhl komme ich schon selber, ich bin nur ein halber Krüppel. Meine Arme und Oberkörper kann ich noch bewegen.", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

„Schon gut, ich wollte dir nur helfen.", sagte er und schob den Rollstuhl neben das Bett.

Sara hatte sich schnell in den Rollstuhl gehievt und fuhr ins Bad, ohne Grissom auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Als sie sich frisch gemacht hatte, kam sie ins Wohnzimmer. _Grissom hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, er hat frische Brötchen geholt und auch sonst mangelt es nicht an einem richtigen Frühstück. Ich habe ganz schön Hunger, habe gestern fast nichts gegessen._

Sara strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als sie den gedeckten Tisch sah. Sie aß seit langem Mal wieder mit richtigem Appetit.

Sie sprachen beide nicht viel, doch als sie beide fertig waren und Grissom abräumen wollte. Kam ihm Sara zuvor.

„Grissom das kann ich selbst machen, ich habe fast 6 Wochen für mich selber gesorgt, seit ich in diesem Ding hier sitze.", sagte sie aggressiv.

„Sara hör damit auf!", sagte Grissom ärgerlich.

„Mit was Grissom? Mich zu sehen, wie ich bin. Sieh mal richtig hin, ich bin gelähmt, ich bin ein Krüppel. Das ist das doch, warum du mich seit dem Unfall meidest.", funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

„Sara was soll das, du bist kein Krüppel, und deswegen habe ich dich auch nicht gemieden. Ich habe die Schuld daran, dass du abgestürzt bist, ich plage mich seit dem mit Schuldgefühlen rum und konnte dir nicht in die Augen sehen.", endete er wütend.

„Gil, du bist nicht daran schuld, hast du gedacht, ich gebe dir die Schuld an dem Unfall?", fragte sie ihn verblüfft.

Grissom sah sie an und nickte.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, das hätte jedem passieren können. Grissom keiner von uns hat seine Ausrüstung so gut in Schuss wie du. Du weißt doch selber, dass du darin sehr akribisch bist. Das mit dem Seil konntest du nicht wissen, du hast mich perfekt gesichert. Das Seil hatte ein Materialfehler! Wusstest du das denn nicht?"

„Doch das weiß ich, das haben schließlich die Ermittlungen ergeben.", gab er zur Antwort.

„Also dann hör auf, dir Schuldvorwürfe zu machen!", sagte Sara.

„Das kann ich nicht Sara, ich fühle mich eben dafür verantwortlich. Deswegen werde ich dir helfen, dass du wieder laufen kannst. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, dass du dich selbst zugrunde richtest. Du bist eine gute CSI, aber im Moment erkenne ich dich nicht wieder. Du lässt dich total hängen. Ich habe in einer guten Rehaklinik hier in der Nähe einen Termin für dich gemacht. Da fahren wir heute Mittag hin. Ich möchte keinen Widerspruch von dir hören, in einem halben Jahr, will ich dich wieder im Labor haben!", sagte er.

„Die können mir eh nicht helfen, aber wenn du dein Gewissen beruhigen willst, bitte!"

„Ok ich habe die nächsten beiden Tage Off-Night und dann haben wir Wochenende. Ich werde mich bei dir so lange einquartieren und wir werden arbeiten und zwar daran, dass du wieder laufen kannst. Du hast sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich auf deiner Couch nächtige die nächsten Tage!", grinste er.

Sara saß da und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. Irgendwie freute sie sich, die nächsten Tage mit Grissom zu verbringen.

_Hoffentlich habe ich sie, damit nicht überfordert. Aber ich möchte, dass sie wieder laufen kann. Egal ob ich schuld bin oder nicht, sie leidet viel zu sehr darunter._

_Oh man Grissom in meiner Wohnung. Was passiert denn noch alles, kann ich denn nicht davon verschont bleiben. Als ob es nicht schon schwer genug wäre. Naja aber vielleicht hilft mir die Reha ja wirklich._

„Ok einverstanden!", sagte Sara und lächelte.

Das erste Mal seit Langem fühlte sie sich wieder gut. Sie wollte es in Angriff nehmen, um wieder laufen zu können.

Am Nachmittag fuhren sie zur Rehaklinik. Als sie im Warteraum saßen, wurde Sara mulmig zumute.

_Was ist, wenn sie feststellen, dass ich nie mehr laufen kann und mein Leben lang gelähmt bleibe? Am liebsten würde ich jetzt weglaufen, wenn ich könnte. Sara das ist Ironie des Schicksals._

„Hey ganz ruhig, es wird schon gut gehen!", sagte Grissom und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Sara sagte nichts, sie schaute ihn nur etwas angstvoll an. Grissom gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ihre Hand.

„Sara, das wird schon alles gut gehen. Du wirst wieder laufen können! Das verspreche ich dir!", sagte Grissom, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Sara nickte nur. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde sie aufgerufen. Die Untersuchungen ergaben, dass sich das Hämatom nicht verkleinert hatte in der Zeit. Aber die Ärzte hatten gute Hoffnung dass Sara mit der richtigen Therapie bald wieder laufen konnte. Sie hatten ihr gleich volles Programm gegeben. Sie hatte jeden Tag ambulante Reha-Maßnahmen. Grissom wusste, dass Sara nicht in der Klinik bleiben wollte. Deswegen würde er die nächste Zeit sie jeden Tag zur Reha fahren. Er wollte das nicht tun, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, sondern, weil er Sara helfen wollte. Ihm lag mehr an Sara, als er zugeben wollte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Wochen vergingen und Sara hatte schwer an sich zu kämpfen. Eisern riss sie sich zusammen und machte jede noch so schwierige Übung. Ihr Kampfgeist hatte sich zurückgemeldet.

Als Grissom mal wieder von der Schicht direkt zu Sara kam und völlig ausgelaugt war**, ü**berraschte sie ihn damit, dass sie mit ihrem Rollstuhl viel besser zurechtkam. Sie hatte viel gelernt über ihr Gefährt, dass sie hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange begleitete.

„Hey, du bist ja fast schon ein Profi darin.", grinste Grissom sie an.

„Ja, es wird so langsam, obwohl ich hoffe, dass ich dieses Teil bald nicht mehr brauche!", sagte sie.

„Sara, es wird noch dauern, aber ich weiß du schaffst es!", sagte er.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, und in meinem Bett schlafen? Ich würde gerne hier ein wenig sauber machen und aufräumen!", Sara sah Grissom fragend an.

„Klar, mir ist es egal, Hauptsache ich kann irgendwo schlafen. War eine anstrengende Schicht heute Nacht.", gähnte er.

„Kein Problem, ich versuche leise zu sein!", sagte sie und lächelte.

_Oh man, wenn sie mich anlächelt, könnte ich sie glatt küssen. Nein Gil, Sara ist nur eine Kollegin, es ist ihr nicht fair gegenüber._

„Danke Sara, bis später!", sagte er und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, ich übernehme dein Seminar in San Fransisco in zwei Wochen!"

Sara stand wie angewurzelt da. Sie hatte ihr Seminar ganz vergessen. Sie sollte dort Vorträge halten.

„Ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", sagte sie tonlos.

Aber Grissom konnte sie schon nicht mehr hören, er hatte die Türe schon geschlossen.

_Zwei Wochen noch, dann ist es vorbei. Es hat mir gut getan, als er hier war. Naja was hast du erwartet Sara, dass er dir sagt, dass er dich liebt. Nicht Gil Grissom._

Die gute Laune, die sie über ihre Fortschritte hatte, hatte sich sehr schnell verflüchtigt. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich zu trösten, dass sie ja sicher irgendwann wieder laufen konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein paar Tage später schon, versuchte Sara in der Klinik zum ersten Mal wieder ihre Beine zu benutzen. Inzwischen hatte sie wieder ein wenig Gefühl in den Beinen. Es schmerzte und die Beine trugen sie nicht ganz so, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Doch sie gab nicht auf, sie versuchte es immer wieder. Wenn doch erfolglos, denn sie konnte, sich einfach nicht auf den Beinen halten. Sie konnte sich wohl mit ihren Armen abstützen, aber sie wollte, dass ihre Beine sie trugen.

Kraftlos sackte sie in den Armen des Physiotherapeuten zusammen und war den Tränen nahe. Grissom hatte alles beobachtet, als er sie abholte.

„Das war ja schon super, Sara. Du wirst sehen bald kannst du wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen."

„Du hast dich wohl ein wenig geirrt Grissom, ich konnte nicht auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen, ich habe mich mit meinen Armen abgestützt, weil mich meine Beine nicht getragen haben.", sagte sie wütend.

„Miss Sidle, ihr Freund hat recht. Seien sie nicht so ungeduldig mit sich selbst. Das braucht seine Zeit, sie standen heute für ein paar Sekunden auf ihren Beinen. Ihre Muskulatur muss sich erst wieder richtig aufbauen.", gab der Physiotherapeut dazwischen.

„Er hat recht Sara, geh nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht!", sagte Grissom.

„Bitte bringe mich nach Hause.", sagte sie nur.

Sara redete an diesem Tag nicht viel mit Grissom. Sie flüchtete sich wieder in das Selbstmitleid, wie kurz nach dem Unfall. _Warum kann er nicht einfach früher ins Labor fahren. Ich kann ihn heute einfach nicht ertragen. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Oh man ich will endlich wieder laufen können, ich will das verflixte Ding hier weghaben. _Sara hatte die Nase voll von dem Rollstuhl.

„Sara, willst du noch mal versuchen zu laufen?", fragte Grissom.

Er hatte gemerkt, dass Sara enttäuscht war. Er hatte fast jeden Tag nach der Reha ihr dabei geholfen noch mal alles zu wiederholen. Er wusste, wie ehrgeizig Sara war und er war amüsiert darüber, dass er sie doch so gut kannte.

„Würdest du mir helfen?", fragte sie etwas ungläubig.

„Sicher, sonst hätte ich dich nicht gefragt.", sagte er lachend.

„Ok, dann lass es uns versuchen."

„Gut, lege deine Arme um meinen Hals und dann versuche deine Beine auf den Boden zu stellen!", sagte Grissom.

Sara tat wie ihr geheißen. Als sie die Arme um Grissoms Nacken legte und er sie an der Hüfte packte, durchfuhr sie ein warmes Gefühl. _Oh nein, nicht jetzt Sara, Grissom will dir nur helfen, versuche ruhig zu bleiben._

_Gott fühlt sie sich gut an. Was ist nur los, die letzten Wochen hast du ihr so oft geholfen, aber so nah war ich ihr seit San Fransisco nicht mehr. Ich habe ganz vergessen, welche Gefühle das sind. Denk an Sara, denk daran, das sie versuchen will zu laufen._

Sara blickte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Grissom lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie die Beine auf den Boden gestellt hatte.

„Bist du bereit Kleines?", fragte er sie belustigt.

Er wusste sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er sie so nannte, damit wollte er ihr ihren Ehrgeiz ein wenig anstacheln.

„Ja, ich bin bereit und Grissom nenn mich nicht Kleines.", funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

Sara zog sich mit Kraft an Grissom hoch, doch sie konnte nicht auf ihren Beinen stehen. Grissom hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umkippte. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ sie sich kraftlos in den Rollstuhl zurücksinken.

„Bitte probieren wir es noch einmal.", sie sah Grissom bittend an.

„Sara, wir können das beliebig oft machen. Ich glaube ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du nicht so schnell aufgibst.", grinste er.

So versuchten sie es noch einige Male. Aber immer wieder musste Sara sich geschlagen geben. Enttäuscht ließ sie sich wieder mal in den Rollstuhl sinken.

„Sara, komm schon, du schaffst das. Du hast es eben schon länger ausgehalten.", sagte Grissom, als sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anschaute.

„Ok noch einmal, dann habe ich genug für heute. Meine Beine schmerzen und ich bin völlig fertig.", sagte sie müde.

„Dass deine Beine wehtun, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Das heißt, deine Muskulatur arbeitet wieder.", sagte er erfreut.

Ein letztes Mal schlang Sara ihre Arme um Grissoms Nacken und er zog sie vorsichtig hoch. Diesmal stand Sara, auch wenn etwas wackelig, aber sie stand und das ein paar Minuten lang.

„Grissom sieh doch, ich stehe, ich kann stehen!", rief sie überglücklich.

„Ja Sara, ich sehe es.", sagte er und lachte Sara an.

Instinktiv fiel Sara ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Grissom hielt sie fest, da sie zu kippen drohte. Beide sahen sich sekundenlang schweigend an. Die Luft war zum Zerreisen gespannt.

_Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt küssen. Sie ist einfach so unglaublich. Nein Gil, das tust du nicht, du würdest alles zerstören. Sie soll sich an jüngere Männer halten. Außerdem hat sie mir ja klar gemacht, was sie von mir hält._

_Was habe ich nur getan, ich habe Grissom geküsst. Oh nein Sara, du solltest aufpassen, was du tust. Aber es fühlt sich einfach nur so gut an. Nur ein Kuss, damit er weiß, wie dankbar ich ihm bin, dass er mir hilft._

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn jetzt küssen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sanft zog Grissom sie nun ebenfalls an sich ran und kurz darauf trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, mit dem beide nicht gerechnet hätten. Er brachte ihre ganzen Gefühle durcheinander.

_Grissom küsst mich, ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich liebe ihn immer noch und werde nie aufhören ihn zu lieben._

_Der Kuss fühlt sich so richtig an. Ich weiß, dass es sollte, nicht passieren dürfen, aber ich möchte sie einfach küssen._

Als sie sich nach dem intensiven Kuss, atemlos voneinander getrennt hatten, **s**ah Sara ihn lächelnd an.

„Danke dass du mir geholfen hast!", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder zurück in den Rollstuhl.

Grissom stand da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Habe ich gerne gemacht Sara, ich bin schließlich schuld daran, dass du im Rollstuhl sitzt.", erwiderte er.

_Sie hat mich nur geküsst, weil sie dankbar ist, weil ich ihr geholfen habe und ihr beistehe._

_Grissom hat den Kuss nur erwidert, weil er sich immer noch schuldig fühlt._

„Ich glaube ich sollte mich dann mal umziehen und ins Labor fahren.", sagte er und dreht sich um.

Sara war nicht böse, dass Grissom so reagiert hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Grissom nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Sie hatte ihm ja auch zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn nur aus Dankbarkeit geküsst hatte.

„Bis morgen früh Sara!", sagte Grissom und lächelte Sara an.

„Ja bis morgen Grissom, und ich hoffe, du hast eine ruhige Nacht!", sagte sie freundlich.

Ihr war aufgefallen, das Grissom nicht mehr frühzeitig ins Labor ging und auch keine unnötigen Überstunden mehr machte.

... TBC 


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich dachte ich poste die Story auch mal weiter. Vielleicht will ja jemand ein FB abgeben ;) .

**Kapitel 3**

Sie aß noch etwas und dann klingelte es an der Türe. Grissom hatte inzwischen veranlasst, einen weiteren Spion in die Türe einbauen zu lassen, so dass Sara auch im sitzen schauen konnte, wer an der Türe stand. Es war Greg, der vor der Türe stand. Freudig machte sie die Türe auf.

„Hey Greggo, schön, dass du da bist!", sagte sie.

„Hey Sara, ich dachte mir, da ich Off-Night habe, schaue ich bei dir vorbei. Habe auch ein paar DVD's mit gebracht.

„Oh Greg, das ist prima, aber ich denke, ich werde es nicht lange mehr schaffen. Stell dir vor, ich war heute zum ersten Mal auf meinen Beinen gestanden!", sagte sie freudig.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja fantastisch Sara. Grissom bewirkt ja wahre Wunder!", sagte er lachend.

Sara errötete leicht.

„Ja ich bin Grissom sehr dankbar dafür, dass er mir den Kopf gewaschen hat.", sagte sie und lachte.

„Sar, ich bin echt glücklich, noch vor einer Woche sahst du noch nicht so entspannt aus. Nick, Warrick und Catherine haben sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich gemacht, als sie das letzte Mal hier waren.", gab Greg zurück.

„Ach Greg, ich war wirklich nicht besonders gut drauf letzte Woche. Aber schön, so Freunde wie euch zu haben, die jede Woche mindestens einmal kommen um mich aufzumuntern.", sagte sie freudig.

„Oh Sara, was hat Grissom mit dir gemacht, du bist ja wie ausgewechselt. Unser Boss hat dich wohl mit irgendwas ziemlich beeindruckt.", grinste Greg.

„Lassen wir das mit Grissom, ich bin auch froh, ihn als Freund zu haben, sonst wäre ich heute noch nicht auf eigenen Beinen gestanden."

„Wie mit Grissom, Sara was läuft da zwischen euch?", fragte Greg verblüfft.

„Greg zwischen uns läuft gar nichts, aber ich habe ihn heute geküsst und er hat mein Kuss erwidert!", sagte sie und lächelte versonnen.

„Oh man, dich hat es ja übelst erwischt. Ich habe dich zwar noch nie verstanden warum es ausgerechnet Gil Grissom sein muss, aber zum glück muss ich ihn ja nicht lieben.", grinste er.

„Greg ich liebe Grissom nicht, ich bin ihm nur…"

„Dankbar ich weiß, und ich bin der Kaiser von China!", entgegnete er lachend.

„Ich gehe eben schnell duschen, bzw fahre duschen. Bin gleich wieder da. Du kannst ja schon mal den Film anmachen und es dir auf der Couch bequem machen.", grinste sie.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Gregory Sanders, unterstehe dich und folge mir ins Bad.", entgegnete sie lachend.

„Aber, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, Miss Sidle, wie duschst du dich?"

„Naja ich habe einen Spezial-Stuhl in der Dusche stehen und darauf kann ich mich setzen. Grissom hat mir eine Verlängerung für die Duschhalterung besorgt, so kann ich mich ohne Probleme duschen.", sagte sie und fuhr mit dem Rollstuhl ins Bad.

Sie hatte Grissom einiges zu verdanken. Wäre er nicht so stur geblieben, würde sie sicher immer noch in Selbstmitleid zerfließen.

Als sie später mit Greg zusammen auf der Couch saß, hatte sie wahnsinnige Schmerzen in den Beinen. Sie bat Greg ihr die Beine mit einem dafür vorgesehen Gel einzuschmieren. Das Gel tat bald seine Wirkung. Eine halbe Stunde später war Sara an Greg geschmiegt eingeschlafen. Greg konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Denn Sara hatte sich unbewusst im Schlaf auf der Couch eingerollt wie eine Katze.

_Jetzt fehlt nur noch dass sie anfängt zu schnurren. Hoffentlich kann sie bald wieder laufen, es ist schwer sie so verletzlich und hilflos zu sehen. Sara war immer diejenige, die Stark war._

Irgendwann schlief auch Greg ein. Als er nach einer Weile aufwachte, überlegte er was er machen sollte. Er überlegte nicht lange und trug Sara ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er ihren Rollstuhl noch neben das Bett gestellt hatte, ging er aus dem Schlafzimmer. Grissom kam gerade zur Tür rein und sah Greg aus dem Schlafzimmer von Sara kommen. Sara hatte ihm vor einem Monat einen Schlüssel gegeben, damit er sie nicht morgens aus dem Bett holte, wenn er von der Schicht kam. Heute aber war er schon früher dran, er hoffte dass Sara noch wach war. Eifersucht kam in Grissom wieder hoch. Er dachte an das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sara im Labor, als er ihr vorgeworfen hatte, sie würde mit dem halben Labor schlafen. Aber er bemühte sich klare Gedanken zu fassen.

„Hallo Grissom, ich.. ähm habe Sara gerade ins Bett getragen, sie ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen, als wir uns einen Film geschaut haben!", sagte Greg, der sah dass Grissom ihn durchdringend anblickte.

„Ist ok Greg, danke dir.", sagte er zu freundlich.

„Ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass sie heute Abend ziemliche Schmerzen in den Beinen gehabt hat. Ich denke doch das ist ein gutes Zeichen.", sagte Greg.

„Ja, auf jeden fall Greg. Hat dir Sara erzählt, dass sie heute gestanden hat?", fragte er ihn.

„Ja Sara hat es mir erzählt. Sie war total glücklich darüber. Ich freue mich so für sie!"

„ Aber sie hat noch einen langen Weg vor sich, bis sie wieder richtig laufen kann."

„Grissom, Sara schafft das. Wir müssen ihr nur weiterhin helfen. Sie verlässt sich auf uns, wir sind ihre Freunde.", sagte er.

„Greg ich denke da kann sie unbesorgt sein. Keiner von uns wird sie in Stich lassen, aber die meiste Arbeit leistet sie selber. Du hättest sie heute sehen müssen. Sie hat richtig gekämpft, dafür dass sie stehen kann.", sagte Grissom nachdenklich.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, aber Sara ist eine Kämpferin, ich weiß sie schafft das. Aber ich gehe jetzt mal lieber, sonst bin ich morgen nicht mehr fähig aufzustehen.", gähnte Greg.

„Ist ok Greg, Gute Nacht, wir sehen uns Morgen im Labor.", verabschiedete ihn Grissom

„Nacht Grissom und sage Sara noch liebe Grüße wenn sie morgen Früh aufwacht.", sagte Greg beim Abschied.

_Ich glaube ich habe Sara einfach nur falsch eingeschätzt. Sie ist einfach mit den Jungs nur befreundet. Wenn ich doch nur den Mut hätte ihr zu sagen, was ich für empfinde. Nein Gil lass sie in Ruhe, vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, sie würde sich an Greg oder Nick halten. Ich bin immerhin 15 Jahre älter als sie. _Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Grissom ein.

Ein paar Stunden später wurde er wach, weil er dachte er hätte Schreie gehört. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er geträumt hatte oder ob es Sara war. Er hatte ebenfalls wie Sara Albträume von dem Unfall. Immer wieder den gleichen. Er sah Sara abstürzen, Sara schrie seinen Namen, immer wieder. Aber er schaffte es nicht zu ihr zu kommen. Als er endlich bei ihr war, war es zu spät und sie war tot. Jedes Mal wachte Grissom schweißgebadet auf.

Jetzt hörte er wieder die Schreie, es war Sara aus dem Schlafzimmer. Grissom sprang von der Couch auf und lief zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Er versuchte Sara zu beruhigen, aber sie ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Er zögerte kurz, dann aber legte er sich neben sie ins Bett und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ganz ruhig Sara, ich bin da, ich lasse dich nicht alleine!", sagte er leise.

Sara wurde wach, zumindest ein wenig und murmelte irgendetwas was er nicht verstand und schmiegte sich an ihn und schlief wieder ein.

_Oh nein was macht sie denn? Ich sollte wieder raus auf die Couch gehen, aber es fühlt sich so gut an sie im Arm zu haben. Warum kann etwas das sich so gut anfühlt so falsch sein. _Grissom festigte seine Umarmung und schlief ebenfalls nach einer Weile ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Grissom durch das Geräusch von klapperndem Geschirr geweckt. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie gut es sich anfühlte als er Sara im Arm hatte. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo Sara das Geschirr aus der Spülmaschine räumte.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er als er in der Küche stand.

Sara schrak zusammen, als Grissom hinter ihr stand. Sie war völlig in Gedanken vertieft.

_Ich hatte heute Nacht schon wieder Albträume. Wann hört das endlich auf und zu allem Übel wache ich in Grissoms Arme auf. Als ob es nicht genug war, dass ich ihn gestern geküsst habe._

„Morgen Gil!", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„Seit wann bist du denn schon wach?"

„Seit ungefähr einer Stunde, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Hm ok, ich gehe mich dann mal duschen, wir müssen ja in einer Stunde schon wieder weg.", sagte er und wollte gerade aus der Küche gehen.

„Danke Gil!", sagte Sara leise, als er die Küche verlassen wollte.

Grissom aber hörte es, er dreht sich zu ihr um und sah in ein paar umwerfend braune Augen.

„Sara, ich kann mir vorstellen wie schlimm die Albträume sind, ich habe ebenfalls Albträume seit dem Unfall.", sagte er sanft.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, dass du bei mir schlafen musst. Das nächste Mal, weckst du mich einfach, dann geht das schon wieder.", sagte sie traurig.

„Sara ich habe es gerne gemacht! Ich habe dir versprochen ich stehe es mit dir durch und ich bin ein Mensch, der sein Wort hält!", sagte er lächelnd und ging unter die Dusche, bevor er noch auf den Gedanken kam sie zu küssen.

Die zwei Wochen vergingen viel zu schnell für Saras Geschmack. Sie wusste es bedeutete Abschied von Grissom. Grissom hatte die letzten beiden Tage schon frei gehabt um alles zu regeln. Nick und Greg würden sie regelmäßig zur Therapie fahren.

Sara machte große Fortschritte. Gestern hatte sie sogar schon ein paar Schritte gemacht. Zwar mit Hilfe des Physiotherapeuten, aber sie hatte allen Grund darauf stolz zu sein.

_Morgen geht Grissom, danach kommt er nicht wieder. Ich habe die letzten zwei Monate mit ihm genossen. Ohne ihn wäre ich längst nicht so weit gekommen. Wenn er in 5 Wochen wieder kommt, werde ich ohne Hilfe gehen können, zumindest ein paar Schritte. Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder im Labor bin, dann kann ich wenigstens mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Warum nur ist alles so hoffnungslos. Vor ein paar Wochen als er mich geküsst hat, dachte ich wirklich, er empfindet etwas für mich. Aber es sind vermutlich nur Schuldgefühle.._

„Sara kommst du?", fragte sie Grissom und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Grissom hatte gekocht und jetzt wollten sie sich gemeinsam noch auf der Couch einen Film ansehen.

„Ja, ich komme gleich.", rief sie ihm zu und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

Der Abend verlief angenehm und lustig. Sie sahen sich „Die purpurnen Flüsse" an. Anschließend diskutierten sie darüber wie viel Realität in so einem Film steckte. Sie redeten über so viele Sachen, auch über die Arbeit redeten sie. Sie merkten nicht, dass es draußen schon wieder hell wurde.

„Sara ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen, was ich dir angetan habe!", sagte Grissom dann.

„Gil was soll das? Was hast du mir angetan? Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen, weil es nichts zu verzeihen gibt. Und wenn du mir nur geholfen hast, weil du Schuldgefühle….."

„Nein Sara, ich habe dir nicht geholfen weil ich Schuldgefühle habe, sondern weil ich wollte dass du auf die Beine kommst. Ich habe dir geholfen, weil ich dich mag und weil du eine Freundin bist.", unterbrach er sie.

_Da hast du deine Antwort Sara, nicht die Schuldgefühle waren es, sondern, ich bin einfach eine Freundin, der er hilft. _Sara versuchte tapfer die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit dass du gehst, sonst verpasst du deinen Flieger noch! Du kannst ja mal, wenn du wieder in Vegas bist vorbeikommen! Viel spaß in San Fransisco", sie versuchte unbekümmert zu wirken.

„Sara was redest du da? Wenn ich von San Fransisco wiederkomme, machen wir weiter mit der Therapie. Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass wir so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben. Es tut mir leid, dass du jetzt erstmal alleine weitermachen musst, aber ich denke Nick und Greg werden dir sicher auch gut helfen.", sagte er.

Sara war über die Worte unendlich erleichtert. Jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen runter. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reisen.

Grissom zog sie sanft an sich ran und küsste sie zärtlich. Sara erwiderte den Kuss. Auch wenn sie im ersten Moment verblüfft darüber war, dass Grissom sie küsste.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Grissom ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Glaube was du willst Sara, aber ich werde ganz sicher wieder zu dir kommen. Ich habe immer noch deinen Schlüssel und ich bin es dir schuldig. Bis in 5 Wochen!", sagte er, stand auf und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus der Tür.

_Gott Gil, was hast du getan, du hast sie schon wieder geküsst. Egal was in 5 Wochen ist, ich werde ihr weiterhelfen, wie ich es versprochen habe, das bin ich ihr schuldig._

_Was hat er getan? Er hat mich geküsst und jetzt geht er einfach. _Sara war total verwirrt und wusste nicht was glauben sollte. _Naja er hat eben Schuldgefühle, dass er mich jetzt alleine lassen muss. Manchmal hasse ich ihn für diese Einstellung. _Aber eines wusste sie, er würde sein Versprechen halten und ihr weiterhin helfen. _Noch ist es nicht zu spät Sara, wenn er in 5 Wochen wieder kommt, werde ich ihm zeigen, dass ich immer noch was für ihn empfinde._

In den nächsten Tagen, hing Sara immer wieder den Gedanken zu Grissom hinterher. Sie hoffte immer noch, er würde sich mal melden. Aber nach weiteren zwei Wochen gab sie es auf und sie hatte nur noch Wut auf ihn. _Das ist Typisch Gil Grissom, so war es damals in San Fransisco auch. Er hat mich geküsst und ist verschwunden. Aber diesmal lieber Gil, wirst du mir nicht wehtun. Ich werde es auch ohne dich schaffen._

Mehr als zuvor steigerte sie sich in ihre Therapie. Immer wieder halfen Greg, Nick, Warrick und Catherine, ihr dabei zu gehen.

„Hey Sara, das geht ja schon wunderbar. Du hast dich in den letzten Wochen richtig gemacht.", sagte Catherine bewundernd.

Catherine wollte gerade Sara von der Therapie abholen und hatte ihr zugesehen, wie sie ihre Schritte machte.

„Ja Cath, stell dir vor, wenn ich Glück habe, brauche ich bald keinen Rollstuhl mehr!", sagte sie begeistert.

„Das ist ja fantastisch Sara, es wurde echt Zeit!", sagte sie freudig.

„Wollen wir noch etwas trinken gehen?", fragte Catherine sie.

„Ja warum eigentlich nicht, ich habe sowieso nichts vor und anrufen wird Grissom auch nicht!", sagte sie etwas enttäuscht.

„Hat er sich immer noch nicht bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Cath als sie im Restaurant saßen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Cath, hat er nicht! Ich muss sagen, am Anfang habe ich mich regelrecht vor das Telefon gesetzt, in der Hoffnung er würde anrufen. Aber mittlerweile habe ich es aufgegeben. Ich kann nicht mein Leben nach einem Gil Grissom einrichten und darauf warten, dass er mal in meinem Leben erscheint.", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Wow Gil lässt aber echt wieder einiges anbrennen. Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. Er hat sich so um dich gekümmert. So kenne selbst ich ihn nicht. Er ist pünktlich aus der Schicht und kam auch abends erst als die Schicht begonnen hat."

„Cath lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Irgendwann wird er wieder nach Vegas zurückkommen und mir helfen wollen. Aber dann brauche ich Gil Grissom nicht mehr!", lachte sie.

„Sara du wirst es schaffen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!", sagte Cath.

Auf einmal bekam Sara von hinten die Augen zu gehalten. Sara wusste nicht wer sie hier so „überfallen" sollte.

„Nicky, was machst du denn hier?", freute sie sich als er die Hände von ihren Augen genommen hatte.

„Ich habe gerade unseren Urlaub in zwei Wochen bestätigt! Und ich hoffe du kommst ohne Rollstuhl mit.", sagte Nick lachend.

„Uhm Nicky, ich denke nicht, dass ich mitkommen werde."

„Warum nicht Sara? Hast du Angst das Grissom zurückkommt und entdeckt, dass du Spaß hast und dich erholst?", versetzte er.

„Nick lass Grissom aus dem Spiel. Warum müsst ihr ihn immer wieder erwähnen. Ich möchte nicht mit in den Urlaub, weil ich nicht laufen kann, geschweige den surfen.", wütend starrte sie Nick an.

„Sara, wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du bis dahin mit Krücken laufen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass du eher auf den Surfbrett stehst als dass du laufen kannst.", gab Nick zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht Nicky, ich möchte ungern meine Reha unterbrechen und das gleich für 4 Wochen.", sagte sie unentschlossen.

„Ich verspreche dir, Greg und ich werden dir helfen dein Programm auch dort durch zu ziehen."

„Ok, aber ich komme nur mit, wenn ich dieses Ding hier zu Hause lasse. Ich werde an den Strand laufen!", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Na also, das ist unsere Sara, wie wir sie kennen.", gab Nick lachend zurück.

Tatsächlich gelang es Sara eine Woche später den Rollstuhl nur noch zeitweise zu benutzen. Oder bei langen Strecken, wenn das Laufen mit den Krücken zu viel wurde. Inzwischen hatte Grissom sich auch gemeldet, hatte sich erkundigt wie es ihr ging. Viel Persönliches hatten sie nicht ausgetauscht, doch hatte er Sara gesagt, dass er ihr bald wieder zurückkommen würde und mit ihr das Programm weiter zu führen.

_Es ist zwar nicht das, was ich mir gewünscht habe, aber besser als gar nichts. Aber lieber Gil, ich werde erstmal nicht da sein, wenn du kommst._

Sara hatte ihm nichts davon gesagt, dass sie den Rollstuhl fast nicht mehr brauchte, auch nicht, dass sie nach Key West flog. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nach seinem Seminar zu ihr kommen würde. Als es so weit war, dass Sara in den Urlaub flog hinterließ sie eine Nachricht für Grissom in ihrer Wohnung.

_**Bin mit Greg und Nick nach Key West in den Urlaub geflogen.**_

_**Komme doch nach! Würde mich freuen. Sara.**_

Außerdem schrieb sie ihm noch die genaue Adresse des exklusiven Hotels auf.

Sara war die letzte Woche noch mit Catherine shoppen gegangen. Sie hatte sich ein paar Klamotten gekauft. Sie hatte sich schon lange nichts mehr gegönnt. Außerdem war sie seit Jahren nicht mehr im Urlaub gewesen. Nur mal über das Wochenende mit Nick nach LA zum surfen.

Sie hatte sich zudem noch zwei Bikinis gegönnt. Cath hatte ihr versichert, dass sie nicht zu gewagt waren.

„Hey Kleine bist du startbereit?", fragte Nick als er sie abholte.

Warrick hatte sich angeboten die Drei zum Flughafen zu fahren. Er nahm Sara's Surfbrett und Greg, der hinter Nick war, nahm Sara's Taschen. Sara selbst, musste allerdings im Rollstuhl mitkommen. Ihr Arzt hatte sie eindringlich gebeten den Rollstuhl als Sicherheit mitzunehmen. Sara hatte sich widerstrebend daran gehalten und nahm den Rollstuhl mit.

Als sie ein paar Stunden später auf Key West in Florida ankamen, war Sara ganz aus dem Häuschen. Das Hotel war sehr schön und hatte alles an Luxus was man sich wünschen konnte. Sie hatten es Greg zu verdanken. Einem Freund aus dem College gehörte das Hotel und sie hatten das Glück nur wenig dafür zu bezahlen.

„Das ist ja traumhaft hier!", sagte Sara begeistert.

Greg und Nick hatten zusammen ein Zimmer und Sara hatte auch ein eigenes Zimmer.

„Seid ihr mir böse, wenn wir gleich mal an den Strand gehen? Ich will unbedingt ans Meer!", Sara war voller Enthusiasmus.

„Klar, gehen wir gleich an den Strand, ich will doch schauen, dass wir ein paar Mädels aufreisen!", grinste Greg.

Sara und die Jungs zogen sich schnell um und Sara entschied sich für die Krücken um an den Strand zu gehen. Als sie am Strand angekommen waren, war Sara ganz schön außer Puste. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie ließ sich in den Sand fallen und genoss die Sonne.

Aber das nächste Problem war für sie schon vorprogrammiert. Noch konnte Sara nur ein paar Schritte ohne Gehilfen laufen. Sie konnte aber auch nicht mit Krücken ins Meer wandern. Ihre Stimmung verschlechterte sich schlagartig.

„Wollen wir mal ne Runde schwimmen gehen?", fragte Nick die anderen Beiden.

„Ja nichts lieber als das, ich brauche eine Abkühlung, bei den ganzen Frauen hier!", lachte Greg und sah bewusst Sara an.

„Geht ihr nur mal schwimmen und lasst mich Krüppel hier.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Sara, was ist los? Meinst du, wir lassen dich einfach so hier sitzen?", Nick sah sie lächelnd an.

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, sie hatte sich am Ende doch so auf den Urlaub gefreut, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie noch viel zu arbeiten hatte, bis sie alleine laufen konnte und dass sie vermutlich nicht surfen konnte.

„Nein Sara, wir lassen dich sicher nicht einfach hier sitzen, wir sind hier zusammen und gehen auch gemeinsam schwimmen.", sagte Greg und nahm Sara auf die Arme.

„Greg was tust du da?", fragte Sara schockiert.

„Ganz einfach, ich nehme dich mit ins Wasser, oder willst du lieber kriechen?", lachte er.

„Ihr seid echt ganz schön verrückt!", lachte Sara glücklich.

„Nein Sara, wir sind nur deine Freunde und Freunde halten zusammen!", sagte Nick nun.

„Danke, ihr seid die Besten!", sagte sie und gab Greg einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann zog sie Nick ran und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

„Oh man, dass ich das noch erleben darf, ich bekomme von Sara einen Kuss. Das glaubt mir in Vegas keiner!", scherzte Greg.

„Nur nicht übertreiben Greggo!", lachte Sara.

Als sie im Wasser waren, ließ Greg sie runter und Sara konnte Stehen. Sie konnte sich jederzeit an Greg oder Nick festhalten. Sie schwamm vorsichtig ein paar Züge. Dann konnte sie nichts mehr halten. Sie fühlte sich das erste Mal seit dem Unfall wieder so richtig frei. Sie konnte ohne Hilfe einfach schwimmen. Das Bewegen der Beine war im Wasser wesentlich besser als sonst. Zum Glück hatte sich ihre Armmuskulatur gut aufgebaut, dass sie alles mit den Armen ausgleichen konnte.

„Sara ich denke wir sollten deine Therapie im Wasser machen. Wenn es dir leichter fällt im Wasser, wäre das doch wesentlich besser.", Nick hatte sie beobachtet und kam auf die Idee.

„Ja, du hast recht Nick, das wäre wirklich besser. Ich beneide euch, dass ihr surfen gehen könnt. Habt ihr euch schon erkundigt, wo man hier gut surfen kann?", fragte Sara interessiert.

„Nein noch nicht, aber das wollten wir gleich machen. An der Rezeption sagten sie, der Typ, der die Tretboote vermietet wüsste bescheid.", erwiderte Greg.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Meer, bis Nick Sara auf die Arme nahm und wieder raustrug. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Tretbootverleih um den Mann anzutreffen, der ihnen Informationen über gute Stellen zum surfen geben konnte.

„Hallo, ich bin Nick das sind Sara und Greg. An der Rezeption haben sie uns gesagt, sie wüssten bescheid, wo man gute Plätze zum Surfen findet.", Nick hatte den blonden Mann angesprochen.

„Hallo, ich bin Ryan. Richtig ich kenne sehr gute Plätze zum surfen. Wollt ihr denn alle Surfen?", fragte er und sah Sara die mit Krücken da stand an.

„Nein, ich leider nicht, ich denke ich brauche noch ein wenig, bis ich wieder auf einem Brett stehen kann.", lachte Sara.

Der Mann war ihr sympathisch. Er hatte irgendetwas, das Sara faszinierte. Er war zwar gar nicht ihr Typ, er war ca. 1,85m groß, schlank und hatte dunkelblondes, fast braunes Haar. Seine gebräunte Haut ließ darauf schließen, dass er entweder sehr viel surfte oder viel Zeit im Freien verbrachte. Die dunkelbraunen Augen kamen ihr bekannt vor, aber Sara dachte sich nicht viel dabei.

„Was ist passiert? Ein Unfall?", fragte Ryan sie.

„Ja ein Unfall.", antwortete sie abschneidend.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er noch mehr Fragen stellte. Ryan schien an ihrer Haltung zu spüren, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch später ein paar Plätze zeigen. Ich wollte sowieso ein wenig surfen gehen!", sagte Ryan freundlich.

„Ja, das wäre prima!", sagten Nick und Greg wie aus einem Mund.

Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie wäre sicher genauso voller Freude gewesen wie die Beiden.

„Kommst du auch mit?", fragte Ryan sie.

„Nein es ist glaube ich besser, wenn ich hier im Hotel bleibe!", sagte Sara mit dem Blick auf ihre Beine.

„Naja, ich könnte dir einen Sport-Rollstuhl beschaffen. Damit kannst du auch im Sand dich gut fortbewegen.", antwortete ihr Ryan.

„Oh Sara, bitte komme mit, ich weiß es ist schwer für dich mit ansehen zu müssen, wenn wir surfen, aber ich verspreche dir auch, wir werden deine Therapie aufnehmen im Meer!", bettelte Nick geradewegs.

„Ok Nicky, ich komme mit. Ist sicher besser, als den ganzen Tag im Hotel rumzulungern!", lachte sie.

„Danke Sar, finde ich großartig!", sagte er und umarmte seine Freundin stürmisch.

„Aber musst du nicht hier arbeiten?", fragte Greg interessiert.

„Nein, der Verleih gehört einem Freund, ich helfe ihm nur aus, wenn ich mal in Florida bin.", sagte er lachend.

„Ok und wann wollen wir los?", fragte Nick

„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns heute Mittag um 13Uhr an der Rezeption.", gab Ryan zurück.

„Ok dann bis heute Mittag.", verabschiedeten sich die drei von Ryan.

… **TBC**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sie staunten mittags nicht schlecht, als Ryan sie zu einem Kleinbus führte. Er hatte für Sara einen Sport-Rollstuhl besorgt. Sie fuhren ca. eine halbe Stunde zu einer kleinen Bucht.

Das war optimal um zu surfen. Die Wellen waren großartig und der Strand menschenleer.

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn hier!", sagte Greg.

„Ja, in der Nähe des Hotels gibt es noch so eine Bucht, die ist ein wenig schöner, aber die ist heute und morgen geschlossen, weil dort morgen Abend eine Beach Party veranstaltet wird.", sagte Ryan.

„Dann könnten wir ja dann übermorgen dort hin. Dann haben wir es nicht so weit zum Hotel zurück und müssen dich nicht immer mit den Auto belästigen.", gab Nick zurück.

„Ach das macht nichts, wenn ich sowieso surfen gehe, könnt ihr gerne mitkommen. Mit ein paar Leuten, die auch aus Vegas kommen, macht es mehr Spaß.", sagte er lachend.

Sie hatten sich auf der Fahrt unterhalten und rausgefunden dass Ryan in Vegas lebte. Er war Polizist im LVPD, doch die drei CSI's kannten ihn nicht. Aber in Sara hatte sich der CSI Instinkt gemeldet und sie hatte Brass eine SMS geschickt, sie kannte zwar nur seinen Vornamen, aber sie hoffte, Brass konnte etwas über einen Polizist namens Ryan rausfinden. Aber leider erfuhr sie nichts von Brass. Es war schwierig nur mit dem Vornamen.

„Na hast du gerade deine Beziehungen spielen lassen?", fragte Ryan, als er vom Wasser kam und sich neben Sara setzte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sara scheinheilig.

„Na ja ich habe schon viel vom CSI gehört und ich denke mir mal, dass ihr mir gegenüber skeptisch eingestellt seid.", lachte er.

Irgendwas störte Sara an ihm, aber sie wusste nicht was es war. Vielleicht, dass er sie ertappt hatte bei ihrem Tun und ihren Gedanken. _Ich habe noch nicht einmal Nick und Greg etwas davon erzählt. Der Mann ist mir unheimlich. _

Zum Glück kamen Greg und Nick aus dem Wasser und Nick verwickelte Ryan in ein Gespräch. Eine Weile später war es Zeit für Saras Übungen. Nick trug sie ins Wasser und dort begannen sie mit den Bewegungen. Es fiel Sara viel leichter im Wasser ohne Hilfe zu gehen.

In den folgenden Tagen waren sie immer wieder an dieser Bucht. Sara sah den Drei sehnsüchtig beim surfen zu. Sie wünschte sich so sehr auch endlich surfen zu können.

Sie hatten sich mittlerweile mit Ryan angefreundet. Heute zeigte er ihnen die Bucht nahe dem Hotel. Sara ging auf Krücken mit. Sie war froh, dass es gut klappte.

Sara hatte Grissom nicht völlig vergessen. Sie genoss zwar den Urlaub mit ihren Freunden, doch wusste sie, dass Grissom in den nächsten Tagen von dem Seminar zurückkommen würde. _Irgendwie hoffe ich ja, dass er nachkommt. Aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Jetzt wo ich Abstand zu ihm habe und hier bin, glaube ich nicht mehr daran, dass er kommt. Was will er auch hier. Er nimmt sonst auch nie Urlaub und wird ganz sicher nicht nur wegen mir hierher kommen. Eigentlich war ich schon etwas zu naiv die Nachricht ihm zu hinterlassen._

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie Ryan eines Tages, als sie wieder mal am Strand saßen und den anderen beim Surfen zu schaute.

„Ein Unfall bei der Arbeit. Ich bin in Vegas im Canyon abgestürzt!", antwortete sie.

„Oh ja davon habe ich gehört. Dein Kollege hatte dich nicht richtig gesichert, oder?", fragte er sie.

„Nein, Grissom konnte nichts dazu. Das Seil ist gerissen, es war ein Materialfehler!", verteidigte Sara Grissom vehement.

„Es war dieser Dr. Gil Grissom, der Entomologe, der dich abgeseilt hat?", Ryan war verblüfft.

„Ja, warum fragst du?"

„Na ja ich habe ihn schon kennen gelernt und kann mir sicher nicht vorstellen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er ist immer ziemlich genau bei der Arbeit! Das sieht man mal wieder, was Gerüchte so ausmachen.", sagte Ryan.

„Ja Grissom ist immer ziemlich genau und perfekt. Manchmal zu perfekt!", lachte sie.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich mit Ryan ganz gut angefreundet und auch wenn er mit ihr flirtete, fand sie ihn ganz sympathisch. Sara musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ebenfalls mit ihm flirtete. Und als er sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm heute Abend ausgehen würde, sagte sie spontan zu. _Es ist mir völlig egal wo Grissom ist oder nicht. Er hat mir gegenüber sowieso nur Schuldgefühle, daher kann ich gut auf ihn verzichten._

Sara und Ryan unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile anregend. Bis Greg kam und sie an ihre Stunden erinnerte.

„Setzt du deine Therapie hier fort?", fragte Ryan neugierig.

„Ja, die Jungs haben mich überredet, dass ich mitkomme und eigentlich habe ich gehofft es wirklich so weit zu bringen, dass ich auch surfen kann.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Ich kann dir helfen. Vertrau mir, ich habe eine Ausbildung als Physiotherapeut gemacht, bevor ich zur Polizei ging. Wenn du mich lässt, garantiere ich dir, dass du in 4 Tagen auf dem Surfbrett stehst. Oder noch besser du läufst von der Bucht hier bis zum Hotel ohne Gehhilfen!", sagte er und lächelte Sara an.

„Du hast was?", fragten Sara und Greg verblüfft.

„Nicky, hast du das gehört? Ryan hat Physiotherapie studiert.", gab Greg zu verlauten.

„Ja ich habe es mitbekommen. Ryan ich glaube du würdest Sara einen Riesengefallen tun damit!", sagte Nick.

„Na ja erst einmal abwarten, Sara hat mir noch keine Antwort gegeben.", gab Ryan zurück.

„Ja, sicher bin ich mit einverstanden.", gab Sara zurück.

„Na dann steh mal auf, wir gehen ins Wasser. Du wirst mich noch verfluchen, ich werde dich ganz schön triezen", sagte er lachend.

„Ich soll ins Wasser laufen?", fragte Sara irritiert.

„Sicher, ich trage dich sicher nicht zum Wasser, du hast zwei Beine und kannst laufen. Du musst dich nur bei mir abstützen, dann geht das schon."

Tatsächlich ging es recht gut. Sara knickte zwar immer wieder weg, aber Ryan hielt sie fest, so dass sie nicht umfiel.

Es war tatsächlich hart für Sara. Aber sie musste zugeben außer Grissom hatte ihr noch keiner so helfen können. Nick und Greg achteten nur darauf, dass sie ihre Übungen machte. Sie konnten es auch nicht anders machen, das sie nicht so bescheid wussten wie Grissom oder Ryan.

Sara stand am Fenster von ihrem Zimmer und dachte über Grissom und Ryan nach. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Entweder sie ließ sich hier und heute Abend mit Ryan ein oder sie gab Grissom noch mal die Chance, dass er seine Gefühle für sie erkannte.

_Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten ich bin in Ryan unsterblich verliebt, aber ich mag ihn. Es muss ja nicht gleich die große Liebe sein. Die große Liebe, die gibt es nur einmal und die hatte ich bei Gil Grissom. Aber Grissom kann nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen oder er hat gar keine weiteren Gefühle für mich._

Sara hatte sich zurecht gemacht. Sie machte sich mit ihren Krücken auf den Weg die Tür zu öffnen, da es gerade geklopft hatte.

_Schlecht sieht Ryan ja mal nicht aus, mit dem Anzug. Nick und Greg haben Recht, ich sollte einfach die Zeit hier genießen. _

Sara hängte sich bei Ryan ein, er stellte ihre Krücken schmunzelnd zurück ins Zimmer.

„Die brauchst du heute Abend nicht!", lachte er.

Sie hatten nur einen kurzen Fußweg zu einem Restaurant ganz in der Nähe. Sara genoss den Abend wirklich. Sich mit Ryan zu unterhalten machte ihr Spaß. Sie vergaß für den Abend völlig dass Gil Grissom überhaupt existierte.

„Wollen wir noch ein wenig am Strand entlang gehen?", fragte Ryan sie.

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht!", sagte Sara.

Sie wusste auf was Ryan hinauswollte, und sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. _Nein ich bin nicht in Ryan verliebt, er ist nett und sehr sympathisch, aber nichts für mich._

Als sie am Strand waren gingen sie eine paar Meter am Strand spazieren. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich über einiges.

„Darf ich dich eigentlich mal fragen, wie du mit Nachnamen heißt?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile.

„Klar, ich heiße Sidle, Eigentlich Thomas Ryan Sidle, aber ich habe vor Jahren schon meine Vornamen gewechselt, als ich noch bei meiner Pflegefamilie war!", sagte er.

Sara starrte Ryan nur an. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Jetzt du, wie heißt du mit Nachnamen?", fragte Ryan lächelnd.

Sara war sich nicht sicher. _Es kann unmöglich sein. Nein es kann nicht Tommy sein. Er lebt nicht mehr. Meine Pflegeeltern haben mir damals gesagt, dass er nicht mehr lebt. Es ist sicher nur ein Zufall dass er genauso heißt wie mein Bruder._

„Sara? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie, da sie abwesend war.

„Uhm ja. Also du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich heiße mit Nachnamen ebenfalls Sidle.", entgegnete Sara und hielt die Luft an.

Ryan konnte nicht glauben was sie da sagte.

„Bist du dir sicher, ich meine, du heißt wirklich Sidle? Sara Sidle?", wiederholte er nochmals.

„Ja ich bin mir sicher Tommy!", sagte Sara.

Ryan sah sie entgeistert an.

„Sara, Klein-Sar? Ich glaube es nicht, du bist Sara, meine kleine Schwester? Deine Mutter heißt Laura Sidle?", so viele Fragen hatte Ryan, er war völlig verwirrt.

„Ja, Tommy, ich bin Klein-Sar. Und unsere Mutter wollte uns damals beschützen, mit dem was sie tat.", sagte Sara.

Ryan konnte es nicht glauben, er saß seiner kleinen Schwester gegenüber. Sara und Ryan waren nachdem ihre Mutter ins Gefängnis kam, getrennt worden. Sara war damals 13 und Ryan 17. Sie kamen zu verschiedenen Pflegeeltern und sie hatten sich seit dem nicht mehr gesehen.

Sara und Ryan umarmten sich beide herzlich. So lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen.

„Sara ich bin so froh, dass wir uns endlich gefunden haben. Ausgerechnet hier in Florida treffen wir uns."

„Tommy ich kann es nicht glauben. Weißt du dass ich all die Jahre versucht habe dich zu finden, aber leider ohne Erfolg!", sagte Sara den Tränen nahe.

„Hey Klein-Sar, nicht weinen, jetzt haben wir uns ja gefunden und so schnell lass ich dich nicht aus den Augen.", sagte Ryan und drückte Sara an sich.

Sie saßen noch stundenlang am Strand und unterhielten sich über ihr Leben und natürlich über ihre Familie. Tommy hatte es gut bei seinen Pflegeeltern. Sie hatten ihn ermöglicht aufs College zu gehen und auch sonst, hatten sie alles für ihn getan, was man sich von Eltern wünschen konnte. Sie hatten sogar Tommy geholfen Sara zu suchen, aber leider ohne Erfolg, die Adoptions-Agentur wollte ihnen nichts sagen. Verschwiegenheitspflicht hieß es damals.

Tommy erzählte ihr, dass er verlobt war, aber die Beziehung nicht gehalten hatte. Sara erzählte ihm von Grissom, was ihn schmunzeln lies.

„Weißt du was verrückt ist, Klein-Sar? Eigentlich wollte ich dir heute Abend sagen, dass es zwischen uns nicht klappen kann, da ich dich zwar unheimlich gerne mag, aber es einfach nicht mehr ist.", lachte Ryan.

„Nein, ist nicht wahr, genau das Gleiche wollte ich dir nämlich auch sagen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie ich es dir am besten sage!", grinste nun auch Sara.

„Oh man das ist echt unglaublich. Ich wusste dass wir uns sehr gut verstehen, aber du hast dich ganz schön verändert Schwesterchen, bist echt hübsch geworden!", sagte Ryan anerkennend.

„Danke, aber du bist ja auch nicht gerade hässlich!", lachte Sara.

„So und morgen, werden wir wieder daran arbeiten, damit du laufen kannst. Falls dein Grissom wirklich hier auftauchen sollte, wirst du ihm entgegenlaufen!", sagte Ryan ernst.

„Ich danke dir Ryan, mir liegt wirklich viel daran bald wieder laufen zu können!", Sara sah ihren Bruder dankend an.

Grissom hatte das Angebot, noch eine Woche in San Fransisco zu bleiben, um weitere Vorträge zu halten. Als sie dort erfuhren, dass es sich um den Entomologen Dr. Gilbert Grissom handelte, wollte die Universität es sich nicht entgehen lassen, dass er noch einige Vorträge hält. Grissom selber konnte es nicht abschlagen, es war ein verlockendes Angebot.

_Ich muss Sara erreichen, damit sie weiß, dass ich erst eine Woche später wieder nach Vegas komme. Ob sie an mich genauso denkt wie ich an sie? Sie fehlt mir, die letzten Wochen mit ihr waren trotz allem sehr schön. Ich habe viel über sie erfahren. _Grissom wählte die Nr. von Sara's Wohnung. Er dachte sich, dass sie sowieso zu Hause wäre. Wo sollte sie auch hin. Laufen konnte sie ja nicht und mit dem Rollstuhl wollte sie nicht aus dem Haus. Aber es ging nur ihr Anrufbeantworter an.

„_**Hey Sara, ich bin es Gil, wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe du machst gute Fortschritte. Uhm… ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich eine Woche länger in San Fransisco bleibe. Du kannst mich ja auf dem Handy zurückrufen wenn du willst! Also bis dann!"**_

Grissom legte etwas enttäuscht auf, er hätte gerne mit Sara gesprochen um zu wissen wie es ihr geht und um ihre Stimme zu hören. _Vielleicht ist sie einfach bei der Therapie. Sie wird schon ihren Anrufbeantworter abhören. Hoffentlich meldet sie sich mal._

Als Sara am nächsten Morgen die Neuigkeiten Nick und Greg erzählte, staunten die Beiden nicht schlecht. Als sie wieder am Strand waren und Sara fix und fertig im Sand lag, weil sie sich richtig reingehängt hatte in die Übungen, kam Nick auf die Sprache wegen ihrer Familie.

„Sara du hast nie etwas von einem Bruder oder überhaupt von deiner Familie erzählt. Warum nicht?", fragte Nick sie.

„Uhm Nick, sei mir nicht böse, aber meine Familiengeschichte ist nicht gerade das was man gerne erzählt!", sagte Sara niedergeschlagen.

„Sara ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Du kannst mir alles erzählen.", drängte Nick ein wenig.

„Nick es ist nicht ganz einfach.", sagte sie traurig.

„Was ist nicht ganz einfach?", Greg hatte das Gespräch der Beiden mitbekommen.

„Sara und Ryan's Familiengeschichte.", antwortete Nick.

„Ja Nick, Sara hat Recht, unsere Familie war nicht gerade das, was man sich wünscht.", kam Ryan ihr zur Hilfe.

„Aber Sar, meinst du nicht sie haben ein Recht es zu erfahren, schließlich sind es deine Freunde.", Ryan sah Sara ernst an.

„Also gut, aber ich warne euch vor, es ist nicht angenehm.", Sara sah Nick und Greg an, die nur nickten.

Sara holte tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen.

„Unser Vater war Alkoholiker. Er hatte des öfteren ein wenig zuviel. Irgendwann kam er auf die Idee sich an seiner Tochter zu vergreifen. Er hat mich geschlagen und mich missbraucht. Als es meine Mutter mitbekam, hielt sie es nicht aus und brachte meinen Vater um. Ryan und ich kamen jeweils zu anderen Pflegeeltern und haben uns seit dem Tag nicht mehr gesehen, bis hier auf Key West.", als Sara geendet hatte, standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen.

Es war ihr nicht leicht gewesen darüber zu reden.

„Ich habe immer wieder versucht unseren Vater davon abzubringen. Aber erfolglos ich steckte immer wieder Prügel ein.", sagte Ryan.

„Ja, aber das hat dich nicht davon abgehalten ihm immer wieder entgegenzutreten.", sagte Sara stolz.

„Sara, ich wollte es vermeiden, wollte ihn dazu bringen, dass er aufhört, aber ohne Erfolg!", antwortete Ryan.

Nick und Greg saßen völlig geschockt und sprachlos daneben und hörten sich die Geschichte an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sara.", brachte Greg raus.

„Es muss sehr schlimm für euch gewesen sein!", sagte Nick völlig geschockt.

„Ja, das war es Nicky, aber es ist vorbei, und das schon lange. Und jetzt lasst uns wieder Spaß haben!", sagte Sara und lächelte.

_Ich möchte daran nicht mehr denken, ein Kapitel in meinem Leben, auf das ich nicht gerade stolz bin. Außerdem geht es mir ja jetzt gut._

Sie waren jetzt schon eineinhalb Wochen auf Key West. Sara wurde immer sicherer im Laufen. Der Weg vom Strand zum Hotel war für sie kein Problem mehr. Genauso wie Ryan es ihr versichert hatte. Auch das Surfen ging nun wieder. Sara war glücklich darüber! Aber ein kleiner Schatten legte sich doch über ihre fröhliche Stimmung. Sie musste immer wieder an Grissom denken. _Eigentlich müsste das Seminar schon längst zu Ende sein. Jetzt kann ich wohl sicher sein, dass er nicht nachkommt. Ich hätte mich sehr gefreut. Warum kann ich eigentlich nicht ein klein wenig Glück haben was die Liebe betrifft. Wenn es nur nicht so hoffnungslos wäre mit Gil Grissom._

„Sara was ist los, woran denkst du wieder?", fragte Greg, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Nichts Greggo, alles in Ordnung!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Sie saßen alle im Restaurant zum Abendessen. Alle waren angespannt und müde, der Tag steckte ihnen in den Knochen. Sie waren heute zu einem besonderen Platz zum surfen gefahren. Sie waren mit dem Auto dorthin schon eine ganze Stunde unterwegs. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Sara war mehr als nur begeistert. Denn sie konnte endlich auf dem Surfbrett stehen. Auch wenn sie noch nicht richtig das Gleichgewicht halten konnte, ging es ganz gut. Wenigstens konnte sie ohne Hilfe ins Meer.

„Denkst du an Grissom?", hakte Greg noch einmal nach.

„Ja, Greg, damit du Ruhe gibst, ich denke an ihn.", sagte sie ärgerlicher als es gemeint war.

„Sara, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Aber du weißt doch wie Grissom ist. Meinst du wirklich er kommt hierher? Wohl eher nicht, denn er müsste schon längst hier sein, denn das Seminar ist doch schon seit ein paar Tagen vorbei. Süße ich will dir wirklich nicht die Hoffnungen nehmen, aber ich denke mir, dass du das selber schon längst rausgefunden hast.", sagte er ehrlich.

„Ich weiß Greg, ich weiß, dass ich ihn vergessen sollte, aber ich kann es eben nicht. Egal, ich genieße mit euch und meinem Bruder den wunderbaren Urlaub!", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom war noch immer in San Fransisco und ein wenig verwundert und enttäuscht dass Sara ihn nicht mehr angerufen hatte. _Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, sie anzurufen. Sie war sicher froh, dass sie mich nach den Wochen endlich los hatte. Gil mach dir nichts vor, der Kuss hatte ihr einfach nichts bedeutet. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, was ich für sie empfinde. Nein es ist so besser, vielleicht hat sie ja jemanden gefunden, der besser zu ihr passt. _Bei diesen Gedanken spürte Grissom die Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen.

Eine Weile später rief Cath bei ihm an, um sich zu erkundigen wie es bei ihm lief.

„Hallo Gil, was macht San Fransisco?", fragte Cath am Telefon.

„Catherine, schön dich zu hören. Hier läuft alles gut. Meine Vorträge kommen gut an.", gab er zurück.

„Das freut mich für dich. Na ja bei uns ist es glücklicherweise ruhig. Sonst wäre es ein Problem.", lachte Catherine.

„Warum Cath? Sind viele krank?", fragte Grissom verwundert.

„Nein Gil, Greg und Nick sind doch 4 Wochen auf Key West. Sie haben doch ihren ganzen Jahresurlaub dafür aufgespart.", sagte Cath.

„Ach und du und Warrick haltet also die Stellung!", lachte Grissom.

„Ja, wir haben auch Unterstützung von der Spätschicht. Das geht schon. Wie gesagt, die Verbrecher in Vegas scheinen sich wohl eine kleine Pause zu gönnen!", gab Cath lachend zurück.

„Das freut mich Catherine. Ich muss dann mal weiter. Bis in ein paar Tagen!", sagte Grissom.

„Ok Gil, dann noch viel Spaß. Bye!", gab Catherine zurück.

„Nick schau dir mal Sara an.", Greg konnte kaum die Augen von Sara wenden.

„Oh man, die Frau könnte einem um den Verstand bringen, wenn wir nicht ihre besten Freunde wären.", grinste Nick und musterte Sara, die auf dem Surfbrett stand von oben bis unten.

Greg nickte ihm zustimmend zu und stand mit offenem Mund da.

Sara stand auf dem Surfbrett und hatte heute auf die übliche Surferkleidung verzichtet. Sie hatte nur ihren Bikini an. Sara hatte sich in den letzten Tagen geändert. Nicht nur dass sie braungebrannt auf dem Surfbrett stand, sondern sie strahlte etwas aus, dass einige Männer sich nach ihr umdrehen lies. Den Bikini den sie trug war eigentlich nichts besonderes. Doch Nick und Greg waren sich einig, dass er ihr verdammt gut stand. Es war ein rot-brauner Bikini, dessen Oberteil im Nacken und am Rücken geschlossen wurde.

„Nick, Greg, was starrt ihr mich so an?", rief Sara vom Wasser aus.

„Sara hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, wie umwerfend du aussiehst!", sagte Greg, als sie neben ihr im Wasser aufgetaucht waren.

„Greggo versuchst du wieder mich anzubaggern?", lachte sie.

„Nein Sara im Ernst, du siehst echt umwerfend aus!", stimmte Nick Greg zu.

„Na ja unter der Dusche sahst du auch gut aus!", grinste Greg.

„Greggo, ich denke du hast nichts gesehen.", sagte sie gespielt empört.

„Uhm na ja einen kleinen Blick darf man doch wohl mal riskieren. Außerdem wärst du sicher sauer gewesen, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte!", lachte er.

Sara sah an sich runter und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. _Was die Jungs nur wieder haben. Ich sehe ganz normal aus._

„Aber ich muss den beiden Jungs zustimmen, du siehst echt total verändert aus, seit ein paar Tagen. Damit meine ich natürlich du hast dich sehr zum Vorteil verändert!", lachte Ryan.

„Na ja Brüderchen, seit ich wieder einigermaßen laufen kann, geht es mir auch ausgesprochen gut. Und so erholt war ich schon lange nicht mehr!", sagte sie freudig.

In den nächsten Tagen schaffte es Sara nur noch mit einer Krücke zu gehen. Für kurze Strecken, nahm sie gar keine Gehhilfe mehr. Nur wenn sie ins Wasser ging, legte sie eine Krücke nahe am Ufer ab, denn selbst so kleine Hügel im Sand machten ihr beim Laufen noch etwas Probleme.

Grissom war froh, dass das Seminar erfolgreich zu Ende gegangen war. Aber jetzt wollte er nur noch schnellstens zurück nach Las Vegas. Er musste Sara unbedingt wiedersehen. Er hatte ihr ja versprochen, die Therapie weiter zu machen. _Hoffentlich kann sie bald wieder laufen. Sie hat sich sicher sehr bemüht Fortschritte zu machen. Ob sie schon stehen kann, ohne sich festzuhalten?_

Grissom gingen während des Fluges viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er hatte Sara nicht mehr angerufen. Er wollte sie nicht belästigen. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie sicher angerufen. Er wollte jetzt mit ihr die Therapie zu Ende machen, dann würde er sie nur noch bei der Arbeit sehen.

Als er in Las Vegas ankam. Nahm er sich sofort ein Taxi zu Sara's Wohnung. Er überlegte kurz, ob er klingeln sollte, oder den Schlüssel benutzen sollte. Er entschloss sich für den Schlüssel zu benutzen. _Vielleicht schläft sie gerade, dann möchte ich sie nicht wecken._

Als Grissom in die Wohnung kam, wunderte er sich, warum die Jalousien runtergelassen waren. Denn auch wenn Sara sich hingelegt hätte, hätte sie in der Wohnung nicht dunkel gemacht. Er suchte in der Wohnung nach Sara. Als er sie nicht fand, wurde er unruhig. Das Telefon klingelte und Grissom schrak zusammen. Als nach ein paar Mal keiner ran ging schaltete sich der Anrufbeantworter an.

„_**Hallo Miss Sidle, ich wollte nur hören, ob sie schon wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück sind. Ich hoffe meine Tipps und Übungen haben ihnen geholfen ihre Beine besser zu bewegen. Bitte melden sie sich, wenn sie wieder zurück sind."**_

Es war der Physiotherapeut von Sara, der auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte. Grissom war verwirrt. _Sara ist im Urlaub? Seit wann macht Sara Urlaub, mit wem und wo? Sie hat doch seit Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr gemacht._

Grissom musste sich erst einmal setzen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass Sara im Urlaub war. Er musste Catherine anrufen, warum sie ihm nichts erzählt hatte.

„Hallo Catherine, hier Gil! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Sara im Urlaub ist?", begann er ohne Umschweife, als Catherine abgenommen hatte.

„Hallo Gil, auch schön dich zu hören! Warum sollte ich dir sagen, dass Sara Urlaub macht. Es gehört zu ihrer Therapie und es tut ihr gut! Wo bist du überhaupt?", fragte sie.

„Uhm.. ich bin bei ihr in der Wohnung und sie ist ziemlich verlassen. Wo ist sie Catherine?", fragte er nochmals.

„Gil, jetzt komm mal wieder runter, was ist denn los mit dir? Sara hat seit Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr gemacht. Sie ist mit Nick und Greg auf Key West in Florida. Außerdem wenn du in ihrer Wohnung bist, müsstest du eine Nachricht vorfinden, die Sara dir hinterlassen hat!", sagte sie lachend.

_Sie ist mit Nick und Greg im Urlaub. Hat sie doch etwas mit den Beiden oder mit einem von Beiden. Gott Gil, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, dass sie sich freut dich wieder zu sehen. _Grissom entdeckte die Nachricht auf dem Tisch, sie musste unter die Post geraten sein, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ok danke dir Cath!", sagte er und legte einfach auf.

Am anderen Ende war eine ziemlich verwirrte Catherine, weil Grissom einfach so aufgelegt hatte.

Grissom las die Nachricht und lächelte. _So egal bin ich ihr doch nicht, oder ist es nur deswegen, dass ich mit ihr die Therapie fortsetze. Egal, ich muss es riskieren, ich muss es wissen, was sie für mich empfindet. Ich muss zu ihr._

Grissom rief sofort am Flughafen an um den nächsten Flug nach Key West zu buchen. Er bekam aber erst am nächsten Morgen einen Flug. Er wusste, dass Ecklie sicher einen Aufstand probte, da er jetzt auch noch weg fuhr, aber das war ihm egal. _Ich muss noch mal ins Labor um Catherine Bescheid zu sagen. _Als Grissom im Labor ankam, begrüßte ihn Cath schon erwartungsvoll.

„Gut, dass du da bist, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann du hier erscheinst.", schmunzelte Catherine.

„Hey Griss, Wellcome back in Vegas, wir haben viel zu tun. Wir sind froh, dass du da bist.", sagte Warrick der dazugetreten war.

„Ich muss euch enttäuschen Warrick, aber ich fliege morgen nach Florida.", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Gil, das ist nicht dein Ernst, Ecklie reißt dir den Kopf ab!", sagte Catherine.

„Das ist mir egal Catherine, ich muss nach Key West.", sagte er durchdringend.

„Na mir soll es recht sein, Warrick und ich haben es die letzten eineinhalb Wochen auch geschafft.", grinste Catherine ihn an.

Auch Warrick hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Geht schon klar Gil, wir kommen schon zu Recht. Aber dir muss klar sein, dass du uns was schuldig bist!", lachte Warrick.

„Ja ja Warrick, ihr werdet schon nicht zu kurz kommen!", wehrte Grissom lachend ab.

„So, jetzt sollten wir uns aber an die Arbeit machen, mein Flug geht morgen früh um 5 Uhr, bis dahin sollten wir einiges geschafft haben!", sagte Grissom.

Grissom arbeitete den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht durch. Er fuhr nur früh morgens kurz nach Hause um zu duschen und ein paar Sachen einzupacken, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

Als er im Flugzeug saß, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Er hatte sich ein Zimmer im gleichen Hotel reservieren lassen und auch Nick wusste Bescheid, dass er kommen würde.

… **TBC**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Nick fand es besser, den anderen nicht zu sagen dass Grissom kommen würde. Sara hatte sich sehr verändert in der letzten Woche. Sie war ausgelassen und fröhlich geworden. Nichts mehr davon zu sehen, dass sie mal in Selbstmitleid versunken war. Er hoffte, dass Gil Grissom, wenn er morgen kam, ihr nicht wieder alles zerstören würde.

Als er den Anruf von Grissom bekam, wurde Greg schon misstrauisch, aber Nick konnte ihn beruhigen und sagen, dass es Warrick gewesen sei um in einem vergangenen Fall etwas nachzufragen. Danach gingen sie gemeinsam mit Ryan und Sara zum Strand um wie immer zu surfen.

„Hey Greggo, so langsam machst du dich!", lachte Sara, als Greg wieder mal vom Brett fiel.

„Uhm, na ja ich bin eben nicht so geübt wie du.", erwiderte er prustend, als er wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam.

„Na komm Greggo, siehst du ich gebe dir sogar die Hand, damit du wieder aufs Brett kommst!", lachte sie.

Sara saß auf dem Brett und reichte Greg die Hand. Der diese mit einem diabolischen Lächeln nahm und Sara direkt vom Surfbrett ins Wasser zog. Prustend und hustend tauchte sie neben Greg auf.

„Gregory Sanders, das wirst du mir büßen!"

„Oh nein nicht schon wieder Krieg zwischen Greg und Sara!", gab Nick lachend seinen Kommentar dazu.

„Warum, sind die beiden so schlimm?", fragte Ryan ahnungslos.

„Frag nicht, sieh selbst.", schüttelte Nick lachend den Kopf.

Sara hatte sich auf Gregs Surfbrett gestellt und blitze ihn mit ihren braunen Augen herausfordernd an.

„Na komm schon Greggo, steh auf, ich will mal sehen, wer von uns beiden das Gleichgewicht eher halten kann."

„Das ist unfair Sara, ich kann längst noch nicht so gut auf dem Brett stehen wie du.", gab Greg schmollend zurück.

„Du hast was vergessen, im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich vor ein paar Tagen erst wieder gelernt zu stehen. Also würde ich sagen Gleichstand!", lachte sie.

Greg stand widerwillig auf, es war nicht leicht zu zweit auf dem Brett zu stehen. Sara umfasste Gregs Oberarme und beide fingen an, zu versuchen, sich gegenseitig vom Surfbrett zu schmeißen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging Sara als Siegerin aus der kleinen Kappelei hervor.

„Na Greg, da solltest du aber noch ein wenig üben.", lachte sie schadenfroh.

„Es kann nicht jeder so perfekt sein wie Miss Sidle.", gab Greg missmutig zurück.

„Du hattest heute Mittag genug Zeit zu üben. Ich werde mir heute Mittag eine Auszeit gönnen und mir eine Massage und einen Friseur gönnen. Morgen werden wir unser Spielchen wiederholen!"

Sara sprang auf ihr Brett, dass Ryan gehalten hat und surfte zum Strand. Als sie ihre Krücke aufgehoben hatte, lächelte sie Greg noch mal aufmunternd zu und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte sich noch etwas ausruhen. Sara hatte sich einen Massage und Friseurtermin geben lassen. Ryan hatte ihr zu der Massage geraten, gerade wegen ihrer Beine.

Als sie sich alle am Abend wieder im Restaurant trafen, pfiff Greg anerkennend durch die Zähne, als er Sara sah.

„Wo bitte schön ist unsere Sara?", fragte er scherzhaft.

„Sara, bist du es wirklich?", auch Nick staunte nicht schlecht.

Ryan stand auf und grinste. Er kannte es von Sara aus Kindertagen, dass sie manchmal einfach eine winzige Veränderung brauchte um sich besser zu fühlen. Diese Veränderung waren ihre Haare. Sie trug sie um einiges kürzer und ihre Naturlocken kamen daher richtig zum Vorschein. Das Kleid das sie gewählt hatte, war nichts Besonderes. Ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid, das ihr bis kurz über die Knie ging. Es hatte allerdings einen gewagten Ausschnitt. Dadurch dass sie gut gebräunt war, sah es noch umwerfender aus, das zumindest meinte Greg.

„Sara also ich muss dir ein Kompliment machen, dir steht es viel besser, wenn du nicht so blass bist und die kürzeren, gelockten Haare sind auch hübscher, das macht dich fast zu einer normalen Frau!", sagte er grinsend.

„Was soll das heißen normal?", fragte Ryan irritiert.

„Na ja Sara ist für uns eher ein Kumpel als eine Frau. Wenn wir zusammen etwas trinken gehen, hat sie fast immer nur Jeans und Shirts an. Es ist ungewohnt Sara so zu sehen.", kommentierte Nick Gregs Aussage.

Sara stand da und fand das ganze recht belustigend. [i]_Die Jungs haben Recht, die Zeit hier hat mich jetzt schon verändert. Ich denke ich werde in Vegas das auch beibehalten außerhalb der Arbeit.[/i]_

„Schwesterchen mit ist aufgefallen, du hast überhaupt keine Krücken dabei.", gab Saras Bruder zu verlauten.

„Ja, Tommy, du hast Recht, ich habe beschlossen, die Krücke nehme ich nur noch wenn ich zum Strand gehe, da ich dann doch noch recht fertig bin nach dem surfen.", sagte sie lachend.

„Respekt Klein-Sar, dein Ehrgeiz ist wohl wieder völlig zurückgekehrt. So kenne ich dich Kleine!", bewunderte er sie.

„Danke Tommy, ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich viel freier ohne dieses Teil an meiner Seite."

Der Abend verlief sehr lustig. Sie gingen anschließend noch an die Bar und tanzen. Sara hatte etwas Angst zu tanzen, als Nick sie aufforderte, denn sie wusste nicht, ob ihre Beine das mitmachten.

„Sar, wenn es dir zu viel wird, können wir ja wieder aufhören, aber versuchen kannst du es ja mal.", munterte Nick sie auf.

„Ok Nicky, ich versuche es."

Nick führte sie zur Tanzfläche und es klappte sogar sehr gut. Mit Greg tanzte sie zu schnellere Lieder und sie vergaß völlig dass sie einen Unfall gehabt hatte, so viel Spaß machte es ihr wieder. Als sie dann mit ihrem Bruder tanzte, wurden aber ihre Beine schwer und sie beschloss es für heute sein zu lassen. Sie wollte es nicht übertreiben. Bald darauf beschlossen alle schlafen zu gehen. Sie wollten morgen eine außergewöhnliche Bucht zum surfen ausprobieren. Nick aber sagte, dass er morgen lieber im Hotel bleiben wollte. Er wollte einfach mal einen Tag zum relaxen, gab er vor. Aber er wusste dass Grissom morgen früh ankam und hatte ihm versprochen ihm vom Flughafen abzuholen.

Grissom landete gegen 11Uhr am nächsten Morgen in Key West. Er hatte zwar im Flugzeug ein wenig geschlafen. Aber war ziemlich geschafft vom Flug.

„Hey Grissom, wie war dein Flug?", begrüßte Nick ihn.

„Hey Nick, danke der Flug war angenehm, aber ich bin ziemlich erledigt.", antwortete Grissom.

„Greg und Sara sind noch nicht wieder von ihrem Ausflug zurück. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich ja erst einmal im Hotel frisch machen und etwas schlafen.", schlug Nick vor.

„Ja, das werde ich am besten machen, habe die ganze Nacht noch durchgearbeitet, damit ich Catherine und Warrick wenigstens ein bisschen Arbeit abnehmen konnte.", gab Grissom zu verlauten.

„Sind Warrick und Cath sehr eingespannt?", fragte Nick besorgt.

„Nein, die beiden schaffen das schon mit Hilfe der Spätschicht. Ich denke ich kann mich auf sie verlassen!", sagte Grissom.

Als sie ins Hotel kamen, checkte Grissom ein und ging auf sein Zimmer. Die ganze Zeit über musste er an Sara denken. [i]_Wie Sara es wohl aufnehmen wird, dass ich hier bin. Ob sie sich freut?[/i] _Mit den Gedanken triftete Grissom in den Schlaf, den er bitter nötig hatte.

Greg, Ryan und Sara waren wieder im Hotel zurück. Aber Nick hatte nichts verlauten lassen, das Grissom hier war.

„Nick kommst du mit runter zur Bucht, fragte Sara ihn nach dem Mittagessen."

„Nein, seid mir nicht böse, aber ich fühle mich nicht besonders, vielleicht komme ich später nach.", brachte er die Ausrede.

„Nick ist alles in Ordnung?", Sara sah ihren Freund besorgt an.

„Ja Sara alles ok, hatte nur wenig Schlaf in letzter Zeit.", lachte er.

„Ok dann erhole dich mal gut. Bis später Nicky!"

Zuerst absolvierte Sara mit Ryan ihr tägliches Pensum der Therapie, dann stand sie schon wieder auf dem Surfbrett. Sie liebte die Wellen, heute waren sie besonders groß. Mit Ryan und Greg zusammen gab sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Wobei sie und Ryan Greg immer wieder Tipps gaben, damit er besser das Gleichgewicht halten konnte auf dem Brett.

Sara dachte schon seit heute Morgen wieder an Grissom. ]_Es ist so schade, dass er nicht gekommen ist. Warum hat er sich nicht mal gemeldet. Eine SMS hätte doch gereicht um zu sagen, dass er nicht kommen wollte. Aber das ist wieder typisch Gil Grissom, er geht vermutlich wieder davon aus, dass ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht mir nachreist. Sara du bist schon echt doof, warum hast du ihm überhaupt eine Nachricht hinterlassen müssen._

Als Grissom aufwachte war es schon fast 4 Uhr. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass er den ganzen Mittag geschlafen hatte. Er rief Nick an, der ihm erzählte, dass die anderen an einem Strand, ganz in der Nähe des Hotels waren. Grissom zog sich um und traf sich ein paar Minuten später mit Nick an der Rezeption, damit er ihm den Strand zeigte.

„Sag mal Nick, ist es dir nicht zu blöd, jedes Mal so ein Riesending mitzuschleppen?", lachte er als Nick sein Surfbrett nebenher schleppte.

„Ach Grissom, ich denke du kannst das nicht verstehen, bist du eigentlich schon jemals gesurft?", Nick war neugierig, er konnte sich sein Chef nicht auf einem Surfbrett vorstellen.

Grissom schmunzelte vor sich hin.

„Sicher Nick, ich war mal ganz gut im surfen, als ich noch auf dem College war. Aber ich stand schon seit Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Surfbrett.", gab er zurück.

„Na ja dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass du es wieder tust, hier ist genau der richtige Platz.", lachte er.

„Nein, lieber nicht, ich denke das würde nicht gut gehen.", lachte er abwehrend.

„Hey Kleine, was hältst du davon, wenn du und Greg euren kleinen Wettkampf in die 2. Runde startet.", Ryan konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Sie lagen gerade alle 3 auf ihren Surfbrettern und machten eine Pause. Sie waren noch mal raus aufs Meer gepaddelt, sie wollten gleich zum Strand surfen und dann zurück ins Hotel gehen.

„Gut, dann machen wir das gleich mal, aber bitte lasst mich zuerst noch die nächste Welle mitnehmen, heute sind die Wellen total klasse.", lachte sie und stand auch schon auf ihrem Brett.

Grissom und Nick waren inzwischen auch schon an der Bucht angekommen. Nick ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Meer, so dass Grissom hinter ihm stand. Nick sah Sara gerade auf sich zu surfen und winkte ihr zu. Sara hatte Nick gesehen und winkte zurück. Sie hatte Grissom nicht erkannt. Sie vermutete, es war irgendjemand, der hier am Strand entweder schwimmen oder surfen wollte.

Grissom konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, als er Sara auf dem Surfbrett erkannte. Er hatte einen Moment gebraucht, doch als sie mit Nick redete, erkannte er sie an der Stimme. _Gott sie hat sich total verändert. So habe ich sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, nein eigentlich fast noch nie. Es war damals in San Fransisco, als ich sie kennen lernte. _Grissom stand wie gebannt am Strand und schaute Sara zu. _Sie kann stehen, sie hat unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht und sie sieht wunderschön aus. Gil reiß dich zusammen, das ist einfach nur Sara._

Er ging zu Nick, Sara hatte ihnen inzwischen den Rücken gekehrt und war wieder dabei zu Greg und Ryan zu paddeln. Erst als Sara bei den beiden war, bemerkte Grissom den anderen Mann. Ryan hielt das Brett fest, und Sara und Greg stellten sich hin. _Wer zur Hölle ist das? Das wird doch nicht etwa Sara's Freund sein. Ich bin doch nicht zu spät. Verdammt, ich hätte das Seminar nicht verlängern sollen._

„Na Greggo, bist du bereit wieder ins Wasser zu fallen?", stichelte Sara ihn.

„Ha, warte mal ab, wer gleich im Wasser liegt.", grinste Greg.

„Hey ihr zwei Kampfhähne, hört mal auf zu streiten. Ich will nicht ewig Bretthalter spielen.", unterbrach Ryan die beiden.

„Ach Tommylein, sei doch nicht gleich böse. Wir sind dir doch dankbar, dass du den Bretthalter spielst!", lachte sie und beugte sich zu Ryan runter um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Grissom beobachte das Szenario mit Argwohn. Er kochte fast vor Eifersucht. _Warum küsst sie den Typen denn und vor allem was macht sie mit Greg zusammen auf dem Brett. Jetzt fasst Greg sie auch noch an. Warum nur bin ich hierher gekommen? Sara scheint sich ja bestens zu amüsieren._

„Ok Greggo, bereit?", fragte Sara, als sie sich gegenseitig festhielten.

„Ja sicher, bereit, dass du ins Wasser fliegst Kleine!", lachte Greg.

Ryan ließ auf Kommando das Brett los und Greg und Sara versuchten sich auf dem Brett zu halten.

„Das ist ein kleiner Wettkampf zwischen Greg und Sara. Heute hat Greg seine Revanche, Sara hat es gestern geschafft, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und Greg ist im Wasser gelandet. Jetzt hat Greg seine Chance.", erklärte Nick dem irritierten Grissom.

„Ah ja, und dazu müssen sie so eng aneinander stehen. Und wer ist der Mann da im Wasser?", fragte Grissom argwöhnisch und voller Eifersucht.

Nick konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Er konnte erkennen, dass Grissom total eifersüchtig war. Aber Nick dachte sich, er sollte ruhig noch ein wenig leiden.

„Das ist Ryan, Sara mag ihn sehr gerne!", antwortete Nick möglichst belanglos.

Sara und Greg standen beide noch auf dem Brett. Aber auf einmal verlor Greg fast das Gleichgewicht. Er ruderte wild mit den Armen, aber kam wieder ruhig zum stehen auf dem Surfbrett. Es ging ein paar Minuten so weiter. Bis plötzlich Sara das Gleichgewicht verlor und genau in Ryans Richtung fiel, der sie lachend auffing.

„Yeah ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe Sara Sidle besiegt!", jubelte Greg.

„Hm Schwesterchen, da hast du dich aber ganz schön fallen lassen.", stichelte Ryan Sara.

„Uhm Mist, Greg ist wirklich verdammt gut geworden. Danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast!", gab sie grinsend zurück.

„Na, so eine schöne Frau in den Armen zu halten, dafür tut man doch fast alles.", lachte er und küsste seine Schwester auf die Wange.

Grissom beobachtete das Szenario auf dem Meer. Er wäre am liebsten explodiert. _Wer ist dieser Kerl, der sich so an Sara ranmacht. Und warum küssen sie sich ständig?_

„Na nur nicht übertreiben mit den Komplimenten, sonst bringst du mich noch in Verlegenheit.", lachte sie.

Als sie wieder auf ihrem Brett stand, umarmte sie Greg.

„Du hast gestern verdammt viel geübt. Respekt Greggo, das war eine super Leistung.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Danke Sara, ja ich habe mich bemüht. Aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam wieder zum Strand surfen.", sagte er.

Die Drei stiegen auf die Bretter und surften nach vorne. Sara klemmte sich ihr Brett unter den Arm und ging Richtung Ufer. Grissom konnte kaum die Augen von ihr lassen. _Wow Sara kann wieder laufen, das ist ja großartig. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie in so kurzer Zeit solche Fortschritte macht._

Am Ufer gab sie Ryan ihr Brett und nahm ihre Krücke auf und ging auf Nick zu.

„Hey Nicky, du hättest heute Morgen dabei sein müssen, du glaubst gar nicht wie genial die Wellen in der Bucht waren! Echt schade, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast, aber Ryan…."

Sara stockte, sie sah nun Grissom. _Was zur Hölle macht Grissom hier? _Sara war verwirrt.

„Hey Sara, ich sehe du hast dich gut erholt.", sagte er mit einer Spur von Sarkasmus.

„Hallo Grissom, ja, habe ich, hast du etwas dagegen? Ich kann ja nicht ewig warten, es war nun mal an der Zeit.", sagte sie irritiert.

Sara war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, das Grissom da war, hatte sie sehr geschockt. Es tat ihr weh, das was er gesagt hatte. Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, das war eindeutig zu viel für sie. Sie sank für einen Moment kraftlos zusammen. Ryan merkte es und kam ihr zu Hilfe, in dem er den Arm um sie legte.

„Danke Ryan.", lächelte sie ihren Bruder an.

„Nichts zu danken Kleine.", gab er zurück.

In Grissom brodelte es vor Eifersucht. _Warum geht er mit ihr so vertraut um? Sie kennen sich doch erst seit 2 Wochen, oder kannte sie ihn schon vorher und war deshalb mit nach Florida geflogen.[/i] _Es schmerzte ihn sehr, Sara, seine Sara, mit einem anderen Mann so innig zu sehen. _Gott was habe ich wieder gesagt, Gil du bist ein Riesenidiot, es scheint sie sehr verletzt zu haben._

_Was will Grissom hier? Warum muss er auch auftauchen, jetzt wo ich ihn vergessen wollte, taucht er einfach auf. Ich bin verletzt und wütend, dass er sich gerade einmal gemeldet hat in den ganzen 6 Wochen, die er weg war._

„Wollen wir auf unser Zimmer gehen?", wandte sie sich an Ryan.

Er nickte nur und Sara ging mit Ryan Arm in Arm zurück ins Hotel. Als Ryan sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, stellte er sie zur Rede.

„Sara was sollte das eben am Strand?", fragte er sie direkt.

„Entschuldige Ryan, aber ich fühle mich einfach nicht wohl. Weißt du die ganzen 2 Wochen habe ich auf Grissom gewartet und jetzt kommt er hierher und alles was ihm einfällt ist sarkastische Bemerkungen zu machen. Er hat nicht mal gefragt wie es mir geht. So was tut weh.", sagte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Sara, hast du nicht gesehen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir Geschwister sind?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Nein Ryan, das werde ich ihm heute Abend beim Essen sagen. Er hat sich 6 Wochen lang rar gemacht und dann taucht er einfach hier auf. Ich habe jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass er sich mal meldet, aber ich habe nicht mal eine SMS bekommen."

„Sara was ist los mit dir? Du hast dich von einer auf die andere Minute verändert und zwar so stark, dass du wieder zusammengebrochen bist. Du hast angefangen wieder zu hinken. Sara, das ist vorbei, du kannst laufen, das weißt du, du hast es dir selber die letzten Tage bewiesen. Du hast sogar gestern getanzt.", sagte er besorgt.

Sara seufzte leicht auf. _Was mit mir los ist, tja, wenn ich das selber so genau wüsste. Gil Grissom erscheint auf der Bildfläche und ich gehe wieder total auf Konfrontationskurs mit ihm. Ich sollte mich freundlich gegenüber ihm benehmen. Aber ich bin so verdammt wütend auf ihn._

„Weißt du ich habe wochenlang gekämpft, dass ich auf die Beine komme. Mein Wille war ihm entgegen zu laufen, wenn ich ihm begegne. Und jetzt wo ich es geschafft habe, bemerkt er es einfach nicht.", Sara liefen nun die Tränen, es tat ihr so weh, dass Grissom sie so behandelte.

Ryan nahm Sara liebevoll in den Arm und tröstete sie. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Weißt du, was ich am liebsten machen würde? Ich würde zu deinem Gil Grissom gehen und ihm sagen, was ich von ihm halte. Oder ihm einfach geradewegs eine reinhauen. Auch wenn ich nicht der Typ bin, der zu Gewalt neigt. Aber wenn er meiner kleinen Schwester so weh tut, dann sehe ich rot!", sagte er voller Rage.

„Oh ja Ryan mach das! Vielleicht kapiert er dann endlich mal, was er für ein Mist baut!", lachte Sara.

„Na also du kannst schon wieder lachen, das ist viel wert. Und heute Abend nimmst du bitte deine

Krücken mit, ich möchte nicht riskieren dass du noch mal umfällst.", sagte Ryan ernsthaft.

„Ok, großer Bruder, ich werde mich jetzt noch ein wenig hinlegen, ich bin ziemlich fertig.", sagte Sara.

„Gut Schwesterchen, ich hole dich dann um 8 Uhr ab zum Essen. Und lass dich nicht so runterziehen. Ich weiß du liebst ihn, aber es bringt nichts, wenn du dadurch wieder zusammenbrichst.", gab Ryan zurück.

„Tommy bitte, ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, ich möchte mich einfach noch ein wenig ausruhen.", sagte sie.

Als Ryan gegangen war, wollte Sara etwas schlafen, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Grissom. Sie wollte ihm heute Abend selbstsicher entgegentreten und hoffte, es gelang ihr.

Grissom saß in seinem Zimmer und verfluchte sich selber. _Man Gil, wie doof warst du eigentlich, statt Sara freundlich zu begrüßen und ihr zu sagen, dass du sie vermisst hast, brodelst du vor Eifersucht und tust ihr weh. Prima hast du das hinbekommen. Aber dieser Ryan ist mit ihr so vertraut, sie haben sicher etwas miteinander._

Grissom sah auf die Uhr, er hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Sie wollten heute alle gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Ryan dabei sein würde, trieb Grissoms schlechte Laune auf den Höhepunkt. _Ich muss mit Sara heute Abend reden, so kann es nicht weitergehen. _

Irgendwann hatte Sara dann doch noch ein wenig Schlaf gefunden, doch jetzt war sie noch blasser als vorhin. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl und ihre Beine gaben immer wieder nach. _Verdammt Sara, reiß dich zusammen, du kannst laufen, das hast du die letzten Tage mehr als einmal bewiesen. Am Besten ich dusche jetzt erst einmal und dann geht es mir sicher schon wieder etwas besser._ Das tat es dann auch, nach der Dusche und dem Vorsatz Gil Grissom heute Abend völlig emotionslos gegenüber zu treten.

Sie öffnete ihren Schrank und hatte auch gleich das passende gefunden, was sie anziehen wollte. Es war ein Top bestückt mit silbernen und schwarzen Pailletten, dazu einen schwarzen Hosenanzug und ihre silberfarbenen Sandaletten. Dezentes Make-Up rundete die Sache ab. Sie war froh, dass sie beim Friseur war, ihr gefielen die etwas kürzeren, gelockten Haare gut. _Sara du siehst gut aus und du wirst heute Abend deinen Spaß haben mit den Jungs. Mit oder ohne Gil Grissom._

Ryan klopfte um kurz vor Acht an Saras Tür.

„So gefällst du mir gut Schwesterherz! Siehst wieder besser aus als heute Mittag.", sagte Ryan und umarmte Sara.

Gerade als die Umarmung der Geschwister stattfand, kam aus der gegenüberliegenden Türe Gil Grissom mit Nick und Greg. Er sah Ryan an, als würde er ihn am liebsten in der Luft zerreisen.

„Du hast dich verändert, Sara.", bemerkte Grissom als er Sara von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ja habe ich Gil. Ich fühle mich so wohl, sonst hätte ich es nicht getan.", sagte sie leicht schroff.

Nick hatte Sara eine Krücke abgenommen, und sie hakte sich bei Ryan unter, gemeinsam gingen sie zum Restaurant am Strand, wo Ryan einen Tisch reserviert hatte.

„Man wenn das zwischen den beiden so weitergeht, drehe ich echt durch.", flüsterte Nick Greg zu.

„Oh ja, nicht nur du, ich gehe auch bald die Wände hoch. Jetzt ist er hier und benimmt sich wie der größte Trottel. Und Sara, ja was soll ich dazu sagen, Sara ist eben Sara. Schau sie dir an. Sie hat sich völlig runterziehen lassen.", sagte Nick ärgerlich.

Greg nickte nur zustimmend und machte sich seine Gedanken. Die letzten Tage war Sara völlig anders gewesen. Sie konnte laufen und war voller Enthusiasmus.

Im Restaurant saßen sich Grissom und Sara gegenüber. Neben Sara saß ihr Bruder und auf der anderen Seite Greg. Nick hatte sich Greg gegenüber gesetzt. Sara unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrem Bruder und Nick. Das Abendessen verlief ruhig. Sie blickte immer wieder zu Grissom und auch er schaute sie immer wieder an.

_Sie sieht so gut aus. Der Wahnsinn welche Fortschritte sie gemacht hat, ich wünschte ich wäre dabei gewesen._

Sara versuchte nun Grissom in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Grissom, wie ist es in San Fransisco gelaufen? Deine Vorträge kamen bestimmt gut an.", fragte Sara und lächelte Grissom an.

Bei der Frage hielten Nick als auch Greg den Atem an. Warum musste Sara jetzt mit Grissom reden. Wenn das mal gut ging.

„Ja die Vorträge sind bestens angekommen. Du kannst dir die Überraschung vorstellen, als ich auftauchte. Wo eigentlich Sara Sidle angekündigt war.", gab Grissom lachend zurück.

Greg und Nick atmeten erleichtert aus und Ryan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die Augen seiner Schwester anfingen zu leuchten, als die Antwort von Grissom kam.

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du für mich einspringst, ich meine du hättest ja vorher dort bescheid sagen können.", begann Sara zu fragen.

„Na ja dann hätte ich nicht die Gesichter von allen gesehen und mich darüber amüsieren können.", grinste er sie an. „Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich es vergessen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

_Es tut gut sich mit ihm einfach nur zu unterhalten, ohne den Sarkasmus. Dieses Lächeln ist einfach umwerfend. Nein Sara nicht schwach werden, er verletzt dich nur wieder._

„Oh Dr. Gil Grissom wird nachlässig!", gab Sara lachend zurück, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie auf einen wunden Punkt gestoßen war.

„Meinst du? Ich denke dafür gibt es andere Gründe, warum ich keine Zeit hatte und es vergessen hatte und ich glaube die kennst du nur zu gut!", fuhr Grissom sie an.

Sara, die gerade aufgestanden war um mit Ryan zu tanzen, starrte Grissom fassungslos an. Ryan war schon ein paar Schritte auf die Tanzfläche zugegangen. Sara wollte gerade ihren Stuhl nach hinten schieben, als sie blass wurde und ihre Beine nachgaben.

**..... TBC**


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6 **

Grissom war aufgesprungen und hatte sie gerade noch aufgefangen, bevor sie zu Boden ging. Ryan war sofort zur Stelle und wollte ebenfalls helfen. Doch Sara stand schon wieder und schüttelte sowohl Grissom als auch Ryan ab.

„Lasst mich bitte, ich möchte auf mein Zimmer!", sagte sie Leichenblass und wollte sich wegdrehen.

Das was Grissom gesagt hatte, hatte sie sehr tief getroffen. Sie hatte sicher ihm keinen Vorwurf machen wollen. _Was will dieser Idiot nur? Meint er wirklich ich wäre so undankbar und würde ihm die Schuld daran geben, dass er vergesslich geworden ist, nur weil er mir geholfen hat. Grissom kennt mich wirklich gar nicht._

„Sara, ich glaube wir sollten uns mal unterhalten.", Grissom hatte sie am Arm gepackt und sah sie durchdringend an.

Sara nickte nur, ihr war jetzt alles egal. Sie war einfach am Ende. Noch heute Morgen, war sie voller Energie und jetzt konnte sie kaum noch laufen. Gil hielt ihr die Krücken hin, doch Sara wehrte sie ab.

„Danke die brauche ich nicht!", sagte sie trotzig und ging schweigend neben Grissom her.

Sie liefen eine Weile am Strand entlang, bis Grissom die Stille durchbrach.

„Sara, was ist los mit dir? Warum hast du dich so verändert und wer ist dieser Ryan, warum ist er immer an deiner Seite?", fragte er sie.

„Grissom was willst du eigentlich hier? Seit du hier bist, bekomme ich nur deinen Sarkasmus zu spüren, du machst mich ständig fertig. Was habe ich dir getan? Warum musst du immer wieder mein Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn du auftauchst. Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich 6 Wochen lang darauf gewartet habe, dass du dich mal meldest. Ryan, Nick und Greg halten wenigsten zu mir. Ryan hat mir geholfen zu laufen, ich wollte DIR zeigen, dass ich es schaffe!"

„Sara…", Grissom war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Oh ja da ist es wieder, dieses Sara. Verdammt Grissom mach deinen Mund endlich auf und äußere dich dazu. Aber das kannst du ja nicht. Ich bin dir so was von egal, wie ich es schon immer für dich war. Ich weiß, dass du mir nur geholfen hast, weil dein Schuldgefühl zu groß war. Ryan ist mein Bruder und der Mensch, der mir am meisten bedeutet. Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung was Gefühle sind. Kannst du dir im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du weg warst. Ich habe jeden Tag gehofft, dass du etwas von dir hören lässt. Einen Anruf in 6 Wochen, das war alles. Ich habe alles dafür gegeben um wieder laufen zu können. Mein Bruder hat mir geholfen. Mein größter Wunsch war es, dir zu zeigen, dass ich den Willen und den Mut habe, es zu schaffen. Sie hin Gil Grissom ich kann es!", sagte Sara so wütend und stürzte blind vor Tränen und Schmerz, Richtung Pier davon.

„Sara, nicht, warte!", rief Grissom ihr hinterher.

Grissom rannte Sara hinterher. Sie war schon unterm Pier, als er sie endlich einholte.

„Sara, bitte hör mir zu, ich…."

Plötzlich knickte Grissom weg, er war in ein Sandloch getreten.

„Grissom", schrie Sara besorgt auf.

Sie hielt ihn instinktiv am Arm fest, doch sie war noch nicht so standfest, so dass Grissom, während er fiel, sie mit runterzog. Sara fiel auf einen Holzstamm und schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Sofort hatte Grissom Sara an sich ran gezogen, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Sara, ist alles in Ordnung? Ist dir was passiert. Gott Sara rede mit mir!", Grissom hatte Panik, in ihm kamen sofort die Bilder von dem Absturz wieder hoch.

„Grissom beruhige dich, mir geht es gut, ich bin nur auf einen Holzstamm gefallen.", sagte sie und musste plötzlich lachen.

„Oh Sara, bitte, mach mir nicht solche Angst.", sagte er mit zitternder und tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Gil, was ist nur los? Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin noch nicht wirklich so sicher auf den Beinen dass kannst du mir wohl nicht verübeln.", sagte sie leise.

Sie lagen immer noch im Sand unter dem Pier, die Laternen von oben spendeten ein klein wenig Licht, so dass sie etwas sehen konnten. Beide waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich an der Situation zu orientieren, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie fast aufeinander lagen, durch den Sturz.

„Gott Sara, ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf, ich hatte einfach nur Angst dass dir wieder etwas passiert sein könnte. Du hast mir vorhin vorgeworfen, ich wüsste nicht was Gefühle sind.", Grissom richtete sich etwas auf und sah Sara direkt an.

Er hatte sie immer noch im Arm und jetzt war er es sich auch Bewusst, aber er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Jetzt und am liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr. _Es tut so gut sie bei mir zu haben, sie so nah zu spüren._

„Ich weiß sehr gut, was Gefühle sind. Besonders das Gefühl der Eifersucht und das Gefühl, Angst um jemanden zu haben, der einem alles bedeutet, Sara. Ich habe dir nicht nur geholfen, weil ich Schuldgefühle hatte, sondern weil ich Angst um dich hatte. Du bedeutest mir mehr, als du ahnst.", er hatte während er gesprochen hatte, nicht den Blick von Sara gewendet.

Grissom wollte ihre Reaktion wissen. Er würde nicht wieder einen Rückzieher machen. Er hatte sie jetzt hier und sie würde hoffentlich nicht wieder davonlaufen. Sara sah Grissom mit weit aufgerissenen und Tränen in den Augen an.

Sara legte nun die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter. Als sie ihre Lippen zärtlich auf seine Drückte und ihn küsste, stöhnte Grissom unvermittelt auf und lies sich zurück in den Sand fallen und zog Sara fest an sich ran. Er erwiderte den Kuss voller Liebe. Grissom wollte Sara zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Sara festigte ihre Umarmung und ließ sich von den Gefühlen mitreisen.

_Ich bedeute ihm wirklich etwas, nicht nur etwas sondern sehr viel. Dieser Kuss; ich möchte am liebsten nie wieder aufhören ihn zu küssen. Nie wieder werde ich sie loslassen. Ich liebe sie. _

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Grissom, dass Sara geweint hatte.

„Sara, my Dear, was ist los, habe ich dir weh getan?", fragte Grissom erschrocken.

„Nein, nein, du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht. Es ist nur so viel passiert in den letzten Wochen und Monaten, ich bin einfach mit den Nerven am Ende. Und das ich dachte, ich wäre dir egal, hat mich am meisten mitgenommen.", den letzten Satz, hatte sie wieder leise und mit Tränen in den Augen geflüstert.

„Du warst mir nie egal; seit ich das erste Mal getroffen habe, bedeutest du mir mehr als du erahnen hättest können. Sara du bist wunderschön und raubst mir den Verstand. Schau dich doch mal an, wie du heute Abend aussiehst. Damit meine ich nicht nur deine Kleider auch was du selber ausstrahlst, trotz dem inneren Kampf, den du mit dir ausführst. Und genau das war das, was mich damals in San Francisco schon so fasziniert hat an dir.", sagte er und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Sara musste schlucken, die Worte die Grissom ihr gerade gesagt hatte, hatte sie sich zwar erträumt, aber nie hätte sie geahnt, dass er sie wirklich zu ihr sagte.

„Außerdem siehst du heute Abend einfach umwerfend aus. Du hast dich verändert Sara, aber nicht zum Schlechten, du bist wieder die Sara, die ich damals in San Francisco kennengelernt habe. Nicht immer nur die Toughe und Starke, sondern einfach du selbst, die auch mal zugibt, dass sie nicht alles alleine bewältigen kann!"

„Gil, ich verstehe nicht, warum hast du mir nie gesagt, was du für mich empfindest. Warum hast du dich immer wieder verschlossen. Du bist damals in San Francisco einfach gegangen und hast mich stehen gelassen. Du glaubst nicht wie weh es getan hat. Dann irgendwann meldest du dich wieder und holst mich nach Las Vegas. Was sollte das alles?"

„Sara, es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte immer, ich wäre zu alt für dich. Ich bin 15 Jahre älter als du, du hättest jemand jüngeren verdient als mich. Jemand wie Nick oder Greg, die mit dir die Leidenschaft fürs Surfen teilt.", sagte er.

„Gil, du bist verrückt. Ich will weder Greg noch Nick, noch jemand anderen. Den einzigen den ich immer geliebt habe, warst du. Außerdem bist du wesentlich interessanter als surfen!", grinste sie schelmisch.

Grissom lächelte sie an und beugte sich über sie. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, sanft strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sara, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil!"

Grissom küsste Sara zärtlich und verlangend. Diesmal war es Sara, die bei dem Kuss aufstöhnte. Sie begehrte Grissom so sehr, dass jede seiner Berührungen, sie in Aufruhr versetzte. Grissom lächelte als er sah wie sehr Sara seine Berührungen genoss. Aber er spürte auch die Leidenschaft in sich aufsteigen, als Sara ihn berührte und ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Die Berührungen der Beiden wurden intensiver. Keiner von Beiden wollte aufhören. Die Sehnsucht nacheinander, die sich all die Jahre aufgestaut hatte, tat ihr nötigstes dazu. Sara begann Grissoms Hemd langsam aufzuknöpfen und schaute ihm dabei verlangend in die Augen.

Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, er wusste worauf es hinauslaufen würde und er wusste nicht ob es jetzt schon richtig war, sich gehen zu lassen. _Gott dieses Verlangen nach ihr bringt mich echt fast um._ Grissom wollte es, das Verlangen nach Sara brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Aber er hatte Angst, dass Sara sich zurückziehen würde.

„Darling, was ist los?", Sara hielt inne und sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig ist, was wir machen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Meine Gefühle für dich sind so stark, Sara, dass ich es kaum in deiner Nähe aushalte ohne dich zu Berühren. Ich denke nur, vielleicht geht es dir alles zu schnell. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überrumpelt fühlst."

Sara musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. _Man wenn er wüsste wie süß er ist, wenn er so besorgt ist_. _Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie Gil Grissom sein kann. Ich kann, seit dem er ständig bei mir gewesen ist wegen dem Unfall, an nichts anderes mehr denken. Jedes Mal wenn er mich Berührt hat, bin ich vor Verlangen fast vergangen. _

„Darling, ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dass du endlich zu deinen Gefühlen stehst. Jeder deiner Berührungen hat in mir etwas ausgelöst, das kaum zu beschreiben ist. Und nein es geht mir nicht zu schnell.", lächelte sie und strich ihm sanft über seine Brust.

Grissom strahlte, als Sara das sagte und küsste sie so intensiv und emotional, wie er noch nie eine Frau geküsst hatte.

Sara blickte ihn an, während sie langsam weiter sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Diesmal sah sie die Leidenschaft und die Begierde in Gils Augen. Als sie ihm dann schließlich das Hemd abgestreift hatte, berührte sie ihn mit zittrigen Fingern und hauchte ihm Küsse auf den Oberkörper.

„Sara Honey, du bringst mich damit ganz schön ins Schwitzen.", lachte er.

„Hm ich sage mal das ist Absicht, Sweetheart!", gab sie lachend zurück.

Grissom konnte den Blick nicht von Sara wenden. Sanft begann er ihr ihren Hals zu küssen, zärtlich schob er ihr den Träger ihres Tops vom Arm. Als er ihr das Top vollständig ausgezogen hatte, sog Grissom scharf die Luft ein, als er den schwarzen Spitzen-BH sah, den sie anhatte. Sara stöhnte wollig auf, als er ihre Brüste durch den BH liebkoste.

_Sie ist so wunderschön, wie sehr ich sie begehre. Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich habe Sara in meinen Armen._

_Er ist so zärtlich, ich hätte es mir nie träumen lassen, dass er mich so berührt._

Sara hatte nun Grissom sanft in den Sand gedrückt und beugte sich über ihn. Langsam und innig küsste sie ihn und steigerte damit seine Lust nach mehr. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft und Gier. Ihre Hand wanderte immer wieder zu seinem Hosenbund und zwischen seine Beine. Grissom musste sich zusammenreißen, um Sara nicht gleich hemmungslos zu lieben.

Nachdem sie den Gürtel und den Knopf an seiner Hose geöffnet hatte, zog sie den Reißverschluss auf. Sanft schob sie ihm seine Jeans von den Hüften und begann ihn dort zu küssen. Grissom glaubte, er müsste vor Lust vergehen, als Sara ihm die Jeans völlig auszog und die Hand an den Bund seiner Shorts wandern ließ.

„Das hatte ich schon so lange vor!", grinste Sara frech.

Bevor sie sich versah, hatte Grissom sich aufgerichtet und sie an sich gezogen. Mit geschickten Fingern, öffnete er ihr den BH und ließ ihn in den Sand fallen. Sanft legte er Sara wieder in den Sand und begann sie nun zu berühren, sie zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Sara wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. _Oh das fühlt sich gut an, ich möchte dieses Gefühl nie mehr vermissen müssen._ Als Grissom ihr dann auch noch ihre Hose ausgezogen hatte und seine Hand zwischen Ihre Beine gleiten ließ, schrie sie leise auf. Grissom hatte ihr sogleich den Slip ausgezogen. Er streichelte und liebkoste sie nun über all. Sara wusste nicht mehr worauf sie sich konzentrieren sollte, denn das Gefühl war unglaublich. Er brachte sie nicht nur um den Verstand, er hatte sie völlig vereinnahmt.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie oft ich mir das erträumt habe, dich so berühren zu können my Dear.", sagte Grissom mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh Darling, du ahnst nicht wie sehr ich mir immer wieder gewünscht habe dich zu küssen und dich zu berühren.", gab Sara zurück.

„Ich begehre dich so sehr Sara, ich kann kaum noch klar denken!"

Sara hatte ihm schnell die Shorts ausgezogen, sie konnte sehen wie erregt er war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich Grissom wieder in Griff. Er beugte sich wieder zu Sara runter und hauchte ihr sanfte Küsse auf ihre Innenschenkel. Als er sie dann an ihrer intimsten Stelle liebkoste, stöhnte Sara vor Verlangen. Sie wollte Grissom unbedingt spüren. Doch er hatte anderes im Sinn. Er streichelte und liebkoste Sara so zärtlich dort, dass sie immer wieder vor Lust aufstöhnte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare.

„Giiiil, bitte, oh my god. "

Sie wand sich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten und als Grissom ihr den Höhepunkt bescherte, in dem er sie leidenschaftlich mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, schrie sie leise auf. Sara zog ihn an sich ran, sie wollte ihn jetzt spüren, mehr als je zuvor, sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Grissom drang sanft in sie ein. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, so wunderbar fühlte es sich an. Sara krallte ihre Fingernägel richtig gehend in seine Schultern und bog sich ihm entgegen.

„My Dear sie mich an, ich möchte dir in deine Augen sehen, während ich dich Liebe!"

Sara sah ihn an, sie sah in seine eisblauen Augen, die vor Sehnsucht und Drang funkelten. Er sah ihr in ihre wunderbaren braunen Augen. Er hatte sich schon so oft darin verloren, wie jetzt auch. Sie bewegten sich immer schneller im gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Als Sara erneut den Höhepunkt erreichte, rief sie seinen Namen. Auch Grissom der gleich darauf den Höhepunkt erlangte, stöhnte Sara's Namen.

Sara zog ihn enger an sich, sie wollte ihn nah bei sich spüren. Sanft küsste Grissom sie und dann lächelte er sie glücklich an.

„Honey das war so wunderbar!", sagte er immer noch etwas atemlos.

„Ja, das war es Darling!", gab Sara verträumt zurück.

Grissom legte sich neben Sara und nahm sie sogleich fest in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Sara. Verzeih mir bitte, ich war ein Dummkopf!", sagte er zärtlich.

„Solange du dich jetzt nicht wieder von mir zurückziehst, bin ich glücklich, Gil.", sagte Sara etwas ängstlich.

„Niemals Sara, ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen!", sagte er und küsste sie innig.

„Ich möchte dich auch nie wieder los lassen Darling. Ich liebe dich mehr als ich beschreiben kann.", sagte Sara als sie den Kuss erwidert hatte.

Sie lagen engumschlungen nebeneinander und schauten sich immer wieder in die Augen. Es blieb nicht dabei, dass sie sich einmal geliebt hatten. Ihr Begehren füreinander flammte immer wieder auf, sobald der eine den anderen berührte. So verbrachten sie fast die ganze Nacht am Strand.

„Sara, ich möchte dich eigentlich ungern aus meiner Umarmung lassen, aber du frierst ja richtig. Wir sollten zurück ins Hotel gehen und erstmal warm duschen und dann etwas schlafen.", sagte Grissom zu Sara.

„Du hast Recht Darling. Bleibst du bei mir?", Sara sah ihn bittend an.

„Wenn du das willst, bleibe ich bei dir, ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen!", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie zogen sich schnell an und wollten sich auf den Weg zum Hotel machen, als Sara unschlüssig stehen blieb.

„Komm, du schaffst das Sara, ich bin bei dir, falls deine Beine nachgeben.", ermunterte er sie liebevoll.

Grissom wusste genau woran sie dachte. Er kannte seine Sara eben doch besser als sie glaubte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und ging mit ihr zum Hotel. Zwischendurch blieben sie immer wieder stehen, um sich zu küssen. Als sie auf dem Gang zum Zimmer waren, kam ihnen Ryan grinsend entgegen.

„Na ihr beiden, auch die Nacht am Strand verbracht?", grinste er.

„Warum auch, sag nicht, du auch?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

„Uhm ja doch sicher, aber nicht alleine!", hüllte er sich in Schweigen.

„Mr Sidle ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen…", fing Grissom an.

„Nicht nötig Mr. Grissom, ich bin froh, wenn meine kleine Schwester glücklich ist. Übrigens ich heiße Ryan, oder wie mich Sara immer nennt Tommy.", gab er lachend zurück.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Ryan, ich bin Gil. Und keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf deine Schwester auf!", sagte er und lächelte Sara an.

„Das denke ich mir schon. Sie hat ja nur von dir geredet. Übrigens Sara, ich habe deine Krücken in meinem Zimmer, wenn du sie brauchst…"

„Danke Tommy, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Krücken noch mal brauchen werde. Ab jetzt werde ich ohne diese Dinger auskommen.", sagte sie selbstbewusst.

„Das ist schön Klein-Sar, ich freue mich sehr, aber verzeiht mir, ich erwarte gleich Besuch in meinem Zimmer!", grinste er verlegen.

„Bis später Ryan.", sagte Sara und sie gingen in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie geduscht hatten, hatte sich Sara an Grissom geschmiegt und er sie in den Arm genommen.

Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sara als erste auf. Sie lächelte als sie sich umdrehte und Grissom sah. _Es war kein Traum, Grissom ist wirklich hier! Es ist so schön, wenn er mich festhält. _Ungewollte kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie musste an die vergangenen Monate denken. Aber es waren Freudentränen, dass sie es geschafft hatte, endlich Gil Grissom davon überzeugen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sara stand auf, zog sich Grissoms Hemd über, da sie sonst auf die Schnelle nichts finden konnte zum überziehen. Als sie ans Fenster ging um über das Meer zu schauen, was sie schon wieder mit ihren Gedanken beim surfen. Das Meer übte auf sie fast so eine starke Faszination aus, wie Grissom. Mit einem Lächeln, ging sie ins Bad um sich kurz frisch zu machen und die Zähne zu putzen. _Hoffentlich wecke ich Grissom nicht auf. Ich möchte noch surfen gehen, die Wellen sind so super._ Als sie fertig war, zog sie ihren 2. Bikini aus dem Schrank. Er war genauso geschnitten wie der andere, allerdings war er braun und hatte mit hellblau ein modernes Muster als Farbtupfer. _Ich muss schon sagen, ich habe wirklich eine gute Wahl bei dem Bikini getroffen. Jetzt wo ich gebräunt bin, sieht es noch besser aus. Die Narben an meinem Bein und im Gesicht verblassen auch langsam. _Sara drehte sich kurz vor dem Spiegel und lächelte zufrieden. Dann nahm sie einen Zettel und Stift und schrieb für Grissom eine kurze Nachricht:

_**Guten Morgen Sweetheart,**_

_**Hoffentlich hast du genauso gut geschlafen wie ich.**_

_**Es war wunderbar in deinen Armen aufzuwachen.**_

_**Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, denn ich wollte unbedingt surfen gehen.**_

_**Wenn du willst kannst du zum Strand runterkommen. Ich freue mich auf dich!**_

_**Deine Sara**_

Sie legte die Nachricht auf ihr Kopfkissen und schnappte sich Grissoms Hemd und zog es wieder über. _Ich denke er hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich es mir mal ausleihe, es dufte so nach ihm. _Mit einem Grinsen, einem Handtuch und dem Surfbrett unter dem Arm, machte sich Sara auf den Weg zum Strand. Es war noch früh und Sara war alleine am Strand. Sie hatte vielleicht gerade mal 3 Stunden geschlafen, aber sie fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zwar knickte sie ab und zu im Sand noch etwas ein, aber ansonsten hatte sie den Weg zum Meer gut hinter sich gebracht, worüber sie dankbar war.

Sie zog Grissom Hemd aus und legte es mit dem Handtuch zusammen in den Sand. Dann stürzte sie sich ins Meer. Sie paddelte ziemlich weit raus und stellte sich aufs Brett und surfte Richtung Strand. Das wiederholte sie ein paar Mal, bis sie ziemlich erschöpft war.

**.... TBC**


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Grissom machte die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er alleine im Bett war. _Wo ist Sara, hat sie es sich anders überlegt? Ging ihr das heute Nacht doch alles zu schnell? _Grissom beschlich ein ängstliches Gefühl. Er liebte Sara und wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Als er aufstehen wollte um nach ihr zu schauen, fiel ihm der Zettel neben ihm, auf dem Kopfkissen auf. _Oh schön, Sara hat einfach nur Verlangen nach dem Meer gehabt. Aber irgendetwas beschäftigt sie. Sie ist eine Einzelgängerin und immer wenn sie etwas beschäftigt, zieht sie sich zurück. Ich hoffe sie bereut es nicht mit uns. Sie wieder zu verlieren wäre schrecklich. _Grissom beschloss sich erst einmal ein wenig frisch zu machen und dann zum Strand zu ihr zu gehen. Er vermisste sie, obwohl sie die ganze Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten, sehnte er sich nach ihr.

Als er sich anziehen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Hemd verschwunden war. Er musste unweigerlich grinsen, denn er wusste irgendwie, dass Sara sein Hemd „geklaut" hatte. _Ok so falsch war das alles heute Nacht doch nicht, wenn sie etwas von mir mitnimmt. Sie sieht bestimmt umwerfend darin aus, wie immer! Ich liebe sie. _

Grissom ging in sein Zimmer um sich frisch zu machen und sich umzuziehen. Es war erst kurz vor 7Uhr morgens und das Hotel lag noch recht verschlafen da.

Sara legte sich aufs Brett und hing ihren Gedanken nach. _Es war wunderschön heute Nacht, danach habe ich mich so lange gesehnt. Ich liebe ihn, mehr als ich mir eingestehen wollte. Aber ich muss einiges mit ihm besprechen. Er muss mehr über Ryan und mich und unsere Familie erfahren. Das ist alles so kompliziert, wie er wohl darauf reagiert? _

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und stellte sich aufrecht auf das Brett um zum Strand zu surfen, sie stand da und hatte noch immer ihre Gedanken nicht geordnet. _Ob er überhaupt an den Strand kommt, oder ob er sauer ist, weil ich einfach so gegangen bin heute morgen? Wenn er nicht kommt, soll ich einfach so tun, als ob heute Nacht nichts gewesen ist? _Bei dem letzten Gedanken, breitete sich ein Schmerz in ihr aus. Sie schwankte und ihre Beine drohten wieder nachzugeben. _Verdammt Sara, reiß dich zusammen, er wird schon kommen, er hat dir heute Nacht gesagt, er liebt dich! Aber was ist wenn nicht? Wenn er sich wieder zurückzieht? Das schaffe ich nicht noch mal. _Die Gedanken brachten sie ins Wanken, jetzt gaben ihr Beine vollends nach.

„Oh nein!", schrie sie, bevor sie vom Brett fiel.

Sie rechnete schon damit ins Wasser zu fallen, als sie plötzlich aufgefangen wurde.

„Sara, was machst du denn?", fragte er sie.

„Oh Grissom, du bist gekommen.", sagte sie leise und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ja, sicher bin ich gekommen, warum denn auch nicht. Hey Engel, sieh mich an, was ist denn passiert?", er sah sie besorgt an.

Als er sie genauer ansah, sah er ihre Narbe oberhalb dem Auge, er konnte nicht widerstehen und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Narbe.

„Ach nichts weiteres, ich habe einfach nur das Gleichgewicht verloren. Übrigens schön, dass du mich aufgefangen hast.", grinste sie.

„Na ja ich habe dich vom Strand aus gerufen, aber du hast nichts gehört, also bin ich zu dir geschwommen. Aber dass mir gleich ein Engel in die Arme fällt, finde ich prima!", grinste er frech.

Grissom hatte Sara wieder losgelassen, damit sie ihr Brett „einfangen" konnte. Als sie wieder bei ihm stand, zog er sie sanft an sich ran und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen, Honey, ich habe dich vermisst!", sagte er liebevoll als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Morgen Sweetheart, ich dich auch und hatte Angst du kommst nicht!", sagte sie und sah Grissom direkt an.

„Sara, bist du deshalb gefallen?", fragte Grissom sie ernst.

Sara nickte nur. _Man war ich wieder mal blöd, ich hab mich wieder unnötig verrückt gemacht. _

„Sara, ich weiß ja, dass alles etwas schwierig ist, aber ich bin kein Monster. Ich sage dir sicher nicht nachts, dass ich dich liebe um es morgens wieder zurückzunehmen.", sagte er lächelnd.

Sara hatte sich an Grissom geschmiegt, sie hob den Kopf etwas und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sweetheart!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.

„Vertraust du mir Sara?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, ich vertraue dir, Gil!", gab sie erstaunt zur Antwort.

„Dann komm, und lass uns über ein paar Dinge reden. Ich denke wenn wir am Strand sind ist es einfacher, als wenn uns ständig die Wellen halb umspülen!", lachte er und zog Sara mit zum Ufer.

Sara aber löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Lust mit mir zum Ufer zu surfen Dr. Grissom?", lachte sie.

„Was? Sara, nein, glaube das ist keine gute Idee. Ich kann nicht surfen.", sagte er abwehrend.

„Lüg nicht Gil, Nick hat mir gesagt, dass du ihm erzählt hast, dass du im College gesurft bist.", grinste sie ihn an.

„Uhm, aber ich denke nicht, das das gut geht Sara…"

„Vertraust du mir Gil?", fragte sie und sah in ernst an.

„Ja sicher vertraue ich dir Sara, aber…"

„Nichts aber, du vertraust mir, dann komm aufs Brett!", sagte sie lachend.

Sara blieb der Mund offen stehen, als Grissom sofort auf dem Brett stand, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht. Es war zwar schwierig gemeinsam das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber immerhin schafften sie es ein paar Meter. Bis sie vor Lachen ins Wasser vielen.

Den Rest paddelten sie sicherheitshalber sitzend an den Strand.

Sara ließ sich sichtlich erschöpft aufs Handtuch fallen und Grissom beugte sich über sie.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du sehr sexy aussiehst in deinem Bikini.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und küsste Sara voller Verlangen.

Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn an sich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss innig und sanft.

Als Grissom sich neben sie gelegt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick über Saras Körper wandern. Als er am Bein die Narbe entdeckte berührte er sie sanft. Sara zuckte zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid Sara.", sagte er leise.

Sara richtete sich auf, und sah Grissom an.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Gil. Es war nicht deine Schuld!"

„Doch Sara, das war es, auch wenn im Bericht etwas anderes steht, fühle ich mich schuldig."

„Erkläre mir mal bitte warum? Du konntest nichts dafür, dass das Seil gerissen ist. Das Seil hatte einen Materialfehler und das hättest selbst du nicht sehen können.", sie zog Grissom zu sich ran.

„Bitte Gil, glaube mir, was geschehen ist, ist weder deine noch meine Schuld!", sagte sie seufzend.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber hätte ich dich nicht gezwungen mitzukommen, wärst du nicht gelähmt gewesen.", widersprach er.

„Gil, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Wenn der Unfall nicht passiert wäre, hättest du niemals den Mut gehabt mir zu sagen, was du für mich empfindest. Daher hat es auch eine gute Seite, wenn es auch für mich nicht einfach war. Aber das ist jetzt egal, es ist vorbei und es kann nur besser werden. Außerdem hätte ich vielleicht so nie Ryan kennen gelernt und erfahren dass er mein Bruder ist."

Sara erzählte nun Grissom ihre ganze Geschichte wie sie Ryan kennen gelernt hat und was damals mit ihrem Vater geschehen war. Grissom hörte Sara zu und lies sie keinen Augenblick aus seiner Umarmung. Als sie geendet hatte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Sara, ich bin jetzt für dich da, es ist alles gut und Ryan hast du auch, er lebt ja auch in Vegas. Wir sind jetzt deine Familie", sagte er verständnisvoll.

Sara nickte und war froh, dass er so viel Verständnis für ihre Situation hatte.

„Sara, warum bist du heute morgen nicht im Bett geblieben?", fragte Grissom sie ernst.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte Angst.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Warum? Ging es dir zu schnell heute Nacht? Habe ich dich zu sehr gedrängt, Sara?"

„Nein, oh Gott nein Gil, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe dich die 6 Wochen so sehr vermisst. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du einen Rückzieher machen könntest und es mich verletzt.", sagte sie leise.

„Sara, du musst keine Angst haben, du bedeutest mir mehr als ich dir sagen kann. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Vertraue mir mein Engel!", sagte er und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Ich vertraue dir Grissom, es ist nur alles zu schön um wahr zu sein!", sagte Sara.

„Die letzten Wochen musste ich ständig an dich denken. Ich habe dich wahnsinnig vermisst. Die Zeit die wir vorher gemeinsam verbracht haben, hat mir gefehlt!", gab er zu.

„Mir aber auch Sweetheart, auch wenn es nicht leicht war, hast du mir sehr geholfen in der Zeit.", sagte Sara lächelnd.

„Glaube mir Sara, es war für mich auch nicht immer leicht. Jede Berührung von dir, oder wenn ich dich im Arm gehalten habe, wenn du Alpträume hattest, hat bei mir Gefühle ausgelöst, die ich selbst nicht kannte."

„Meinst du etwa so?", fragte sie kess.

Sara war Grissom mit ihren Händen leicht über seinen Oberkörper gefahren. Dieser sog regelrecht die Luft ein, als sie sich an ihn drängte und ihn fordernd küsste.

„Gott Sara, siehst du was du für eine Wirkung auf mich hast. Die kleinste Berührung von dir, bringt mich um den Verstand!", lachte er.

„Glaube mir Darling, da bist du nicht alleine, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber ich kann einfach nicht meine Finger von dir lassen. Ich musste es so lange, jetzt möchte ich dich am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.", lachte sie glücklich.

„Das musst du auch nicht mehr mein Engel. Ich bin immer bei dir!", sagte Grissom und sah sie liebevoll an.

_Ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten, sie sieht so wahnsinnig gut aus in ihrem Bikini.  
_

Grissom ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern, er begehrte sie und liebte sie so sehr.

„Hey du, hast du mich jetzt genug mit deinem Blick ausgezogen?", lachte Sara frech.

„Uhm, sorry Honey, aber du bist einfach so sexy in deinem Bikini, habe dich schließlich noch nie so betrachten können. Außerdem steht es dir gut, dass du so braun gebrannt bist.", gab er etwas verlegen zurück.

Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sweetheart, das kann ich von dir ebenfalls behaupten. Dich in Badeshorts oder überhaupt ganz ohne etwas zu sehen, bringt mich glatt um den Verstand. Und wenn ich jetzt nicht so einen Hunger hätte, würde ich es dir direkt beweisen. Aber so musst du dich gedulden, bis ich gefrühstückt habe.", lachte sie.

„Oh Miss Sidle denkt mal wieder nur ans Essen! Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, ich habe ja auch Hunger, aber nicht wirklich auf Frühstück!", grinste er schelmisch.

„Dr. Gilbert Grissom, reiß dich mal ein wenig zusammen. Geduld ist eine Tugend!", neckte sie ihn.

Sara zog Grissom's Hemd über und rollte ihr Handtuch zusammen.

„Ah hier ist also mein Hemd, ich habe es schon vermisst.", lachte er.

„Uhm, ja ich.. ähm ich wollte etwas, was nach dir duftet.", gab Sara verlegen zu.

„Ist ok Honey, ich muss sagen, sogar in meinem Hemd siehst du verdammt sexy aus!", grinste er und ließ wieder seinen Blick über Sara's Körper wandern.

Sara umarmte Grissom und küsste ihn, so dass Grissom ganz anders wurde. Er zog sie fest an sich ran und strich ihr sanft über ihre Brust. Sara stöhnte verlangend auf, aber löste sich dennoch von dem Kuss.

„Fortsetzung gibt es nach dem Frühstück, im Bett, Sweetheart!", flüsterte sie ihm in sein Ohr.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!", gab er mit rauer Stimme zurück.

Sie gingen zurück zum Hotel und trafen beim Frühstück auf Nick und Greg, die grinsten, als sie die beiden frisch Verliebten sahen.

„Ihr wart schon beim Surfen?", fragte Greg erstaunt.

„Ja, Greg, ich bin schon seit um 7 Uhr am Strand, Grissom kam dann nach zum surfen!", lachte Sara.

„Ach Grissom du hast es gewagt, dich auf ein Surfbrett zu stellen?", grinste Nick.

„Ja Nick, aber nur kurz, Sara hat mich dazu genötigt!", gab er zu.

„Ach komm schon Griss, du hast selbst mich damit sprachlos gemacht!", Sara sah Grissom belustigt an.

„Oh also wenn jemand Sara sprachlos macht, dann muss er sie schon gut beeindruckt haben. Bei mir war sie jedenfalls noch nie sprachlos!", gab Greg zu.

„Na ja Greg, das liegt wohl an etwas ganz anderem, dass Sara bei Grissom sprachlos ist!", grinste Nick frech.

Greg lief rot an und stotterte nur noch.

„Uhm… sorry Sara, Grissom, so war das nicht gemeint!", sagte er schnell.

Sara, Grissom und Nick grinsten aber nur.

„Wo ist eigentlich Tommy?", fragte Sara, als sie sich dazu gesetzt hatte.

„Ich nehme mal an, der ist noch beschäftigt!", sagte Nick.

„Oh ja stimmt, wir haben ihn heute Morgen auf dem Flur vor meinem Zimmer getroffen.", grinste Sara.

„Irgendwie warst du ein klein wenig müde heute morgen Sara!", grinste sie Grissom an.

„Na ja nach der Nacht, hatte ich jedes Recht dazu!", konterte sie kess.

„Ich frage jetzt mal nicht wo ihr die ganze Nacht wart und was ihr gemacht habt. Das verbietet mir meine gute Erziehung! Allerdings wenn ihr wollt….."

„Greg, es ist besser wenn du jetzt ruhig bist!", entgegnete ihm Grissom.

„Hey, ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!", grinste Greg.

Sara und Grissom saßen sich während des Frühstücks gegenüber und ließen sich kaum aus den Augen. Sie nahmen nicht mal war, dass Ryan an den Tisch kam.

Als Ryan sich genau zwischen die beiden lehnte lösten sie sich lächelnd voneinander. Sara sah Ryan verwirrt an.

„Hallo Ryan, was ist los?", fragte sie unbekümmert.

„Nichts, außer dass ich schon seit 5 Minuten mit dir rede und ich immer nur von dir belächelt werde.", er war versucht nicht zu lachen.

Das übernahmen Greg und Nick, nachdem sie Saras schuldbewusstes Gesicht sahen. Klick machte es und Greg hatte einen Schnappschuss von Sara gemacht.

„Entschuldige Ryan, ich kümmere mich gleich um dich, ich muss nur eben einen Mord begehen!", sagte sie ärgerlich.

„Sara, das würde ich mir noch mal überlegen. Schau doch mal, hier sind außer dir 3 CSI's und ein Polizist am Tisch. Du wärst gleich überführt!", Greg fühlte sich etwas unwohl, als Sara auf ihn zukam.

„Ach Greg weißt du, ich als ihr Freund schaue einfach weg und ich denke, Ryan wird das Gleiche tun. Und was Nick betrifft…", begann Grissom.

„Ich weiß von nichts mein Name ist Hase!", beendete Nick den Satz lachend.

„Siehst du Greg, keine Chance, die stehen alle auf meiner Seite! Also kann ich dich in aller Ruhe umbringen!", grinste Sara.

„Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen, ich meine was hast du denn davon, wenn du mich umbringst?", Greg war jetzt schon etwas mulmig zumute.

„Greg, du wirst doch nicht etwa Angst haben?", feixte Grissom.

„Bitte ich appelliere an dich als mein Chef, kannst du Sara nicht zurückpfeifen? Du hast auch was gut bei mir, wenn wir wieder in Vegas sind!", Greg bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Sara würde ihn zwar nicht umbringen, aber er kannte sie gut genug, wenn sie sauer war, er wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

Sara hatte Greg am Arm gepackt, als Grissom aufstand und Sara sanft von ihm wegzog.

„My Dear es ist besser wenn du Greg in Ruhe lässt, sonst stirbt er gleich vor Angst, du weißt, dann bist du unschuldig und kannst dich nicht damit rühmen ihn umgebracht zu haben!", lachte Grissom.

Grissom gab Sara einen leichten Kuss und sie setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Er wandte sich grinsend an Greg.

„Wenn wir wieder in Vegas sind, erinnere ich dich an dein Versprechen!", sagte Grissom zu Greg.

Sara hatte sich grinsend an Ryan gewendet, der das Schauspiel lachend und kopfschüttelnd beobachtet hatte.

„Geht ihr mit Greg immer so um?", fragte er lachend.

„Nein, aber Greg ist eben unser Kleiner und wir ziehen ihn gerne ab und zu auf!", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Oh ok. So hast du mich nämlich auch immer angeschaut, wenn ich dich geärgert habe!", erinnerte sich Ryan.

„Du hast mich nicht nur geärgert, du hast mich zur Weißglut gebracht, Tommy.", gab Sara zurück.

„Na du warst auch manchmal eine richtige Plage. Besonders, wenn ich mit meinen Freunden spielen wollte, und du unbedingt mitspielen wolltest."

„Und du hast mich nie mitspielen lassen.", entgegnete sie beleidigt.

„Ja, weil, als du älter wurdest, dich die Jungs immer so komisch angeschaut haben.", sagte Ryan lachend.

„Ach das bildest du dir doch nur ein.", grinste Sara.

„Du warst ein kleines stures Ding, Klein-Sar. Du hast mich immer wieder dazu gebracht, dass wir dich mitgenommen haben."

„Da hatte unsere Sara wohl schon immer ein Talent ihre Meinung durchzusetzen.", gab Grissom dazwischen, der das Gespräch belustig verfolgt hatte.

„Ist überhaupt nicht wahr, aber wenn Tommy mich nicht hat mitspielen lassen, musste ich ihn ja irgendwie dazu bringen. Es hat ungemeine Vorteile, wenn die Freunde mich gemocht haben, die hatten ihn dann ganz schnell überredet.", grinste sie.

„Du kleines Biest Sara, du hast damals also den Jungs schöne Augen gemacht, damit du mit uns mit konntest!", entgegnete Ryan gespielt entsetzt.

„Nein, die haben mich nur gemocht, weil ich mich eher wie ein Junge als wie ein Mädchen benommen habe und das hat ihnen eben imponiert.", lachte Sara.

„Da hast du es Gil, ich würde es mir an deiner Stelle mit ihr noch mal überlegen.", scherzte Ryan.

Sara schlug Ryan spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Siehst du Gil, jetzt schlägt sie mich armen hilflosen Mann noch.", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Ich nehme an, wir bekommen jetzt die wahre Sara zu sehen.", lachte Grissom.

„Ach Gil, wenn du nicht willst, halte ich mich eben an Greg, der mag mich!", sagte sie und sah Grissom herausfordernd an.

Aber Grissom durchschaute sie und reagierte ganz gelassen.

„Fraglich ob Greg auch so eine Geduld mit dir hat, my Dear!", grinste er zurück.

Sara sah Grissom einen Moment verdutzt an, aber als sie sah, dass er lachte, war sie erleichtert.

Grissom hatte sie in den Arm genommen und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Hey war nicht so gemeint, Honey.", sagte er leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Weiß ich, ist ja auch die Wahrheit, ich bin manchmal ganz schön kompliziert.", antworte sie ernst.

„Ja, aber was wäre das Leben ohne Herausforderungen, außerdem, genau das ist es, was ich an dir liebe Sara Sidle.", sagte er und schaute sie liebevoll an.

Eine halbe Stunde später, hatte sich die Runde aufgelöst. Nick und Greg gingen zum Surfen. Während Sara schon mal auf ihr Zimmer ging. Grissom unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Ryan, bis er Sara folgte.

Die Tage vergingen schnell und beide waren froh, dass sie zusammen waren. Sie unternahmen viel gemeinsam mit den anderen drei Jungs.

Sara kam gerade aus der Dusche, als Grissom in ihr Zimmer kam. Er ging wortlos auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie innig. Dann löste er das Handtuch dass sie um den Körper gewickelt hatte und lies es auf den Boden fallen. Er nahm sie und trug sie zum Bett. Sie sprachen beide kein Wort miteinander und sahen sich nur an. Beide wussten was der andere dachte und so hatte auch Grissom bald keine Kleider mehr an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließen sie sich von der Leidenschaft mitreisen.

Wenig später lag Sara an Grissom geschmiegt in seinen Armen. Sie fühlte sich wohl und war glücklich. Trotzdem musste sie immer wieder daran denken, wie es sein würde, wenn sie zurück in Vegas sind. _Wie wird es sein, wenn wir wieder in Las Vegas sind? Wie ist es wenn wir wieder arbeiten? Daran habe ich noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet, die ganze Zeit.  
_

Auch Grissom machte sich Gedanken, allerdings um etwas ganz anderes. _Wir haben in den letzten Tagen so viel Zeit mit Greg und Nick verbracht. Es ist schön, dass Sara mit ihnen befreundet ist. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob sie damals etwas mit Nick, Greg oder gar Warrick hatte.  
_

„Woran denkst du, Grissom?", fragte Sara, als sie merkte wie er leicht seufzte.

Grissom war sich nicht sicher, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte, ohne das Sara sauer wurde.

„Sara, du hast doch gesagt, du erzählst mir alles, richtig?", fing er an.

„Ja, warum? Was ist los, Gil?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

_Was ist los mit ihm? Was soll ich ihm erzählen?  
_

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch, oder eher Streit vor deinem Unfall in meinem Büro?", fragte er weiter.

„Oh ja, daran kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern. Damals war ich ganz schön wütend auf dich!", sagte sie lachend.

„Ich auf dich genauso. …. Und nicht nur wütend, sondern auch ziemlich eifersüchtig.", gab er zu.

_Jetzt weiß ich worauf er hinaus will. Er denkt sicher immer noch, dass ich was mit den Jungs hatte. Aber so leicht mache ich es dir nicht Gil Grissom. _

Sara grinste in sich hinein. Sie ignorierte es, dass Grissom ihr gesagt hatte, dass er eifersüchtig war.

„Hm ich war damals wütend und enttäuscht auf dich. Deswegen war ich auch noch mal bei dir, aber du hast mich einfach abblitzen lassen.", sagte sie gespielt ernst.

„Sara davon rede ich nicht!", sagte er ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Nein, wovon dann, Griss?"

„Ich meine… uhm… ich hatte dir doch vorgeworfen, dass du was mit Nick, Greg oder Warrick hast. War es wahr, Sara, hattest du was mit ihnen?", sagte er vorsichtig.

_Ach Gil Grissom kann auch darüber reden, wie schön. Na ja ich will ihn nicht noch mehr leiden lassen.  
_

„Weißt du, du bist richtig süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, Darling.", lachte Sara.

„Oh Sara, bitte, ich will doch nur wissen ob….", begann er.

„Nein, Gil, ich hatte nie was mit einem der Jungs! Wir sind gute Freunde und sie haben ab und zu auch bei mir übernachtet, sogar in meinem Bett, aber das war schon alles!", sagte Sara und sah Grissom lächelnd an.

„Das ist gut. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es einfach wissen, der Gedanke, hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht.", sagte er erleichtert.

„Ich verstehe dich, Gil. Glaube mir, für mich hat seit San Francisco kein Mann mehr gezählt außer dir!", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara, mehr als ich dir je sagen kann!", sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Du hast wirklich gedacht, ich hätte was mit Greg, Nick oder Warrick?", fragte sie noch mal unglaublich.

„Sara, musst du jetzt noch in der Wunde bohren, es ist schon peinlich genug. Ja, ich habe es wirklich gedacht.", sagte Grissom verlegen.

„Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, Darling. Aber darum musst du dir nie Gedanken machen!", sagte sie lächelnd.

_Dieses Lächeln bringt mich echt an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Wie schön sie doch ist.  
_

„Wie soll es eigentlich in Vegas mit uns weitergehen?", fragte Sara unsicher.

„Warum? Ganz normal wie vorher auch.", sagte Grissom mit den Gedanken immer noch bei ihrem Lächeln.

„Oh ok.", sagte Sara etwas traurig.

_Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Hm ganz normal, was soll das heißen? Vorher waren wir noch nicht zusammen. Er wird doch nicht… nein Sara, denke nicht mal daran.  
_

„Sara?", holte Grissom sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja? Entschuldige ich war in Gedanken.", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

Sie hatte doch einen kleinen Schrecken bekommen. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet ihn zu fragen, wie es in Vegas weitergehen sollte.

„Hey Honey, was ist denn los?", fragte er sanft.

„Ach nichts, ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht."

„Sara, ich sehe doch, dass etwas ist, willst du es mir nicht sagen?", bearbeitete Grissom sie.

„Uhm.. ja, deine Antwort hat mich nur etwas irritiert.", sagte sie, aber schaute Grissom nicht an.

„Engel, entschuldige vielmals, ich war in Gedanken, dein Lächeln hat mich so fasziniert. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach, Sara, wir sind jetzt ein Paar und dabei bleibt es. Mich kann nichts von dir trennen my Dear!", Grissom sah sie liebevoll an.

„Und was ist, wenn Ecklie uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht?", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Es ist zwar nicht leicht, weil ich dein Supervisor bin, aber vertrau mir Honey, ich mach das schon!", sagte er grinsend.

„Ok, wenn du meinst.", sagte Sara noch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ja, verlass dich da ganz auf mich!"

**.... TBC**


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie hauptsächlich mit den Anderen beim Surfen oder Relaxen. Grissom hatte gewagt, sich noch ein paar Mal aufs Brett zu stellen und zum Erstaunen aller hatte er es gut drauf.

Sara und Grissom hatten so nicht viel Zeit mehr für sich alleine, außer Abends im Zimmer, allerdings waren sie so müde nach den ganzen Surftouren, dass kaum waren sie im Bett, sie gleich einschliefen.

Grissom und Ryan hatten Sara geholfen, ihre Beinmuskulatur richtig aufzubauen. Man konnte es nur anhand ihrer Narben sehen, dass sie einen Unfall hatte.

Der letzte Abend war angebrochen und sie hatten beschlossen alle auf eine Beach-Party zu gehen. Sie hatten sich für den Abend alle leger gekleidet. Grissom hatte sich für ein braunes Kurzarmhemd und eine graue Stoffhose entschieden. Nick kam mit einem Hawaii-Hemd und einer Shorts an. Sara und Greg konnten sich vor Lachen nicht halten, als sie Nick sahen. Er hatte einen leichten Sonnenbrand im Gesicht und das rote Hawaii-Hemd unterstrich das ganze noch.

Sara hatte sich für ein schwarzes Neckholder-Top und einen rot-weiß geblümten Rock entschieden.

Der Abend am Strand verlief feucht fröhlich und Sara hatte etwas zu viel getrunken. Grissom musste darüber schmunzeln, er hatte zwar auch etwas getrunken, aber längst nicht so viel wie seine Freundin. Grissom wich Sara den ganzen Abend lang nicht von der Seite und Sara war sehr froh darüber.

Als Grissom sie dann noch zum tanzen aufforderte, war es ganz um Sara geschehen.

„Seit wann tanzt du?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du meinst wohl eher du hättest nicht gedacht, dass ich tanzen kann.", lachte er.

„Ja oder so."

„Tja meine liebe Sara, du weißt einiges nicht über mich, um es mit deinen Worten wiederzugeben. Und ich hoffe du wirst mit mir viel Zeit verbringen, damit ich dir das Wissen vermitteln kann.", gab er zurück.

„Sicher Griss, soviel Zeit wie du willst!", entgegnete sie grinsend.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, my Dear!", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Sara konnte sich nicht erklären was er damit meinte. Aber sie sollte es bald erfahren.

„Hey Gil, erlaubst du mir abzuklatschen?", fragte Ryan.

„Ja, sicher.", lachte er.

„Sara, darf ich bitten?", fragte er seine Schwester ganz Gentlemanlike

„Ja klar!", lachte sie und hakte sich bei ihrem Bruder unter.

„Eigentlich schade, dass der Urlaub schon vorbei ist. Wir müssen das nächstes Jahr unbedingt wiederholen!", sagte Ryan, als sie eine Weile getanzt hatten.

„Ja, du sagst es. Mich erwartet jetzt einiges in Las Vegas.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Hey du schaffst das, du hast Gil an deiner Seite. Er liebt dich sehr Schwesterchen, das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock.", lachte er.

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber umgekehrt ist es genauso. Trotzdem habe ich ein mulmiges Gefühl."

„Ach Klein-Sar, überanstreng mal nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen, es wird schon alles gut gehen.", sagte er lachend.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, ich mache mir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken."

Sara konnte den Abend nicht still sitzen. Immer wieder tanzte sie entweder mit Grissom oder Greg und Nick mussten herhalten. Ryan verschwand irgendwann zu seiner Bekannten.

Irgendwann aber war Sara zum umfallen müde und sie hatte auch mit Nick und Greg noch einiges getrunken.

„Wollen wir gehen, Sweetheart?", fragte Sara müde.

Grissom konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Klar, Honey, lass uns schlafen gehen.", sagte er lachend.

Kaum lagen sie im Bett, hatte Sara sich schon an ihn geschmiegt und war nach einem „Ich liebe dich, Gil", eingeschlafen.

Grissom betrachtete sie. Er konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. _Sie ist so süss, wenn sie schläft. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie mal so in meinen Armen halten kann. Ich bin überglücklich sie zu haben._

Am nächsten Tag flogen sie nach Las Vegas zurück. Sara hatte einen heftigen Kater und Grissom amüsierte sich königlich darüber. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit ihr.

Auf dem Flug zurück nach Vegas schlief Sara fast die ganze Zeit. Sie hatte den Kopf an Grissom gelehnt. Als sie nun landeten, weckte Grissom sie zärtlich mit einem Kuss.

„Sara, Honey, aufwachen, wir sind in back in Vegas.", lächelte er.

„Oh, schon, ich dachte ich hätte erst 5 Minuten geschlafen.", gab Sara noch etwas müde zurück.

„Kein Wunder Sara, du hast dich ja gestern Abend noch mal verausgabt.", gab Nick jetzt den Kommentar dazu.

„Oh bitte, erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder Alkohol zu mir nehme!", sagte sie zerknirscht.

„Machen wir Sara, beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir etwas trinken gehen, nehmen wir dich beim Wort.", grinste Greg.

„Aber was ich nicht verstehe Sara, du hast doch nicht wirklich viel getrunken!", sagte Grissom zu ihr.

Sara stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie hatte wirklich nicht zu viel getrunken, aber ihr war trotzdem unwohl.

„Komm lass uns nach Hause fahren, du solltest dich hinlegen mit deinem Kater.", sagte Grissom.

Sara nickte, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie wollte einfach nur eine Kopfschmerztablette und ins Bett.

Bei der Gepäckausgabe, stand Sara da und sah den Koffern zu, wie sie an ihr vorbeizogen. Sie war nicht fähig irgendwie groß zu denken, sie war zum umfallen müde.

„Sara, ich denke ich kümmere mich um die Koffer. Nicht dass du mir noch umkippst bei deinem Spiel, beobachte den Koffer.", lachte Grissom, der neben ihr stand.

_Oh man ich bin nicht fähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. So viel getrunken habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr. Gut dass Gil sich um die Koffer kümmert._

Sara ging ein wenig abseits und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Sie nickte ein klein wenig weg und als sie wieder aufsah, unterhielt sich Grissom mit Ryan und hatte die Koffer schon. Sie stand seufzend auf und ging zu Greg und Nick.

„Hey ihr zwei, wir sehen uns morgen Abend im Labor!", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ja Sara, schlaf erst einmal deinen Rausch aus. Wünsche dir gute Besserung!", sagte Nick, aber nicht ohne zu grinsen.

„Bye Kleines, schlaf gut und trink nicht so viel!", Greg konnte nicht widerstehen sie zu sticheln.

„Haha, Greggo sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, bevor ich mich vergesse!", sagte sie ironisch.

Sara ging zu Grissom und hörte die letzten Worte, die er zu Ryan sagte.

„Ich bin froh, erst einmal alleine zu sein. Es war schon viel die 2 Wochen. Brauche jetzt erst einmal Abstand."

Sara war mit einem Schlag vollkommen nüchtern und hellwach. _Was hat er gerade gesagt? Er will alleine sein? Er braucht Abstand? Das kann jetzt nicht sein. Ich dachte er wäre glücklich mit mir. Die zwei Wochen waren doch zu viel für ihn. Tja Sara, kaum hast du ihn, schon verlierst du ihn wieder._

Sie ging wie mechanisch zu Ryan und Grissom. Sie verabschiedete sich von Ryan mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und versprach ihn anzurufen, wenn sie wieder fitter war. Als sich auch Grissom von Ryan verabschiedet hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Auto.

Sara war still, sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie war traurig und enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich die Rückkehr nach Vegas anders vorgestellt. Grissom war nicht verwundert darüber, dass Sara nicht viel sprach. Sie war den ganzen Flug über schon müde gewesen.

_Sie ist sicher nur müde und will schlafen._

Als sie bei Sara vor der Wohnung ankamen, verabschiedete sich Sara von ihm. Sie war den Tränen nahe, doch sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Danke fürs nach Hause bringen, Grissom. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend im Labor.", sagte sie und gab Grissom einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm ihren Koffer und ging so schnell wie möglich in ihre Wohnung.

Grissom saß im Auto und wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Warum verabschiedete sie sich so schnell und so kalt von ihm. Es zog ihm das Herz zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, wie liebevoll Sara die 2 Wochen war und jetzt zog sie sich von ihm zurück. Seufzend ließ er den Motor an und fuhr ebenfalls nach Hause.

Sara ging in ihre Wohnung und ließ sich erschöpft und traurig auf die Couch fallen. Sie war so nah den Tränen. _Nein Sara, du weinst jetzt nicht. Du hättest dir ja denken können, dass es Grissom zu viel wird. Er ist ein Einzelgänger. Wie kannst du von ihm erwarten, dass er seine freie Zeit mit dir verbringt._

Es half alles nichts, Sara konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie weinte so lange, bis sie total müde und kraftlos war. Sie schleppte sich gerade so in ihr Schlafzimmer und fiel total erschöpft ins Bett. Das letzte woran sie dachte, waren die wunderbaren zwei Wochen, die sie mit Grissom erlebt hatte, dann schlief sie ein.

Die Alpträume kamen wieder. Aber diesmal war kein Grissom da, der sie in die Arme nahm und tröstete.

_Was hat Sara nur? Waren ihr die zwei Wochen zu viel. Ich kann nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun. Oh man ich vermisse sie ja jetzt schon, und es ist erst mal 2 Stunden her. Eine Dusche wäre jetzt gut, vielleicht hilft es mir._

Grissom aber half die Dusche herzlich wenig. Er musste immer zu an sie denken. Er wusste nicht was in sie gefahren war, weshalb sie so kalt war. Es trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen.

_Es ist mir egal, was sie gesagt hat, ich fahre jetzt zu ihr. Vermutlich wird sie schlafen, aber ich habe ja noch ihren Schlüssel. Ich muss sie sehen, ich vermisse sie._

Grissom zog sich etwas an und rannte regelrecht aus dem Haus zu seinem Auto. Auf der Fahrt zu Sara's Appartement, überlegte er immer wieder ob es gut war, dass er zu ihr fuhr. Er stand an einer Ampel und war sich nicht mehr sicher. _Vielleicht sollte ich doch wieder nach Hause fahren und sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie hat ja gesagt, wir sehen uns morgen bei der Arbeit. Nein Gilbert Grissom, du fährst jetzt zu der Frau, die du liebst. Du hast __j__ahrelang genug gekniffen. Wenn sie mich nicht sehen will, soll sie mir es auch sagen._

Sara lag immer noch im Bett und hatte Albträume. Sie träumte wieder vom Absturz. Als sie aufwachte ging sie an den Kühlschrank und holte sich etwas zu trinken. Sie fühlte sich immer noch matt und kraftlos. _Man Sara so viel hast du doch nicht getrunken, warum geht es dir denn so schlecht. Ich war doch gestern noch recht fit gewesen. Die blöden Albträume machen mir zu schaffen. Warum muss ich mich immer so mitreisen lassen davon._

Sara stellte die Wasserflasche, aus der sie getrunken hatte wieder in den Kühlschrank und ging wieder ins Bett. Sofort war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Die Albträume rissen nicht ab, im Gegenteil sie wurden noch schlimmer. Jetzt träumte sie davon, dass man sie für tot erklärte, obwohl sie noch lebte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nichts sagen und auch nicht die Augen öffnen. Sie versuchte im Traum krampfhaft zu schreien, doch sie machte ihren Mund auf und nichts kam raus. Keiner sah sie, alle hatten ihr den Rücken zugewendet.

„Sara, Honey, wach auf."

Grissom war in die Wohnung gekommen, als er die Türe aufgeschlossen hatte, hörte er Sara wieder schreien. Er war sofort bei ihr im Schlafzimmer und versuchte sich zu wecken.

„Sara, ich bin hier, es ist alles gut, wach auf mein Engel.", rief Grissom noch mal.

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sie zu wecken, sie schlief so fest. Der Albtraum zerrte wohl sehr an ihren Nerven, denn sie weinte jetzt. Sie schrie immer wieder, dass sie lebe. Aber Grissom bekam sie einfach nicht wach.

Behutsam nahm er sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über ihren Kopf. Endlich nach endlosen Minuten schien Sara gemerkt zu haben, dass Grissom bei ihr war, denn sie wachte endlich auf.

„Sara, ganz ruhig, ich bin ja da. Dir passiert nichts!", sagte er.

Sara aber konnte im dem Moment nicht sprechen und nickte nur. Sie lies sich seufzend und mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Grissoms Brust sinken. Eine ganze Zeit lang, sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Er glaubte schon, sie wäre wieder eingeschlafen.

„Könntest du mir ein Glas Wasser bringen?", fragte sie ihn und durchbrach damit die Stille.

Grissom stand auf und ging in die Küche und holte ihr das Wasser.

Als er zurückkam, lag Sara blass und abgespannt im Bett.

„Danke Darling.", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr misslang.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sara nickte noch ein wenig mitgenommen.

„Warum bist du hier? Ich dachte du wolltest deine Ruhe haben?", begann sie dann.

„Was, wie kommst du auf diese Idee? Eigentlich dachte ich ja dass du mich nicht sehen willst. Du warst so abweisend und kalt vorhin als du dich verabschiedet hast.", sagte er.

Sara sah in fassungslos an. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, er machte einen schlechten Scherz. _Du bist ein Riesenschaf Sara, du hättest erst einmal mit ihm reden sollen, bevor du wieder irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehst._

„Ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin zu dir gefahren. Sara ich habe dich in den paar Stunden so sehr vermisst. Bitte sagst du mir was los ist? Bin ich dir zu viel geworden in den zwei Wochen?", sagte Grissom.

Sara sah ihn noch immer verwirrend an, so langsam zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Nein, Gil, du bist nicht zu viel geworden. Ich kann nicht genug Zeit mit dir verbringen. Aber was hatte das Gespräch mit Ryan am Flughafen zu bedeuten?", fragte Sara.

„Auf jeden Fall nichts mit dir, sondern eher mit Greg und Nick. Ich war froh endlich mit dir Zeit alleine zu verbringen. Kein Greg, kein Nick, niemand in der Nähe. Nur du und ich.", Grissom zog Sara zärtlich an sich ran und küsste sie verlangend.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich vorhin so abweisend war. Aber ich dachte … ich wollte dich nicht nerven und dir deine Freiheit lassen.", Sara sah Grissom entschuldigend an.

„Oh Sara, Freiheit, die werden wir glaube ich zu Genüge haben, wenn wir beide arbeiten und es wieder lange Schichten werden. Da bin ich froh, wenn ich dich bei mir habe, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Egal ob bei dir oder bei mir zu Hause, ich will dich nur bei mir haben.", sagte Grissom liebevoll.

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche, je mehr ich von dir habe, desto glücklicher bin ich.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Na das lässt sich doch einrichten. Haben sie heute Abend noch etwas vor Miss Sidle?", fragte Grissom grinsend.

„Nein warum fragst du?"

„Na ja ich habe eine Idee was wir heute Abend machen könnten.", entgegnete ihr Grissom.

„Ja, und das wäre?", Sara war etwas verwirrt.

„Das Honey, ist eine Überraschung. Du solltest jetzt noch ein wenig schlafen und ich muss noch etwas erledigen.", sagte er grinsend.

„Gil du weißt, ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich im Unklaren bin.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß Engel, genau deswegen werde ich jetzt gehen. Bis später und schlafe noch gut. Ich liebe dich!", sagte Grissom, gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und lies eine völlig verdutze Sara zurück.

„Grissom das kannst du nicht machen, komm wieder zurück!", schrie Sara ihm nach.

Doch Grissom ging schmunzelnd aus der Tür, er hatte sich für heute Abend etwas Besonderes ausgedacht, womit er Sara überraschen wollte.

_Was hat er nur vor? Jetzt kann ich auch nicht mehr schlafen. Damned Gil Grissom jetzt bin ich total nervös. _Sara triftete mit diesen Gedanken in einen ruhigeren Schlaf als vorhin.

Sie wachte erst wieder auf, als sie jemanden neben sich spürte. Sie war froh das Grissom wieder da war, zwar hatte sie keine Albträume mehr gehabt, doch fühlte sie sich besser wenn er da war. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Hast du alles erledigen können?", fragte sie ihn, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja, habe ich und es ist alles bereit für heute Abend.", erwiderte Grissom mit belustigter Stimme.

Grissom gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und Sara seufzte leicht auf.

„Sag mir doch bitte, wohin wir heute Abend gehen, damit ich mir auch das richtige anziehe.", versuchte sie noch mal ihm etwas zu entlocken.

Grissom musste jetzt laut lachen.

„Sara, du bist echt schon einmalig. Gerade du machst dir nie Gedanken darum, ob du das richtige anhast oder nicht. Du ziehst immer an, das was dir gefällt. Oder irre ich mich da?"

„Hm, Mist, ich habe gehofft, dass du mir so etwas erzählst.", sagte sie grummelig.

„Honey, gedulde dich noch ein wenig, heute Abend erfährst du es ja.", sagte Grissom und küsste Sara fordernd.

Sara erwiderte den Kuss mit Leidenschaft.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Sara hauptsächlich damit, ihren Koffer auszupacken. Später fuhren sie zu Grissom, der das gleiche machte.

Grissom ging auf Sara zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst?", fragte er sie.

„Ja klar, warum nicht. Bei Gil Grissom in seinem Bett, das hätte ich vor ein paar Wochen nicht für möglich gehalten.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Ich hätte es mir auch nicht träumen lassen, dass ich dich bei mir habe, Honey.", sagte er und sah Sara direkt in die Augen.

Ein paar Stunden später war es so weit. Grissom holte einen Schal aus dem Schrank und Sara wunderte sich, was er mit dem Schal wollte. _Wir haben draußen Temperaturen von über 30°, warum will er jetzt einen Schal anziehen?_

„Sara dreh dich mal um, bitte!", sagte Grissom, als er den Schal in der Hand hatte.

„Gil, ich meine, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber schau mal wie wir beide angezogen sind. Wir haben Sommer in Las Vegas.", sagte Sara schmunzelnd.

„Sara ich will den Schal mir ja nicht gerade um den Hals hängen, ich will dir nur damit die Augen verbinden.", lachte er.

„Gil, was soll das? Du musst mich nicht entführen, ich bleibe freiwillig bei dir!", sage sie lachend.

„Rede nicht so viel, sondern mach einfach mal, was ich dir sage!", neckte er sie.

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?"

Grissom verdrehte bei der Frage, genervt seine Augen.

„Sara, bitte, keine Diskussionen, ausnahmsweise bitte mal nicht!", gab er lachend zurück.

Sara drehte sich um und Grissom verband ihr die Augen.

„Und jetzt Honey verlässt du dich ganz und gar auf mich, jetzt musst du mir völlig vertrauen!", sagte er grinsend.

„Ok, ich bin total neugierig Darling, wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragte sie nervös.

„Ganz ruhig my Dear, erst einmal zum Auto.", sagte er.

Er nahm Sara's Arm und führte sie langsam zum Auto.

Er half ihr vorsichtig beim einsteigen, damit sie sich ihren Kopf nicht am Auto anstieß.

Sie fuhren ca. eine halbe Stunde, bis Grissom das Auto parkte und den Motor abstellte.

„Sara, bleibe bitte noch ein paar Minuten sitzen, ich bin gleich wieder da! Vertrau mir, Honey, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte er und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Ok, ich warte, Gil.", sagte sie lächelnd.

_Wo sind wir hier? Ich fühle mich seltsam. Was hat er vor? Hoffentlich kommt er bald wieder._

_Hoffentlich überfordere ich sie nicht damit. Ich hoffe, der Platz gefällt ihr. Aber vor allem ich hoffe ihr gefällt das, was ich __vorhabe__. _

Als Grissom nach einigen Minuten wiederkam, half er Sara aus dem Auto auszusteigen.

„Bist du bereit Kleines?", fragte er sie.

„Nimmst du mir jetzt die Augenbinde ab?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Nein, Sara, noch nicht, erst wenn wir da sind.", gab er zurück.

„Wo da sind Gil?", Sara war angespannt.

„Beruhige dich my Dear, und nochmals vertraue mir!", lachte Grissom.

Sara seufzte wieder leicht auf und ließ sich breitwillig von Grissom führen. Ihr blieb ja auch nichts anderes übrig.

Dann stoppte Grissom und nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab.

Sara blinzelte zuerst etwas und dann sah sie wo sie waren. Sie waren unterhalb eines Canyons, zwischen einer kleinen Felsbucht.

Sara hielt den Atem an, als sie entdeckte was Grissom arrangiert hatte. Auf dem Boden im Sand lag ausgebreitet eine Decke. In dem Sand herum, zierten Kerzen den romantischen Ort und auf der Decke, hatte Grissom alles für ein Picknick vorbereitet. Sara war begeistert.

„Gil, das ist ja wundervoll!", Sara war total beeindruckt.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, Honey. Weißt du wo wir sind?", fragte er sie, als sie sich auf die Decke gesetzt hatten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein!", gab sie zu.

„Na ja hier, ein paar Meter weiter oben, bist du abgestürzt.", antwortete er vorsichtig.

Grissom wusste nicht wie Sara darauf reagieren würde. Aber die Albträume, die sie hatte, waren nicht gut, er hoffte somit, dass die Albträume wenigstens weniger wurden.

„Wirklich? Entschuldige Sweetheart, aber das hätte ich jetzt nicht erraten.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ist doch ok. Ich dachte, vielleicht kann ich dir so helfen, dass deine Albträume etwas abnehmen. Mit einem schönen romantischen Picknick.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Sweetheart, das war eine ganz tolle Idee. Ich denke damit schaffst du es sicher!", sagte sie freudig.

„Also bist du mir nicht böse, weil ich dich hierher geführt habe?", fragte er.

„Nein, Grissom, ganz sicher nicht.", sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft.

Grissom zog sie an sich ran und vertiefte den Kuss. Sara seufzte leicht auf, als er sich mit seiner Zunge den Weg in ihren Mund bahnte. Sie drängte sich an ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Gil, das ist wunderbar hier! Ich danke dir für den Einfall!", sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt, dann sollten wir mal essen. Obwohl ich ja eher Hunger auf was anderes hätte.", erwiderte er mit vor Begehren dunklen Augen.

Sara sah in seine Augen, sie konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen. Oder war es einfach der Reiz ihn ein wenig anzumachen. Sie küsste Grissom mit einer Innigkeit, die ihn fast umhaute. Er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihr T-Shirt. Sara aber blockte ab und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Später Sweetheart, lass uns erst mal was vernünftiges Essen.", grinste sie frech.

„Engel, das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein, ich habe nur auf eines Hunger, auf dich!", sagte er.

„Na komm schon, ein wenig Geduld musst du schon haben, du hast mich schließlich auch den ganzen Tag im Unklaren gelassen.", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom musste Luft holen. Er wollte Sara, er konnte sich eben kaum zurückhalten.

„Weißt du, dass du da unmögliches von mir verlangst Sara?", lächelte Grissom etwas gequält.

Sara aber grinste nur und aß genüsslich eine Weintraube. Als sie sich noch absichtlich mit der Zunge lasziv über Lippen fuhr, konnte Grissom kaum ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Ein wenig weiter unten schmerzte es schon, aber er atmete tief durch und lächelte sie an.

Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Er hatte Gemüse Pasteten und verschiedenes rohes Gemüse, wie Karotten, Tomaten und Maiskolben. Auch an Sushi hatte er gedacht, wohl eher für sich als an Sara, sowie an Obst, wie Weintrauben, Melone und Erdbeeren. Sara war schlichtweg begeistert von dem was er noch alles hergerichtet hatte. Eine Flasche Sekt und Wein durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

„Wow du hat dir ja wahnsinnige Mühe gegeben, vielen Dank!", sagte sie, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

„Nichts zu danken Sara, ich bin ja froh, dass es dir gefällt. Jetzt aber lass uns erst einmal ein Glas Sekt trinken.", lächelte Grissom ein wenig verlegen.

Grissom öffnete die Flasche Sekt und goss sich und Sara jeweils ein Glas ein. Dann sah er Sara in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen. Sara erwiderte den Blick und lächelte Grissom an.

„Auf uns und dass wir es doch noch geschafft haben uns unsere Gefühle zu gestehen! Wobei ich sagen muss, das ist das Klügste was ich je gemacht habe!", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja auf uns, ich bin sehr froh, dass wir es geschafft haben. Du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht, an dem Abend."

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen als sie ausgetrunken hatten. Sara lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Grissom's Brust. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Beide genossen die Stille und die Gemeinsamkeit beieinander zu sein.

**... TBC**


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Grissom strich Sara über ihren Arm, was bei ihr Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie strich sanft über sein Bein. Sein Hosenbein war etwas hochgerutscht und Sara sah Grissoms Narbe vom Unfall. Sara erschrak ein wenig, denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sich auch verletzt hatte. In Key West hatte sie nicht so darauf geachtet.

„Ist die Narbe vom Unfall?", fragte sie als sie sanft darüber langte.

„Ja, es ist passiert, als ich mich zu dir abgeseilt habe, ich bin am Felsen dort oben hängen geblieben.", antwortete er.

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise.

„Hey Honey, sieh mich an, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich hatte nur solche Angst um dich."

Sara hatte sich zu Grissom umgedreht und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Sch… Kleine, es ist alles gut.", sagte er küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich weiß, es ist schon ok, Gil, nur hätte ich vorher mal nachfragen sollen, ob du auch verletzt bist.

„Sara, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hattest Schlimmeres durch zu machen."

„Ja, du hast Recht, ich war nur erschrocken, darüber.", sage sie und lächelte ihn an.

Sara sah in Grissom's eisblaue Augen, langsam näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht. Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich ran. Sie küsste ihn fordernd und begehrend, dass Grissom sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er zog sie nun sanft an sich ran und erwiderte den Kuss drängend. Langsam schob er seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt und strich ihr über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste. Sara entrann dabei ein Stöhnen. Grissoms Hände lösten in ihr eine Sehnsucht aus, der sie nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Grissom hatte ihr schnell das T-Shirt über den Kopf gestreift und auch sein Hemd hatte Sara ihm ausgezogen.

„Sara, du hast ja gar nichts drunter?", rief er erstaunt, als ihr T-Shirt neben ihnen gelandet war.

„Na ja ich dachte, das beschleunigt die Dinge etwas.", grinste sie verwegen.

Grissom küsste Sara so voller Drang, dass auch sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte. Sanft streichelte sie über seinen Oberkörper. Ihm war als würde er vor Lust vergehen, als sie seine Hose öffnete. Schnell hatte er sich der Hose entledigt und legte sich nun mit Sara auf die Decke.

Er öffnete nun an Sara's Hose den Knopf und den Reisverschluss. Sanft zog er ihr die Hose über die Hüften und hauchte ihr dabei immer wieder Küsse auf.

Grissom zog Sara wieder an sich ran. Die Küsse intensivierten sich. Sie wollten sich einfach nicht loslassen, zu schön war das Gefühl dem anderen so nahe zu sein. Sara löste sich von dem Kuss und schaute Grissom in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Gil.", brachte sie mir rauer Stimmer hervor.

„Oh Sara, du ahnst nicht wie glücklich du mich machst. Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als ich je sagen kann, Honey.", Grissom küsste sie erneut drängend.

„Gil, bitte!", stöhnte Sara auf, als Grissom seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten lies.

Sie sah in mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen verlangend an.

„Du bist so wunderschön my Dear. Wie lange habe ich davon geträumt, dich so berühren zu können, wie jetzt."

„Sweetheart es ging mir nicht anders. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe.", Sara schaute Grissom voller Sehnsucht an.

Sara drückte Grissom leicht in die Decke und setzte sich auf ihn. Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten ihm entgegen.

„Was hast du vor, Sara?"

„Lass dich überraschen Darling. Jetzt bin ich mal dran.", entgegnete sie kess.

„Oh Sara, du bringst mich um den Verstand."

Sara begann damit Grissom fordernd und voller Drang zu küssen. Sie spürte dabei, wie sich seine Erregung durch den Kuss steigerte. Sie küsste ihn so intensiv, dass er kaum zu atmen wagte. Sara lies sich langsam ein wenig von ihm runter gleiten und hauchte ihm dabei sanft Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper. Schließlich wanderte ihre Hand in seine Shorts. Grissom wusste nicht an was er zuerst denken sollte, die Erregung war zu groß. Als Sara ihm auch noch die Shorts auszog, war er ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. Seine Gefühle hatte er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, als Sara ihn verwöhnte. Zärtlich und sanft führte sie ihn dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Grissom konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal solche intensive Gefühle gespürt hatte.

Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, drehte er den Spieß um und zog ihr ihren Slip aus. Seine Hand streichelte sie an ihrer intimsten Stelle, dass Sara immer wieder aufstöhnen lies. Sara aber ließ Grissom nicht viel Zeit, als sie bemerkte, dass er wieder erregt war. Sie schob seine Hand weg, richtete sich auf und sah ihm wieder in seine Augen, die ebenfalls vor Leidenschaft funkelten. Sara drückte Grissom sanft zurück auf den Boden und setzte sich wieder über ihn.

Grissom wusste jetzt nicht mehr woran er denken sollte. Die Begierde hatte ihn nun völlig in Griff. Sara rekelte sich auf ihm, während sie ihn voller Verlangen küsste. Als Grissom dann endlich in sie eindrang, schrie sie leise vor Erregung auf. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf ihn und steigerte ihrer beider Lust ins unermessliche. Grissom liebkoste immer wieder Sara's Brust. Dann nahm Sara Grissom's Hände und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Die Bewegungen wurden immer intensiver und schneller. Als sie schließlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen und gemeinsam auf dem Höhepunkt waren, küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich.

Engumschlungen lagen sie beieinander, Sara hatte den Kopf auf Grissom Kopf gebettet. Keiner wagte auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, den Moment wollten sie einfach auf sich wirken lassen. Sanft strich Grissom immer wieder über Saras Arm, auch Sara strich ihm sanft über seine Brust.

Nach einer Weile wagte Grissom die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Sara, bitte lass uns zusammenziehen.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sara sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. _Er will mit mir zusammen ziehen. Wir sind doch erst seit 2 Wochen zusammen, das geht etwas schnell._

„Wie jetzt schon? Gil, verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich bin sehr gerne mit dir zusammen und so oft wie es geht, aber meinst du nicht, nach 2 Wochen ist das ein wenig zu früh?"

_Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie so reagiert. Aber vielleicht erkennt sie ja, dass es so einfacher wäre._

„Sara ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Schau doch mal, wenn wir arbeiten und anschließend zusammen sind ist es auch nichts anderes. Und die Off-Tage verbringen wir sicher dann auch zusammen.", sagte er.

„Nein, Gil, mir geht es nicht darum, dass es mir zuviel wird. Sondern eher dir. Du weißt, dass ich nicht gerade einfach bin. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass es manchmal schwierig sein kann. Ich war immer eine Einzelgängerin.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Gerade deswegen Sara. Du bist die Frau die ich liebe und ich liebe dich gerade deswegen, weil du so bist wie du bist. Auch wenn du manchmal ganz schön stur sein kannst.", lachte er.

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du mit mir, Sara Sidle, zusammen ziehen willst?", fragte sie noch mal skeptisch.

„Ja, ich war noch niemals in etwas so sicher!", sagte er lachend.

„Und wie hast du es dir vorgestellt?", fragte sie.

_Wir werden sicher ein ganz schönes Leben haben gemeinsam. Ich freue mich mit ihr zusammen zu sein._

„Ich würde sagen, wir suchen uns ein Haus. Damit ist jeder fremd und muss sich eingewöhnen. Es wird sicher nicht einfach. Aber wir lieben es ja kompliziert.", sagte er und sah Sara glücklich an.

„Oh ja, einfach machen wir es uns wirklich nicht. Aber ich möchte, dass es in Zukunft bei uns etwas leichter wird. Da ist dein Vorschlag eigentlich genau richtig.", sagte sie überglücklich.

_Oh man in meinem Leben überschlägt sich alles. Erst sagt mir Gil, dass er mich liebt, dann organisiert er das wundervolle Picknick und jetzt ziehen wir schon zusammen. Ich glaube noch glücklicher kann kein Mensch sein._

Die nächsten Tage im Labor wurden stressig. Sara wurde wieder herzlich vom Team begrüßt als sie zurückkam. Aber Cath und auch Warrick freuten sich, dass Grissom und Sara es endlich geschafft hatten sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Sie versprachen keinem ein Wort zu sagen. Gerade vor Ecklie wollten sie es geheim halten. Sie wussten, dass es nicht erlaubt war, weil Grissom Sara's Supervisor war.

Die Suche nach einem Haus erwies sich als relativ leicht. Sie hatten schnell das Passende gefunden. Schon 2 Wochen später hatten sie angefangen umzuziehen. Das ganze Team half beim Umzug.

Eines Tages als Sara gerade über ihren Beweisen gebeugt war, kam Conrad Ecklie ins Labor.

„Miss Sidle, schön dass sie wieder da sind. Ich hoffe sie haben sich gut erholt.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Sie konnten sich beide nicht ausstehen. Sara hatte so ihre Probleme mit Ecklie. Sie war der Meinung er war einfach nur ein Schleimer, der sich beim Sheriff gut darstellen wollte. Er war im Gegensatz zu Grissom mehr auf die Öffentlichkeit bedacht. Sie wusste nicht, wann Ecklie das letzte Mal an einem Tatort war.

„Danke Conrad, ja ich habe mich gut erholt.", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Ecklie stand immer noch in der Tür und Sara wunderte was er wollte. Ständig schaute er über ihre Schulter wenn sie die Beweise analysierte.

„Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, Conrad?", fragte sie.

„Ja in der Tat Miss Sidle, ich will sie und Grissom in meinem Büro sehen und zwar gleich.", sagte er und grinste sie schief an.

„Haben sie Grissom schon Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Sara.

_Er wird doch nichts erfahren haben? Wenn doch, sind wir Beide unseren Job los. Wir haben doch wirklich uns nichts anmerken lassen._

Grissom kam gerade ins Labor und hatte die Worte von Sara mitbekommen. Sie warfen sich stumme Blicke zu.

Ah Gil, das sind sie ja. Ich will sie und Sara in meinem Büro sehen, gleich.", sagte er und verschwand.

Sara seufzte entnervt und angespannt auf.

„Meinst du er weiß etwas?", fragte sie etwas ängstlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht Sara, aber wenn, dann ist es mir auch egal.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Grissom, wir könnten beide unseren Job verlieren."

„Bleib ruhig Honey, vertrau mir einfach.", sagte er.

„Gil, wie oft habe ich das jetzt schon von dir gehört. Vertrau mir.", sagte sie leicht genervt.

„Ich weiß Sara, aber hast du einmal daran gezweifelt, oder hast damit ein Problem gehabt?", fragte er sie.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…."

„Sara es wird schon gut gehen. Vertrau mir einfach. Und jetzt komm, bevor Ecklie noch wütend wird."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Ecklie ins Büro.

„Ah Gil, Sara, da sind sie ja schon. Bitte setzten sie sich."

Sara setzte sich angespannt auf den Stuhl neben Grissom.

„Was gibt es so wichtiges Conrad, dass sie uns von der Arbeit abhalten?", fragte Grissom.

„Sie sind doch der Supervisor von Miss Sidle, oder sehe ich das falsch?", begann Ecklie.

„Conrad das wissen sie doch ganz genau. Jetzt sagen sie schon was sie wollen. Wir haben viel zu arbeiten, eine Menge Fälle müssen gelöst werden.", sagte Grissom schon etwas ungehalten.

„Na wenn das so ist. Ich will sie ja nicht noch unnötiger Weiße von ihrer Arbeit abhalten, die sie sowieso nur noch kurze Zeit ausüben werden. Zumindest hier in Las Vegas.", sagte Ecklie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Was soll das heißen Ecklie?", fragte Sara und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das, Sara, wissen sie ganz genau. Ihre Liaison mit ihrem Vorgesetzten ist aufgeflogen.", sagte Ecklie und grinste noch breiter.

„Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, sie sind entlassen.", sagte Ecklie mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

_Oh Gott, wir sind unsere Jobs los. Ich habe Gil um seinen Job gebracht, nur weil ich ihn liebe. Ich könnte damit leben, aber Grissom?_

_Hm da muss ich wohl zu den Maßnahmen greifen, die ich eigentlich erst mit Sara besprechen wollte. Aber besondere Umstände erfordern eben besondere Maßnahmen._

Grissom hatte Sara's Hand genommen und strich ihr beruhigend über den Handrücken. Sara wusste zwar nicht was Gil vorhatte aber sie wusste er hatte irgendein Ass im Ärmel.

„Conrad, sie können Sara und mich nicht feuern. Soweit ich weiß, ist es Ehepaaren nicht verboten zusammen zu arbeiten.", sagte Grissom.

Sara hielt den Atem an. _Was hat er vor? Was will er Ecklie damit sagen?_

„Richtig Gil, aber so weit ich weiß… sind sie und Miss Sidle nicht verheiratet.", sagte Ecklie.

„Nein, Ecklie, sind wir noch nicht. Aber Sara und ich werden in wenigen Wochen heiraten!", sagte Grissom und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Sara konnte nicht glauben, was Gil da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie saß da und starrte Grissom mit offenem Mund an. _Was war das? Wir sind in ein paar Wochen verheiratet? Halluziniert Gil Grissom jetzt schon? Meint er das wirklich ernst. Will er mich wirklich heiraten? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr jetzt._

Aus Ecklies Gesicht verschwand das falsche Lächeln, das er eben so demonstrativ aufgebaut hatte.

„Ja dann, kann ich ihnen nur gratulieren, Sara, Gil. Natürlich sind sie dann nicht entlassen.", gab er noch hinzu.

„Danke Conrad. Ich glaube wir gehen dann mal wieder an die Arbeit.", sagte Grissom und hatte immer noch das Grinsen im Gesicht.

Er sah zu Sara, die ihn verwirrt und auch ein wenig böse anstarrte. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus Ecklie's Büro.

_Gott, hoffentlich reißt mir Sara jetzt nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich hätte sie ja gerne morgen Abend, bei einem Essen gefragt, aber Ecklie kam mir zuvor._

Sara ging geschockt hinter Grissom her, in sein Büro. Kaum war die Tür zu, brach es auch ihr heraus.

„Gilbert Grissom, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was sollte das eben in Ecklies Büro. Würde mein zukünftiger Ehemann die Güte haben mich aufzuklären.", sagte sie gespielt entrüstet.

Grissom hörte nicht wirklich auf die Worte von Sara, er hatte schon mit einen Ausbruch von ihr gerechnet. Dann plötzlich sah er in ihre Augen und erkannte die Liebe und das Glück darin.

„Hast du gerade eben zukünftiger Ehemann gesagt? Heißt das du sagst JA?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, Gil Grissom, du hast mich richtig verstanden. Aber hättest du mich ruhig vorher fragen können.", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom zog sie in sie Arme und küsste sie innig. Als sie wieder zu Luft kamen, schüttelte Sara ihren Kopf.

„Ich wusste ja immer dass du seltsam bist, aber dass es schon so schlimm ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht.", lachte sie.

„Sara, es tut mir leid, eigentlich wollte ich dich ja morgen Abend bei einem romantischen Essen fragen, aber Ecklie kam mir zuvor. Wäre doch schade, wenn wir unseren Job verlieren.", sagte er und grinste.

„Du wolltest was?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

Grissom war inzwischen zu seinem Schreibtisch gegangen. Er holte eine kleine Schmuckschatulle heraus und ging wieder zu Sara, kniete sich vor sie hin und machte die kleine Schatulle auf.

„Sara Sidle, willst du meine Frau werden?", fragte er sie.

Sara stand zum zweiten Mal an dem Tag sprachlos da. Doch sie hatte sich gleich wieder gefangen.

„Ja, Gilbert Grissom ich will deine Frau werden.", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Grissom steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger, stand auf und zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara!", sagte er

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil.", sagte Sara den Tränen nahe.

_Sie hat tatsächlich ja gesagt. Sara will meine Frau werden. Meine Sara._

_Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich soll seine Frau werden. Oh man, ich bin so glücklich. Vor ein paar Monaten wusste ich noch nicht einmal was er für mich empfindet. Aber er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn._

„Ich bin sehr glücklich Gil. Auch wenn es etwas überraschend kam in Ecklies Büro.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ich bin auch glücklich. Meine Sara.", sagte Gil und küsste sie wieder und wieder.

Das Team hatte erfreut und ebenso überrascht reagiert als sie davon erfuhren. Auch Ryan hatte sich für die beiden gefreut. Er sollte Sara's Trauzeuge sein. Grissom hatte Warrick gefragt, der sein Trauzeuge sein sollte.

Zwei Wochen später heirateten sie in aller Stille. Nur das Team und Sara's Bruder waren anwesend. Beide, Sara und Grissom wollten es nicht anders. Sie wollten keine große Hochzeit, für sie war wichtig, dass ihre Freunde dabei waren. Sara hatte auch auf ein übliches Hochzeitskleid verzichtet. Sie wollte nicht in weiß heiraten. Sie hielt davon nichts. Auch Grissom war es angenehmer in aller Stille zu heiraten. Beide waren sich da gleich einig, was die Planung der Hochzeit anging. Sie hatten sich beide zur etwas feineren Abendkleidung entschlossen. Grissom in einem schwarzen Anzug und Sara in einem dunkelblauen Seidenkleid.

Die Zeremonie war romantisch und genau nach dem Geschmack der beiden.

„Gilbert Grissom, wollen sie die hier anwesende Sara Sidle, zu ihrer Ehefrau nehmen? Sie achten und ehren, bis der Tod sie scheidet?", fragte der Reverend.

„Ja, ich will!", antworte Grissom.

„Sara Sidle, wollen sie den hier anwesenden Gilbert Grissom zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen? Ihn ehren und achten, bis der Tod sie scheidet?

„Ja ich will!", antwortete auch Sara.

Grissom und Sara steckten sich ihre Ringe an den Finger, dann zog Grissom Sara fest an sich ran und der Kuss drückte seine ganze Liebe für sie aus. Sara erwiderte den Kuss und Grissom war hin und weg von dem Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Gil Grissom.", sagte Sara, als sie sich geküsst hatten.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara Grissom**.",** Grissom lächelte seine Frau liebevoll an.

_**You are my life.  
You are my only one desire!  
You're the air that I breathe tonight...  
**__**Won't you stay here beside me? **__**Stay!**_

When I see you there's a glow from the stars above.  
Guess they know that I'm so in love...  
Yes, I'll stay here beside you, stay...

Day after day feeling low in the evening sun,  
till you came and you were the one. Now I'll stay here beside you,  
stay...

Well remembered dreams of a foolish parade.  
Didn't need to persuade you...  
Hungry for a smile...  
In the morning moonlight that'll be alright with you -  
take my hand.

All I can do is to dream of you all day through.  
Close my eyes- all I see is you.  
Yes, I'll stay here beside you stay.

Stay by my side!  
You're the air that I breathe tonight...  
All I want is to hold you tight!  
Yes, I'll stay here beside you, stay forever...  
_**Here we'll stay tonight, here we'll stay...**_

Das Team und auch Ryan klatschten begeistert Beifall als die beiden sich küssten. Sie freuten sich sehr für Sara und Grissom.

„Tja Schwesterchen, jetzt hast du es geschafft! Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute und dass du immer so glücklich bleibst!", Ryan umarmte seine Schwester herzlich.

„Danke Tommy, ich bin sehr glücklich!", gab sie zurück.

„Gil, ich wünsche dir alles Gute, schön, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt.", sagte Catherine zu Gil und umarmte auch Sara.

„Danke Cath, es war an der Zeit, endlich mal Farbe zu bekennen." sagte Grissom lachend.

Die anderen gratulierten Sara und Grissom von Herzen und wünschten ihnen alles Gute.

Ein paar Wochen später, Ecklie musste einsehen, dass er keine Chance der Kündigung hatte, kam Sara zu Grissom ins Büro.

„Hey, Gil, willst du auch etwas zu essen?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, Sara. Aber wenn du dir etwas zu essen holst, bitte pass auf dich auf, du bist ja schließlich schwanger.", grinste er vor sich hin.

Sara war schon halb aus der Tür draußen, als sie stehen blieb und sich auf der Stelle umdrehte.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Grissom?", Sara starrte Grissom konfus an.

Grissom aber stand nur da und lächelte Sara an.

„Gil und wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich glaube Honey, ich kenne dich doch besser, als du von mir vermutest.", er lächelte sie immer noch an.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine, wenn das wahr wäre… wir haben doch noch nie darüber gesprochen... oh Gott, das kann doch nicht sein, wir haben doch ….", Sara war völlig verwirrt.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal. Komm wieder rein und mache die Tür zu.", Grissom hatte Sara sanft am Arm gepackt und wieder in sein Büro gezogen.

„Wie kann das sein Grissom? Wir haben doch verhütet? Ich nehme außerdem die Pille.", sagte sie noch immer zweifelnd.

„Überlege doch mal, als wir in Key West waren, damals unterm Pier. Das ging alles so schnell.", sagte Grissom etwas verlegen. Außerdem hattest du genug Medikamente intus, die die Wirkung der Pille aufgehoben haben.

Jetzt war es an Sara zu grinsen.

„Das wäre ja wunderbar.", rief sie freudig und umarmte ihren Mann stürmisch.

„Ja Sara, das _ist_ wunderbar.", sagte Grissom und küsste Sara sanft.

„Aber woher weißt du es?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Sara, du hast dich in letzter Zeit verändert, du strahlst irgendwie mehr von innen heraus. Außerdem habe ich mitgerechnet. Wir wohnen jetzt seit über 6 Wochen zusammen.", gab er zu.

„Gil Grissom ich muss dir sagen du erstaunst mich kein bisschen.", lachte Sara.

„Das my Dear, nehme ich dir sofort ab.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Sara war sofort zum nächsten Drugstore gefahren und hatte sich einen Test geholt. Sie konnte es selber nicht fassen, sie war tatsächlich schwanger, Grissom hatte Recht gehabt.

Zu Hause war Sara gleich ins Bad verschwunden um den Test zu machen. Als sie nun mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer kam, freute sich Grissom wahnsinnig.

„Es ist wahr, oder? Du bist schwanger?", sagte er und zog Sara in die Arme.

„Ja, es ist wahr, du wirst Daddy.", sagte sie und Tränen der Freude liefen ihr die Wange runter.

„Honey, was ist los? Freust du dich denn nicht?", fragte er bestürzt.

„Doch, ich weine vor Freude, Gil. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell passiert. Freust du dich denn?", fragte sie etwas unsicher.

„Sicher! Honey du machst mich damit noch glücklicher als ich es sowieso schon bin."

„Na ja wir haben eben noch nicht darüber geredet. Dazu war einfach keine Zeit.", erwiderte sie.

„Sara, es ist schon in Ordnung, aber ich freue mich wirklich. Ich hoffe du dich auch!", sagte er ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Sicher freue ich mich Gil, ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, auch wenn es etwas schnell ging alles.", sie umarmte ihren Mann innig.

… **TBC**


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Das Team war begeistert über die Schwangerschaft von Sara. Die ersten Monate hatte Sara etwas mit der Übelkeit zu kämpfen, doch dann verlief ihre Schwangerschaft ganz angenehm. Es verlief alles normal und der Bauch wuchs.

Sara hatte dennoch jetzt im 8. Monat einige Diskussionen mit Gil über die Arbeit. Er war der Meinung sie solle langsam mal aufhören zu arbeiten. Doch Sara dachte nicht daran, sie wollte so lange wie möglich arbeiten.

„Sara, sei doch vernünftig, wenn dir etwas passiert.", sagte Grissom eines Mittags, als sie zum Labor fuhren.

„Oh Gil, mach dir doch nicht solche Gedanken, was soll mir schon groß passieren?", gab sie zurück.

„Du bist und bleibst einfach Stur, Sara Sidle.", sagte er etwas sauer.

„Falsch, Darling, Sara Grissom, du vergisst, dass wir seit 7 Monaten verheiratet sind!", grinste sie ihn an.

Sie waren inzwischen vor dem Labor angekommen und Grissom sah sie etwas schuldbewusst an.

„Entschuldige Honey, es war nicht so gemeint, ich meine ich vergesse sicher nicht, dass wir verheiratet sind. Aber…"

„Grissom, es ist ok, ist nicht so schlimm, so lange du nicht vergisst, wie ich mit Vornamen heiße, und warum wir geheiratet haben.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, ich weiß immer noch dass du Catherine… ähm ich meine Sara heißt.", lachte er.

Sara schlug ihm lachend, spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Und warum ich dich geheiratet habe, vergesse ich niemals! Weil ich die liebe, meine Sara.", sagte er und nahm Sara liebevoll in den Arm.

„Das hoffe ich allerdings auch Dr. Grissom.", sagte sie mit einem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sara beugte sich zu Grissom und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich aber auch.", grinste sie, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Bitte versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist, bei der Arbeit.", gab Grissom noch zu bedenken.

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir, Darling. Und jetzt lass uns reingehen.", sagte sie und verrollte ihre Augen

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Labor. Die Schicht verlief ganz ruhig, sie hatten nicht viel zu tun. Sara hatte mit Nick und Warrick zusammen einen Mordfall, indem eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau ihren Mann umgebracht hatte, weil sie glaubte, er hätte eine Affäre. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der Mann gar keine Affäre hatte.

„Irgendwie schon Ironie.", sagte Sara.

„Warum, was meinst du?", fragte sie Warrick.

„Naja die Frau meinte, er hätte eine Affäre und hat ihn umgebracht, damit er sich nicht mehr mit der Geliebten treffen kann. Naja und dann stellt sich raus, er hatte gar keine Affäre, sondern es war seine Schwester.", antwortete Sara.

„Ja, schon blöd, wenn man von dem Mann nichts weiß, den man geheiratet hat.", gab Warrick zurück als sie im Aufenthaltsraum saßen.

„Da bin ich ja wieder mal froh, dass ich Gil so lange kenne.", lachte Sara.

„Ich denke bei euch war es in dem Fall schon zu lange?", sagte Nick lachend.

„Stimmt es ist ja schon beängstigend, wie gut ihr euch kennt, und ihr seid gerade mal 7 Monate verheiratet.", sagte Warrick.

„Warrick, Nick, redet ihr nur, ich kenne Grissom immerhin schon seit fast 10 Jahren und das eigentlich recht gut.", sagte sie, und sah ihre beiden Kollegen an.

„Hattet ihr in San Francisco schon etwas miteinander?", fragte Nick verblüfft.

„Naja, so kann man es nicht nennen. Wir haben uns damals auf einem Seminar kennengelernt. Ich war beim CSI in San Francisco und hatte einen Kurs von ihm besucht. Wir waren ein paarmal zusammen etwas Trinken und er hat mich auch zum Essen eingeladen. Naja und dann nach ein paar Monaten, hat er mich geküsst und ist aus meinem Leben verschwunden.", sagte Sara nachdenklich.

„Wow, das wußte ich ja gar nicht.", sagte Warrick.

„Gil kam damals nur und sagte ganz seltsam, er hätte eine gute Zeit in Frisco gehabt.", Nick sah Sara nachdenklich an.

„Ja, jetzt wisst ihr, was damals passiert ist. Naja und irgendwann hat er mich angerufen und mich gebeten nach Vegas zu kommen…."

„…. und du bist in Vegas geblieben, wegen Grissom.", vollendete Nick den Satz.

Sara nickte nur und schmunzelte.

„Ja, aber leider war Gil Grissom das nicht wirklich bewußt.", sagte Sara.

„Doch, das war es.", sagte Grissom der gerade in den Aufenthaltsraum kam.

Sara sah ihren Mann etwas verwirrt an. Der aber grinste nur, für ihn war das Gespräch für den Moment erledigt. Arbeit wartete auf sie.

Cath und Greg waren ebenfalls hinter Grissom in den Raum gekommen.

„Ich habe noch ein wenig Arbeit für euch.", begann Grissom.

Ein Seufzen ging durch den Raum, eigentlich hatten sie gehofft für heute Schluß machen zu können.

„Cath, Sara und Greg, ihr habt eine Leiche in einem Wohnhaus in Henderson. Nick, Warrick ihr habt eine Leiche von einem Raubüberfall bei einer Bank."

Als Grissom geendet hatte, standen die 5 auf und fuhren zu ihren Tatorten.

Als Greg, Sara und Cath beim Tatort in Henderson ankamen, bot sich ihnen eine Überraschung. Es war nicht nur eine Leiche, es war eine ganze Familie. Vater, Mutter und eine Tochter von 3 Monaten.

„Sara, es ist besser du bleibst draußen.", sagte Cath, als sie die Leichen sah.

„Warum? Was ist los?", fragte Sara etwas verwirrt.

„Wir haben da drinnen mehr als nur eine Leiche. Eine ganze Familie.", sagte Cath und sah Sara an.

Sara wollte gerade widersprechen. Als Cath die Hand hob.

„Sara, ich will nichts hören. Du gehst wieder nach draußen und untersuchst den Tatort draußen.", entgegnete sie fest.

„Ok, ich bin drausen, wenn du mich brauchst.", antwortete Sara etwas sauer.

Es wäre nicht Sara, wenn sie nicht etwas beleidigt wäre. Sie gab es auch zum Ausdruck, als sie draußen auf Greg traf.

„Sara, beruhige dich doch erstmal. Du bist immerhin im 8. Monat schwanger, du solltest schon längst nicht mehr arbeiten.", sagte Greg.

Das brachte Sara noch mehr in Aufruhr.

„Greg, ich bin schwanger und ich kann selbst einschätzen, wie lange ich arbeiten kann.", sagte sie schnippich.

„Sara, es geht nicht darum, es kann immer etwas passieren am Tatort.", sagte Greg

„Ja, ist ja ok Greg, jetzt lass uns mal an die Arbeit gehen.", antwortete Sara.

Beide widmeten sich dem Tatort und sicherten die Beweise und machten die Spurenanalyse.

Auf einmal kam ein Schrei aus dem Haus. Sara und Greg sahen sofort erschrocken auf.

Greg rannte sofort zu Catherine ins Haus. Sara blieb sicherheitshalber draußen stehen.

„Sara, pass auf, der Täter war noch hier drinnen, er kommt direkt zu dir nach draußen.", rief Cath Sara zu.

Sara, stand mit dem Rücken zum Haus und drehte sich nun um, da sie Catherine nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ahhhh", schrie Sara plötzlich und fiel zu Boden.

Der Täter hatte sie erreicht und weggestoßen.

„Hau ab Tussi.", sagte er und gab ihr nochmal einen Tritt, als sie am Boden lag.

Sara schrie auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, der Täter aber rannte davon.

Cath war als erste bei ihr.

„Sara, was ist passiert? Sprich mit mir, hat er dir was getan?", in Catherine brach die blanke Panik aus.

„Cath, ruf Grissom an, bitte, das Baby.", schluchzte sie und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Greg, ruf sofort den Notzarzt!", rief Cath Greg zu.

Der aber hatte schon längst die Initiative ergriffen und den Notarzt gerufen.

„Sara, es wird alles gut, bleibe ganz ruhig. Was hat er gemacht? Wo hat er dich verletzt?", Cath versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und mit Sara zu sprechen.

„Er hat mich zur Seite gestoßen und ich bin etwas unglücklich gefallen, mein Kopf… autsch. Er hat mir nochmal in den Bauch getreten, als ich am Boden lag.", sagte sie und griff sich an den Hinterkopf, da sie dort große Schmerzen hatte.

Als sie ihre Hand wieder nach vorne nahm. Sah Greg, der inzwischen rangekommen war, dass die Hand voller Blut war.

„Gott Sara, du hast eine Wunde am Kopf, lass mich bitte mal schauen.", sagte Greg und stüzte Sara etwas ab, damit er sich die Wunde am Kopf anschauen konnte.

Cath hatte inzwischen ihr Telefon geschnappt und Grissom angerufen.

„Ja, Cath, was gibt es?", frage Grissom, der die Nummer auf seinem Display gesehen hatte.

„Gil, Sara, sie ist, sie ist verletzt worden am Tatort.", begann Catherine.

„Wie geht es ihr, wie geht es dem Baby?", fragte Grissom panisch.

„Sie hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf und vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung und dem Baby, weiß ich noch nicht, sie bringen sie gerade ins Dessert Palms.

„Ich bin unterwegs Cath.", sagte Grissom und legte auf.

_Sie ist verletzt, Gott, bitte nicht ernsthaft. Was ist mit dem Baby?_

In Grissom kamen wieder die Bilder von ihrem Absturz hoch, er hatte große Angst, dass Sara oder dem Baby ernsthaft was passiert sein könnte.

Er stürmte aus dem CSI Gebäude und auf dem Parkplatz, sah er gerade Ryan mit einem Kollegen aus dem Auto steigen. Grissom stürmte auf Ryan zu.

„Ryan, Sara…. sie hatte einen Unfall.", rief er ihm schon zu.

„Was ist passiert Gil? Geht es ihr gut? Was ist mit dem Baby?", fragte Ryan angstvoll.

„Sie ist am Tatort verletzt worden. Ich weiß nicht genau wie es ihr geht und dem Baby. Ich fahre zu ihr.", Grissom zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Ich komm mit, ich fahr. Reinsetzen und anschnallen, ich mach Blaulicht an.", sagte er und war schon wieder am Auto.

Sie fuhren mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit ins Dessert Palms Hospital. Dort angekommen sprang Grissom aus dem noch fahrenden Auto. Sie rannten fast in die Notaufnahme.

Grissom war zur Anmeldung gegangen. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reisen, so gut es ging.

„Guten Tag, meine Frau ist hier vor kurzem eingeliefert worden, sie ist im 8. Monat schwanger. Sie heißt Sara Sidle.", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Guten Tag, Sir, wenn ihre Frau schwanger ist, dann sollten sie auf die Entbindungsstation gehen.", sagte die Schwester an der Anmeldung.

„Nein, sie ist nicht schwanger …. doch ich meine schon .… aber sie hatte einen Unfall. Sie ist eine CSI.", stammelte Grissom.

„Tut mir leid, eine Mrs. Sidle haben wir hier nicht.", sagte die Schwester widerum.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, meine Kollegin hat mich angerufen, sie ist hier!", sagt er etwas lauter.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, er drehte sich um und sah dass es Catherine war.

„Gottseidank Cath, sie wollen wir nicht glauben, dass Sara hier ist. Erklär du ihr das bitte.", sagte Grissom verzweifelt.

„Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal, ich kläre das schon.", sagte Cath.

„Es tut mir leid Ma'am, aber eine Mrs. Sidle haben wir nicht.", sagte sie Schwester nochmals.

„Warum Mrs. Sidle? Sie heißt ja auch Grissom. Aber ich weiß wo sie ist, ich war dabei, als sie eingeliefert worden ist.", sagte Cath und drehte sich dann wieder zu Grissom um.

„Gott du bist ja völlig fertig. Wenn du schon nicht mehr weißt, das Sara, Grissom mit Nachnamen heißt.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Cath, wie geht es Sara und dem Baby, bitte ich will zu ihr!", sagte Grissom.

Jetzt war auch Ryan zu ihnen gekommen und wollte ebenfalls wissen, was mit seiner Schwester ist.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie war eine wenig benommen im Krankenwagen, durch die Verletzung am Kopf, sagte Cath. Was mit dem Baby ist, weiß ich nicht, die Ärzte müssen sie erst untersuchen.", sagte sie traurig.

Grissom und Ryan gingen Cath hinterher. _Sie hat eine Kopfverletzung. Bitte Gott, lass sie nicht schwer verletzt sein, lass nichts mit dem Baby sein._ Grissom hatte Panik, er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr. Ryan lief blass neben den Beiden her.

„Sie ist hier im Untersuchungszimmer, Greg ist bei ihr.",sagte Cath.

Sie hatte noch nicht richtig zu Ende gesprochen, als Grissom schon in das Krankenzimmer ging und Ryan ihm hinterher.

„Sara, Honey, wie geht es dir?", Grissom hatte sie sofort in den Arm genommen und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sara stöhnte leicht auf, denn sie hatte Schmerzen in den Rippen und auch an der Hand von dem Sturz.

„Sara, was ist los? Wo bist du verletzt?", fragte er angstvoll.

„Wir warten noch auf dem Arzt, der sie untersucht hat.", erklärte ihm Greg, bevor er sich von Sara verabschiedete und das Zimmer verließ.

Greg wollte jetzt nicht mehr stören. So sehr er auch wissen wollte, was mit Sara war, aber er wollte sie mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Mann alleine lassen.

„Sind sie der Ehemann von Mrs. Grissom?", fragte der Arzt, der ins Zimmer gekommen war.

Grissom bejahte es. Ryan hatte Sara's Hand genommen und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

Sara war ganz durcheinander, sie wußte nicht was mit ihrem Kind war. Der Arzt wandte sich nun an Sara.

„Mrs. Grissom, ihrem Baby geht es gut, alles in Ordnung. Aber sie haben eine leichte Gehirrnerschütterung, die wohl von der Verletzung am Kopf kommt und ihre Rippen sind leicht geprellt.", erzählte ihr der Arzt.

Beide, Sara als auch Grissom waren unendlich erleichtert.

„Oh Sara, was machst du denn für Sachen!", sagte Ryan ebenso erleichtert.

„Tut mir leid, Brüderchen.", sagte sie matt.

„Ich denke, ich lasse dich jetzt mal alleine mit Gil, ich komme später nochmal vorbei.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sara wurde auf ein Zimmer verlegt, sie sollte erstmal zwei Tage zur Beobachtung hier bleiben. Gil wich keine Augenblick von ihrer Seite und hielt ihre Hand. Als sie dann alleine waren im Krankenzimmer, brach alles aus Grissom raus.

„Gott, Sara, ich habe mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich bin so froh, dass nichts ernsteres passiert ist. Wie geht es dir mein Engel?", fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Danke mir geht es schon ein wenig besser, ich bin nur froh, dass unserem Baby nichts passiert ist.", sagte sie erleichtert.

„Sara, du mußt mir versprechen, dass du aufhörst zu arbeiten. Ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn jetzt noch irgendwas mit dir oder dem Baby passiert.", sagte Grissom.

„Ja,vielleicht hast du recht, ich sollte wirklich kürzer treten.", sagte Sara einlenkend.

„Sara ich rede nicht von kürzer treten, ich rede davon, dass du nicht mehr arbeiten sollst, bis das Baby kommt.", sagte Grissom leicht gereizt. „Bitte, sei doch vernünftig. Es hätte auch schlimmeres passieren können.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ja, Darling, ich habe damit gemeint, dass ich erstmal ganz aufhöre bis unser Baby da ist.", sagte Sara matt.

„Es tut mir leid, Sara, aber als ich von deinem Unfall hörte, kamen die ganzen Erinnerung vom Absturz wieder hoch.", Grissom hatte sich neben Sara auf das Bett gesetzt und sie in den Arm genommen, ihm kamen die Tränen.

„Gil, ist ja gut, mir ist nichts passiert und unserem Kleinen geht es auch gut. Ich werde sicher auch zu Hause bleiben, das verspreche ich dir!", sagte Sara und gab Grissom einen sanften kuss.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich mich auf unser Baby freue, mein Engel.", sagte Grissom liebevoll.

„Wenn du dich nur halb so viel freust wie ich, dann ja.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Grissom blieb die Nacht bei Sara im Krankenhaus. Zwei Tage später wurde sie entlassen. Den Täter hatte die Polizei noch am Tatort festgenommen, er war der Mörder der Familie. Es war der Bruder des ermordeten Mannes, das Motiv war, dass der Bruder um einiges erfolgreicher im Immobiliengeschäft war als er. Blanker Neid!

Einen Monat später, Grissom kam gerade früh Morgens von der Nachtschicht, als ihm Sara schon keuchend entgegen kam.

„Ich glaue es ist so weit. Ich habe Wehen, alle 10 Minuten.", sagte sie gepresst.

Grissom lies sofort alles stehen und liegen und suchte Sara's Tasche.

„Sara, wo ist deine Tasche, die wir für das Krankenhaus gepackt haben?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Gil, die Tasche ist da, wo du sie hingestellt hast, im Schlafzimmer, neben meinem Bett.", sagte sie und grinste.

Grissom stolperte mehr ins Schlafzimmer als normal zu laufen. Er nahm panisch die Tasche und rannte zurück zu Sara. Die noch immer grinsend im Wohnzimmer stand.

„Ganz ruhig Darling, mir geht es guuuuuuhuuut.", Sara wurde wieder von einer Wehe gepackt.

„Aha, dir geht es gut, komm lass uns ins Krankenhaus fahren.", er packte Sara am Arm und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt raus zum Auto.

Grissom fuhr mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch Vegas, Richtung Krankenhaus. Mit dem Blick immer wieder auf Sara, die hechelnd neben ihm saß.

„Grissom konzentriere dich gefälligst aufs fahren und starre mich nicht immer an. Und tue mir einen gefallen, fahr langsamer.", schrie Sara fast.

Die Wehen kamen jetzt alle 5 Minuten und Sara krümmte sich immer wieder vor Wehenschmerzen.

„Geht es dir gut, my Dear?", fragte Grissom vorsichtig, als sich Sara mal wieder zusammenzog.

„Warum fragst du mich das? Natürlich geht es mir nicht gut, ich habe Wehen, wir können ja gerne mal tauschen.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Grissom war sofort still. Er fürchtete, dass Sara sonst einen ihrer Wutausbrüche bekommen könnte und das war in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht unbedingt das Beste.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, wurde Sara sofort untersucht. Unterdessen hatte Grissom bei Ryan und dem Team bescheid gesagt.

Als Grissom wieder in den Untersuchungsraum kam, war schon alles für die Geburt vorbereitet. Grissom war so nervös, wie nie zuvor. Er versuchte Sara beizustehen, wo er konnte. Doch leider konnte er ihr nicht viel helfen, außer ihre Hand zu halten und sie zu beruhigen. Sara stand kurz vor der Entbindung.

„Honey ich bin bei dir! Es wird alles gut gehen.", sagte er aufmunternd.

Sara drückte zwar etwas fest seine Hand, aber lächelte.

„Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich kein Kind und kein Sex mehr haben will.", sagte sie erschöpft.

„Engel, darüber reden wir später nochmal.", lachte Grissom.

Grissom und Sara wollten sich die Überraschung nicht verderben, sie hatten sich nicht sagen lassen, was es gibt. Sie hatten für ein Mädchen, sowohl für einen Jungen die Namen rausgesucht.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es so weit. Sara brachte einen gesunden Jungen auf die Welt. Grissom konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als er die Nabelschnurr durchtrennte.

„Wie soll er denn heißen?", fragte die Hebamme die Beiden.

„Jason Ryan Grissom", sagte Beide gleichzeitig und lächelten sich an.

Sara hielt ihren Sohn in den Armen und war überglücklich. Sie strahlte Grissom nur so an.

„Sieh mal wie süss er ist, Darling!", sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Genau so hübsch wie seine Mommy.", sagte Grissom stolz und küsste zuerst Sara zärtlich, bevor er seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

_Unser Sohn! Wie süss er ist. Ich bin so glücklich. _

Ein paar Stunden kam Ryan auch ins Krankenhaus.

„Hey, Schwesterlein, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte er freudig.

„Danke Tommy. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich bin.", sagte sie strahlend.

„Ich sehe es dir an Sara. Wie heißt der Kleine eigentlich?", fragte er neugierig.

„Jason Ryan Grissom", wiederholte Sara nun auch in Gegenwart von Ryan den Namen ihres Sohnes.

„Oh meinen Namen, wie schön, ich danke euch!", sagte er freudestrahlend und umarmte seine Schwester herzlich.

„Ich hoffe, du nimmst das Amt des Paten für Jason an?", fragte Gil nun.

„Aber sicher, auf jedenfall!", entgegnete er.

Auch das Team war ganz schnell im Krankenhaus. Sie hatten alle kaum geschlafen, wollten aber alle den Kleinen Grissom sehen. Stolz präsentierte Grissom den CSI's seinen Sohn.

„Man Griss, da hast du aber ganze Arbeit geleistet.", witzelte Warrick und das ganze Team brach in Lachen aus.

„Unglaublich Gil, aber vor einem Jahr, hätte ich schwören können, dass du es nicht schaffst, Sara die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und heute betrachten wir Euren Sohn. Ürigens das hübsche Gesicht, hat er sicher von seiner Mutter.", lachte Cath.

„Cath, in einem muß ich dir zustimmen, Jason ist wirklich genauso hübsch wie seine Mutter. Und das mit Sara.. naja vielleicht hast du ja recht.", sagte er und lächelte Sara zu.

„Sara, darf ich denn Jason auch mal halten?", fragte Ryan nun.

Sara nickte nur müde. Die Geburt hatte sie ganz schön mitgenommen. Grissom sah, dass sie müde war und versuchte so geschickt wie möglich die Anderen los zu werden. Als sie endlich gegangen waren, legte Grissom seinen Sohn in Sara's Arme. Sara sah ihren Sohn strahlend an.

„Sara, ich bin so glücklich!", Grissom sah seine Frau und seinen Sohn glücklich an.

„Ich auch, Gil, sehr glücklich sogar.", sagte sie leise.

Grissom nahm ihr ihren Sohn ab und legte ihn ins Bettchen, das neben Sara's Bett stand. Dann nahm er Sara in die Arme und zog sie an sich ran. Er küsste sie zärtlich und leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Sara, ich kann es dir nicht beschreiben.", sagte Grissom als er sich gelöst hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil, mehr als alles auf der Welt!", sagte sie.

Sara hatte sich an Grissom geschmiegt und sie küssten sich immer wieder. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie ihren schlafenden Sohn. Beide waren Glücklich und dankbar dafür, was sie hatten. Sich Beide und ihren wundervollen Sohn.

ENDE


End file.
